Obsession
by chocolate strawberry selenity
Summary: Prince Diamond wants Serenity, so he will do anything to get her! Even capture her daughter, Chibi Usa. But what happens when his plan takes him too far, he transforms her into a woman, and he ends up falling in love with the young princess...? Please r/r
1. Obsession Chapter 1

Obsession

Obsession

By September Slater

As he strode through the silver halls of the Black Moon Palace, Diamond carefully balanced his wineglass in his hand, with his pinky and ring finger on one side, and the pointer and middle finger on the other.And though it seemed like an elegant task, it was no trouble for him, for he had done it for countless years. Plus, Diamond was anything but elegant.His outer looks were quite deceiving.

"Diamond, there you are, darling! Oh, I mean, good day, Prince." Emerald came running up to him, then realized she was out of line and stood straight, her head bent forward in a sign a acknowledgment of his authority.

"Good day, Emerald." was all the light-footed man had to say.

Emerald smiled and her heart leapt with joy.It wasn't often that the ignorant prince took any heed to her whatsoever. So she smiled and took off, happy of her accomplishment of the day.

Diamond rolled his eyes and kept walking.To him, she was a nuisance and he couldn't wait for her to fail a mission, which would give him a reason to execute her. He constant emotions were, to him, a waste of valuable energy.

Diamond saw his brother, Sapphire, heading towards him. Diamond groaned.This always meant some bad news.

"State your business." Diamond replied bluntly.

"Is this any way to speak to your brother?" Sapphire asked scornfully.

"Is this any way to speak to your prince? Now, I repeat, state your business." He was not amused by his brother's come-back. He was always trying to leave the prince speechless, but the silver-haired man was as quick in wit as he was to drink wine.

Sapphire sighed.

"Wiseman again.He seems to have found some new way to take over Crystal Tokyo and wants to meet with us both in twenty minutes downstairs." His blue eyes lost their sparkle as he began to speak of the wiseman. He had always loathed his help, but since he was not prince, he had no power to do anything about it.And Diamond liked having the old kook around.

"Very well, I shall meet you there in time. Go now." Diamond gestured his brother to leave.Then he waltzed to his room. Making sure nobody was looking, he shut the door and reached behind one of his curtains. There, in the darkness, was a button. He pressed it.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, an image of great beauty and color was holographed onto the wall.It was a giant picture of Neo Queen Serenity, the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the owner of the Ginzouishou, or Imperial Silver Crystal. None of that, however, mattered to the prince. He sat down upon his bed, for he could not stand.He always became weak at the sight of he, and yet, it gave him such a power not even she could possess.

"Ah, lovely Queen, how I long for the moment when I can meet you, look deeply into those beautiful blue eyes and not the empty holograph of which I loathe, kiss those soft, pale lips, feel your soft skin against mine and-" the prince trembled with pleasure. "Oh, I wait for the day. And though it seems impossible, it will happen.I will make it happen. Because I always get everything that I want. Everything." And with that he held his wine glass high in the air, then gulped it all down as if there was no tomorrow.

.

Reaching up, Diamond ran his hand along the slender lines of Neo Queen Serenity's image on the wall.Across her hair, onto her collarbone and was about to feel to lower areas.

Suddenly, he heard the knob of his door beginning to move.

Startled, he jerked his hand back from the holograph and reached behind a column in his bedroom.Pressing a button, the holograph snapped off.

Slowly, the door opened and Sapphire shyly walked in.

"Diamond, you were supposed to meet Wiseman and me downstairs twenty minutes ago to talk about our plans for Crystal Tokyo. Why didn't you-" the prince's brother stopped mid sentence.Glancing to the area where Diamond stood, he remembered about the holograph. Looking to his brother, he sighed.

"Diamond, you're the ruler of Nemesis.You've got so much on your hands, especially now since the mission to take Crystal Tokyo captive.Maybe, if you had paid to attention to any of the meetings we've had so far, you would know that to get the Ginzuishou and Crystal Tokyo, we have to get past the queen.With careful planning, you could figure out how you're going to follow out your mission, and maybe do something about that aching desire of yours, huh?" Sapphire had walked over to Diamond, and lifted his chin with his hand.

Diamond sighed and glanced at the ground, taking on the look of a child who knew he did something wrong.He nodded.

"Alright, now, let's go downstairs.Wiseman's waiting" Sapphire's smiled dropped again at the name. He was quite manipulative with Diamond and made him do many things, saying that they would help him rule. The old man had made Diamond begin the futile mission of capturing Crystal Tokyo, even though it really had nothing to do with anything.

_The old man's bitter he thought and him and Diamond tapped quickly downstairs._

The man in the cloak sat in impatience in the middle of the room.

"_Finally, now we can begin." He said, irritated._

The two men sat down to listen to Wiseman.

"Our plan," he paused to put drama into the statement and glance scornfully at Diamond."is to take over Crystal Tokyo, as you know.But since it is coming upon the time that we must take action, here is my upcoming strategy. If before…" the man spoke easily, but loudly, obviously in a leader's tone.

Diamond looked away and smiled.

The Queen.Neo Queen Serenity.Would he actually get to see her? Would this be it?This would take a lot more planning than the wiseman could plan. How…

Suddenly, an idea snapped into Diamond's head.

If the Prince took away someone precious to the Queen, say, oh, I don't know, her daughter, then the Queen would be so busy looking for her, she would be caught totally off guard when Diamond appeared. Or maybe, he could hold it ransom… for her!Such a tactful lure! 

_Why didn't I think of this before? This is such a vital part of the plan!Sapphire was right! I do__ need to start paying attention to the plans! It took such a short time to figure this out, too!_

All he would have to do was take hold of the Queen's daughter for a little while, though he was not fond of children, it would be worth it.Oh, it would be so worth it! And, of course, he would have to find a way to get her into his room…

"And once the Queen comes to protect her crystal, we attack!" wiseman finished, beaming.

Diamond snapped out of his daydream.

"NO!!!" he shrieked before he could do anything else, then covered his mouth in shock.

Wiseman turned his head and looked and Diamond contemptuously.

"And you, my Prince, have something better in mind?" he asked, almost smiling.

"Yes, old man, I think I do." The prince shot back.

"And _what, pray tell, is __that?_Need I remind you that you are the one who has not attended any of these meetings, even though they are to show, I mean, help you know what to do." Diamond missed the slip-of-the-tongue, but Sapphire caught it. The blue-haired man glared at the figure in the black cloak.

"It's not a difficult task, I can _assure you I'll get it done."_

"As Prince of Nemesis, you better. We have a limited amount of time, you know."

"I'll finish the mission, old man, and it will take less than your limit- I'll have the entire task done in two weeks.I give you my word." Diamond boasted.

"And if this is not done by your appointed time…?" Wiseman asked, inquisitively.

"Then… I will hand over my royal title to you." Diamond said easily.

"You're sure that you are willing to do this?" Wiseman scoffed.

"You dare to doubt me?" Diamond laughed. "Old man, you are as stupid as you are aged. I know what I am doing." He laughed again and walked away.

Sapphire, with a panicked look on his face ran up to Diamond.

"Diamond, how the hell do you think you're going to do this?!?" he asked quietly but stern.

The prince turned around with a raged gaze.

"How dare you swear in my presence!" he slapped Sapphire across his face.

The dark man held his cheek in pain.

"And furthermore, how dare you insult my wits!!! Don't you know that I will succeed?!?" he slapped his brother again, this time much harder.

"You're so naïve- I can't believe you're my brother!!!" Diamond stormed away.

"Neither can I." Sapphire whispered and flinched.

Diamond walked away, furious.

_The nerve of him! I can't believe him, that, that arrogant ingrate! Diamond fumed to himself._

Easily shaking the rage, he dipped down for a moment into his private wine cellar, grabbing a bottle of Strawberry Zinfandel and a cork-popper. Smelling it lightly, he smiled and waltzed out of the large room.

Locking the door, he turned around.Letting out a startled breath, he was surprised to find Emerald walking to her room.She looked at him, grinned, and turned back to her door, fiddling with the lock.

Glancing at her, up and down, and thinking of her feelings for him, a thought popped into his mind. Since he had a lot to do in a month, maybe… Thinking for a second, Diamond bit his lip.It should work. He smiled, and popped the cork.

"Hello, Emerald." He called to her lasciviously.

Startled, she looked at him and brushed the hair out of her face. 

"Um, h-hello, my Prince." Emerald giggled her obnoxious giggle and Diamond was tempted to bring his hand to his ear. Instead, he smiled sensually.He looked away, then to her, making a gesture with his hand for her to come with him.

The woman blushed and looked around.She was the only one in view.

"Emerald." Diamond whispered her name.

"Um, y-yes, my prince?" she asked nervously.Had he had too much wine…?

"Come here, Emerald." Diamond was an exceptional actor and aced in faking emotions, and even though he was strongly against her feelings for him, what he was doing would help him get the job done.

Emerald walked slowly over to him, surprised, trying to look sexy, though her surprise was evident. She tripped once, but regained from it quickly and contained her embarrassment. 

"Yes, my Prince?" the woman grinned.

"I just wanted to tell you," Diamond began as he suddenly took two wineglasses out of nowhere and started to pour the Zinfandel slowly, almost sensually, into one of the glasses, 

"-how incredible you look tonight.I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier."

"Thank you, my prince.Thank you so much!" Emerald beamed.

"And I was wondering if you would like to share a glass of wine with me. In my room." Glancing into her eyes, Diamond smiled a realistic smile, and looked back to the wine.

Emerald was momentarily speechless, blushing intensely.

"I would love to, my Prince." She nodded.

"Diamond." He blurted.

"Excuse me?" Emerald asked him sweetly.

"Call me Diamond." Diamond spoke through clenched teeth, even though they were wrenched into a smile.It took a lot of his effort just to utter nice comments- he despised her so.But, it would be something he had to deal with for awhile…

Diamond opened the door gentleman-like and ushered her in with a swift stroke of her backside. Emerald giggled, sounding like a teenager again. Diamond flinched.

The prince sat on his bed with the wine, then motioned for her to come over.

"Sit down, Emerald." He offered.

"Um, yes my prince." Emerald sat down as she was told.

"I told you, dear Emerald, call me Diamond." The prince smiled and brushed his hand briefly against hers.

"Okay… Diamond." Emerald grinned and almost giggled at his name. 

Diamond handed her a glass and took his in his hand.Clinking it against hers, he sipped from the glass and slid closer to her body.

"So, Diamond, um, what are you going to do about the 'Crystal Tokyo' situation? Uh, not to be inquisitive or anything." Emerald asked politely, as to not overstep her boundaries. Diamond found it amusing, even though he didn't favor her question.

"It's all worked out, but I'm planning to make a fool out of Wiseman.That man has overstepped _his boundaries." The prince smiled and moved a little closer to Emerald's body, their sides touching._

"Um, uh, w-what is that p-plan, Diamond? I-s it okay to a-ask?" Emerald stuttered. She bit her lip slightly, but it was not the topic of discussion that made her stutter.

"I'm going to keep it a secret and take all of you by surprise." The prince smiled in true satisfaction, though she didn't have the slightest clue why. 

Suddenly, he realized that she was trembling. 

_What's this rat's problem? He sighed to himself, slightly irritated. Instead of outwardly setting off these signals, he decided to fake sympathy._

"Emerald, dear, what's the matter? Are you alright?" he questioned, pressing her to his body comfortingly, seemingly concerned.

"I don't get it… I've waited forever for the moment… the moment when you would hold me to your body… but now that it's actually happening, I don't know what to do… I'm nervous…" her body shook harder, almost in pulses.

Lifting her chin with his fingers, he looked into her eyes with false compassion.

"Don't be afraid.It's alright." He smiled, then greeted her lips with his.

Rubbing her back with his hand, and yet pressing her to him while they kissed, her tremors subsided and she began to kiss him back amorously.Diamond's hand ran against her face, a move of a lover. They slid softly to his bed and kissed with even more vigor. As the prince's hand move around, Emerald's dress fell slowly, then quicker.Kisses became more sensual, then moved off of the lips. Diamond's tongue trailed down her neck, he collarbone, then to her breasts. As he teased her, she became more eager to meet his body.

When they finally joined each other's bodies, it was surprisingly wonderful.Diamond didn't have to try as hard as he thought he was going to have to.He was much surprised by her passion.He wasn't aware that one person could hold so much feeling, so much ardor. Suddenly, the picture of Neo Queen Serenity popped into his head.As Diamond thought of her, notion came to mind that someday, he would be making love to her. Diamond was aroused by the thought, quivering in desire. This titillated him and he expressed what he felt to Emerald; she was there and was fairly experienced at making love. This made her aflame, the fact that _he was the one below, inside, all around her, so she put all of her soul and flame into him.The more energy she showed his body, the more exquisite he envisioned Serenity and more aroused he became. They kept exchanging physical emotions like that until neither of them could move. Just before he fell asleep, her flopped his arm around Emerald's body, too tired to be disgusted by the fact that it was __Emerald._


	2. Obsession Chapter 2

*

***

Sunlight barely filtered into his room of Burgundy silk. Morning arose.

Diamond yawned, and rolled over.

Suddenly, he became very aware of a warm body next to him, along with the scent of soft perfume. With his eyes still closed, he ran his fingers along the figure next to him. Smooth, curvaceous.Diamond heard a slight giggle- a recognizable giggle.

His eyes snapped open.

Beside him lay Emerald, shining in the morning light. For the first few seconds, he thought she looked beautiful, green hair all wild about her face and against her pale skin.Lips were moist and cherry-tinted. She smiled at him sweetly.

Diamond blinked hard, as somewhat a double-take and also sort-of shaking the thought of her being sexy out of his mind.

"Good morning, Diamond." Emerald whispered.

"Good morning, lovely Emerald." Diamond forced out the words, and yet they came, smooth as silk.

She smiled lightly and cuddled up to him.

The prince stifled a groan.What was he supposed to do about her now?He hadn't thought of that.She was essential to begin his plan, and he couldn't just throw her out, not just yet anyway.Plus, he had just _slept with the woman and though it meant nothing to Diamond, he knew this woman would feel quite differently about it.That was the only downside to the plan._

Diamond groaned and rubbed his temples. This would be more complicated that it had seemed. Damn.

Sighing, he racked his brain for ideas.He couldn't have Emerald hanging all over him or even see him when he got a hold of Serenity.Trembling momentarily at the thought of her, he knew._I have to have her… alone… I can't have Emerald, there while the Neo Queen Serenity…_

Running his fingers through Emerald's hair, he moved closer and despite the fact he had the uncontrollable urge to gag, he caressed her with seemingly real emotions and movements.

Emerald looked up at his and kissed him softly on the lips.Diamond stroked her cheek and smiled. She _was beautiful… Diamond shook his head.He didn't want to get attracted to her whatsoever, even if it was just physical.She was a step on a ladder and he intended her to stay so. Plus, she was __Emerald.Would you really want her to hang all over you for the rest of existence? He shuddered._

"What is it, Diamond?" Being Emerald was so close to his body, she felt the shudder.

_Just you, dear Emerald. He thought sarcastically._

"Um, nothing.I'm just a little cold." Diamond lied and pulled up the blanket to his chest.

"Well, here.Let me warm you up." She smiled and cuddled closer to him.

_Damn it, why'd you have to go and say that?!? He cursed himself, but didn't move.He knew that any attempt to escape her arms would have been futile. She held him quite tightly. He sighed with hidden frustration._

Glancing at the floor, he spotted the Zinfandel bottle from the previous night.

_You had to drink the whole bottle. He scolded himself inwardly. __It would have been just fine had you been satisfied with one glass. Sighing, he knew it really didn't matter. What did matter, however, was that he needed to somehow do something about Emerald.She had been a good addition to the plan, even though he couldn't remember why._

But, he knew he had to think about it to get Emerald out of his bed without screwing with the plans that he forgot.He tried to retrace his thoughts to the previous evening. __

_Hm… Wiseman's meeting… my wager, going to the wine cellar… no… it was before that… the old man's meeting… what was I thinking about? The prince was totally stumped.He had no idea. __What the hell could it be?!? I was just thinking about the Queen and… how to lure her… with her daughter!Then I saw Emerald and… It all came back to him._

Once again displaying an insidious smile, Diamond looked lasciviously to Emerald.

"So, Emerald, I hope that last night showed you how truly sorry I am for never revealing my emotions to you before.I _do have feelings for you, and I just want to apologize for giving otherwise suggestions." Diamond coated it on like sugar._

Emerald smiled, sweet and pure.

"Diamond, does it look like I care?I am in your arms and as long as I am here, as I've wanted to be for so long, there is nothing you could do to upset me." Kissing his hand, Diamond was momentarily stunned at the sincerity of her comment and for once, almost felt human about what he was doing to her.As quick as it came, however, it faded and he grinned that same, syrupy smile.

"I'm glad you say that." Diamond sighed falsely and took away half of the artificial cheese in his grin.

"And why is that?" She glanced at him in a concerned manor.

"Because… I need to keep _us a secret." The prince said bluntly._

"But Diamond, why?!?" Emerald asked, baffled.

"You know how my brother feels for you… I love him dearly and wouldn't want to hurt him.It would break his heart, to know that you are with me while he sleeps all alone." Diamond explained, suddenly choking down the urge to laugh at the way he had talked about Sapphire.His brother wasn't _that lonely.He had made him seem like he was a hermit of something or other.The prince smiled, unable to hold it back._

"Yeah, I know… okay." Emerald sighed and still smiled.

There was a silence and Diamond wasn't sure if he had gotten his point across and she was just enjoying her time with him, or if she was really that imbecilic as to where she wouldn't get it? 

"So, Diamond, when can I see you again? You know, so that nobody knows we're together?" she questioned him lovingly.

She _was that imbecilic._

"That's just it, Emerald.We can't be together." Diamond sighed with contempt.

"B-but I thought you meant we could be together as long as we kept it just between us!" Emerald protested.

"Emerald, dear, these walls are like paper.Every move you make, every time you breathe, it can be heard. Anyone can hear, and news travels fast within these palace walls. As I said, I cannot let my brother undergo such pain.I love him dearly and wish to protect him in any way I can." The prince clarified, stoking her back (and at some level, enjoying it, though he didn't want to). Most of what he said about his love for his brother was true, even though at times he thought Sapphire was ungrateful, trustless, unreliable, and a smart-ass on top of that. Of course, that wasn't the bit he decided to share with her.

"B-but why?!?" she pleaded for an answer.

"Hm?" The prince was caught off guard.

"Why did you take me in, raise my hopes, say you love me, and then tell me I can never see you again?!? Do you know how unfair that is on my heart?!?" she cried softly, near tears.

Straining not to yell at her for her disrespect towards him, he leaned to her ear.

"Emerald, I couldn't stop the emotions from coming, I couldn't stop myself.You just looked so beautiful and… I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused you, but I knew that it was the only time I could show you how much I…" He trailed his hand across the curves of her sides, breathing lightly on her cheek.

Emerald trembled and choked back tears, but managed to have a sincere smile embedded on her face.

"Well… I… I had you for a little while and I got to hold you and fulfill all of my deep-down wishes, and, well, I guess that's what matters." Her grin grew broader, though her tears became more and more evident.

Sitting up, Emerald stretched, her naked pale back gleaming in the morning sun.

Diamond strained not look at her, but she was beautiful and the only woman he had seen nude in such a long time. Her green hair shimmered in the dim light against her ashen body. She _was beautiful. But she had to go._

Diamond decided to test her; to see if she was truly going to keep it a secret and to see if she would resist him in the future.

"You look so lovely, Emerald… your skin is so-" He began in a whisper, so close to her ear, hands beginning to caress her soft shoulder.

"Please, Diamond.I have to go and don't need you to make it any harder for me." She looked at him harshly, yet Diamond could see her pain.

The prince smiled with satisfaction.And what was better, she didn't seem to have as many tears in her eyes as he thought she did. And the smile on her face remained true.

"Thank you, Diamond, for just giving me… for at least telling, uh, showing me… uh, well… uh, thank you, Diamond." Emerald stumbled across her words, but regained her stance.

"Yes, well, maybe someday we can be together again." He purred into her ear just before she slipped her dress over her head. It fell delicately over her soft skin.

Emerald stood up rather gracefully and glanced at the prince softly.

"If there's ever anything I can do for you, just say the word and I promise it will be done." Her face beamed with profoundness.

_I'd like you to drop dead. Diamond thought._

She turned around to the door.

"There is, Emerald." He called after her.

"Yes, my prince?" the woman grinned, feeling he still had a need for her.

"I would like you to get me the Rabbit." He looked to her nobly.

Emerald was baffled, and it was obvious that it was so.

"I- I don't follow you, prince." Her eyes squinted in embarrassment.

"Naturally.This 'Rabbit' is Chibi Usa Shields, also known as Small Lady Serenity.She is the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity (Diamond tried desperately not to tremble at her name) and the future heir to the moon throne.She is blighted with her childish looks and taunted by the fact that she doesn't bear the heavenly moon on her forehead.She is adorned with silky pink hair in cone-type ondangos. Her eyes are a fiery red and her skin a fair pale. This princess embellishes in a dress the color of her hair, much like her mother's and yet so different. She is quite young yet, and is still unbearably attached to her mother." Diamond recited what he knew, then almost covered his mouth as he realized he sounded like a stalker (which he wasn't… entirely).

Emerald stood there, leaning up against the door in awestruck array. Laughing, she shook her head.

"And just _how did you acquire so much information on this princess?" she asked._

Diamond laughed.

"I did a _lot of studying._Wiseman isn't called that for shits and giggles." 

"And, just why, prince, do you want me to retrieve _her for you?" Emerald question with a twinge of jealousy. Diamond sensed it and was urged to slap the woman across the face. How dare she even ask?_

"She is vital to my plan.If I can get her, then I can distract Ne- uh, the queen, and Crystal Tokyo will be even easier to acquire." It was the first, and probably the only truthful thing he had said to her. He wasn't going to tell her, but she looked almost as if she was about to demand an answer- even if she had to demand it from him, ruler of all Nemesis. The prince even avoided saying the queen's name out loud, for Emerald gazed intently to him in faint jealousy.Diamond didn't care, but he didn't want to somehow ruin his plan, however faint the chance was. "I would like you to help me in these plans be convey her to me."

"I would be honored, my prince." Emerald saluted him loosely, then, turned back to the door. "I better get going… you'll need the Rabbit to fulfill your plans quite soon, I assume."

"I thank you, Emerald." Diamond's face was still wrenched into a smile, though it was getting sore.

Emerald took one last look at Diamond before she left, finally letting her tears fall.

Closing the door behind her, Emerald began to weep, walking away slowly for effect.

Diamond's face immediately turned into the disgusted scowl that had wanted to display since the previous night.

"_That was disgusting!" he shuddered and bolted to the shower._

***

Diamond emerged slowly from his room, once again wearing his silver suit. However, though he looked the same, he felt different.Something inside of him held the deep male satisfaction of having made love. Though nothing made him want to smile, it crept up on his face again and again.And then, he had the most uncontrollable urge to laugh.The craving to burst into crackling waves of laughter. So he did.

Waltzing into the kitchen, he spotted Sapphire buttering a piece of nicely browned toast.

Chuckling softly to himself, he crept up behind his brother, about to surprise him and snatch the toast from his hands. As he got closer, he laughed and blew his cover.

"Don't think about it, Diamond. Yours is on the counter." Sapphire giggled softly and went back to buttering his toast.

Diamond snickered and walked over to the bread on the other side of the counter. He hummed as he took the bread and sat down at the table. 

Sapphire noticed his brother's mood and was instantly joyed; Diamond hadn't acted like that in years.So many years, in fact, that Sapphire had lost count.

Grinning, the man walked over to his brother and slapped him on the back, his mind figuring what could make his brother, a melancholy figure, so downright giddy.

"_Somebody got laid last night!" he elbowed Diamond playfully._

Diamond chuckled.

"Yeah- Emerald!" he laughed back. He certainly had no _real intention of keeping it from Sapphire. He knew his brother wouldn't converse about it with Emerald- he was too shy._

Sapphire just stood there.His breath caught in his throat when he heard her name.

Blinking hard to force back tears, he shook his head and glared at Diamond.

"How dare you… How dare you!!! You know how much I care for her!" he spat.

"Oh, relax, Sapphire. I don't have any feelings for the broad. Just getting business done." The prince stated calmly, explaining it simply to his brother that he didn't mean to take from him, and he could have her, that he wasn't being cruel, but rather getting the job done.

"How dare you!" Sapphire repeated."You took advantage of the only thing I hold dear to me and tell me it's nothing?!?You've ruined any chance I ever had of being with her!!!" Sapphire screamed in pain.

"What the hell are you talking about?!?" Diamond shouted back.He wasn't trying to hurt Sapphire! He even let him know that he hadn't slept with her with feelings, just so he would know he could have her! He wasn't trying to take his property!

"She took a bite of the forbidden fruit, Diamond, and now normal fruit looks too bland. Sleeping with her gave her hope and knowing that when it comes to me, she can always do better.She'll never look at me the same, Diamond, and I can't just let it go by without doing anything!I- can't believe you just did this to me, Diamond.Why?!?" he ranted.

"I needed a favor." He stated simply.

"I would have done it for you, need only ask!!!I can't believe you're so stupid! You- you asshole!!!" Sapphire screamed and bolted from the room just as Diamond stood up to back-hand the side of his face.

_The nerve of him! That incompetent wretch! I can't believe how he just spoke to me! Diamond fumed._

Diamond turned viciously around to find Emerald burst, or rather, come gently with force into the room. It startled him.

"Ack!" he let out before he could stop himself.

Emerald flinched slightly, as if she was hurt, then continued walking over to the sink.

"Good morning, sweet Emerald." Diamond displayed with false affection once more.

"Save it, prince.I have work to do." She replied coldly.

Diamond was surprised, but managed to keep a cool face.

Walking dangerously close to him, Emerald whispered loudly in his ear.

"And the next time you want a favor, you don't have to sleep with me.Just ask." The woman stated heartlessly, and yet with all too much cruel calenture.

"I'll try and remember that." Diamond threw back icily.

"Just don't be too much of an asshole, Diamond. It'll kill you one of these days." Emerald scoffed, then was about to walk out the door as Diamond stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, grasping her arm tightly.

The woman shrugged it off and rolled her eyes, which held fear, agony, pain and, tears yet.

"I have to fetch the Rabbit."She replied simply and began to walk off.

Emerald reached to his hand and took it from her arm, though her grasp lingered for a second before she dropped it to his side. Glaring to his eyes, she didn't look one bit mad.Just hurt.

As she walked away with unbelievable pride, Diamond felt he should say _something. However, he restrained and ignored her, walking in the opposite direction._

She ran to the teleportation room, unable to stop, for her tears were pulsating fast, too fast for her to stop, now.

Diamond thought for a moment, puzzled.

_I-if she knew that it was all a scam and that I was just using her, then why is she still doing the task?Maybe… she really does care for me as much as she says she does… maybe, she even loves me… Diamond shook the though disgustedly from his brain._

Thinking to Sapphire, he almost laughed.No pain was felt there.The prince knew Sapphire would never converse about the whole scam to Emerald- he hardly ever even muttered a hello.Much less talk about their feelings.Plus, Sapphire's heart held so much more love than Emerald could even dream of, and Diamond knew it.Well, truly, he could never begin to fathom the depth of the emotions running in the course of his brother's blood.Even so, it sickened Diamond, practically bringing him to a bloody pulp.

Shaking the thought from his mind, he diverted to the plan.So far, things were going incredibly well, though Diamond knew it had just begun. What he had to do just to get to the queen! 

As the image of Neo Queen Serenity flooded his mind, the prince got a warm and gushy feeling in the pit of his stomach and a gasp caught in his throat.How he desired her! Every waking moment was filled with her image. Diamond thought about her, being in his arms, her tender kiss, and her body, oh, yes, her body. He just wished that she was there right at that moment, suddenly trembling fiercely at thought, and that she would take hold of him tight.So he could feel her warm curves, her hear her soft gasp as he…

Diamond let out a small moan of desire, his hunger suddenly overtaking him before he could respond sensibly.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he could not escape the warm images of the queen's body and his, unable to keep form as he invited the luscious thoughts oh her eyes and lips and hands… though he wasn't _really trying to keep from thinking them. His hands drifted up and down his leg, imagining it was hers, although he restrained from doing what else he thought of._He bit his lip in anticipation, eyes halfway closed. Quivering, Diamond placed his hand firmly on the table to keep him steady at the visions, then sucked in his breath, which came out in wheezing gasps.

Realizing how overcome he was, he took a deep breath to calm his aroused body. Letting it out, he took one last shiver before he drove the thought of the lovely queen's body from his mind.

Walking to the wine cellar for another bottle of champagne, Diamond thought to his original thoughts before he was temporarily… distracted.

_So now I will have the Rabbit… what to do… the prince pondered. __How long will I have to keep the little waif? Diamond knew he wasn't good with children, for the only ones he had ever truly known were him and Sapphire at their younger age. _

Thinking back to why he had to take over Crystal Tokyo(besides Queen Serenity), he sighed.It wasn't that he had _really wanted to go into battle with Earth.In fact, him and his Black Moon family had come from Earth themselves.But they were banished for practicing magic and using the strength they had for evil, and Wiseman held a grudge.Diamond didn't care that much, and neither did Sapphire.But when Wiseman came up with the idea to attack Crystal Tokyo, Diamond thought immediately to the Queen and was unable to refuse at the thought of a second confrontation._

There had been a first confrontation._Long ago, years ago, Diamond thought. He tried to repel the thought, but he ended up remembering it all the same.He had been to Earth to try and compromise with the Queen so that their banishment would be forgiven and they could once again experience the wonders of the sweet world opposed to their cruel Nemesis.Diamond came across the queen and hadn't known how beautiful her and her soul was. He stopped dead in his tracks, awed by her, the beautiful queen, with such a strong spirit and the most incredible blue eyes.They were the color of the twilight sky of the Dusk on the moon.As he gazed to those eyes, he was unable to move. Smiling to her, he took her hand and kissed it lightly, yet still looking into those marvelous eyes._

But she seemed to remember his face, even after all those years, and also recognized the wicked black moon embedded on his forehead.The cursed black moon.Diamond flinched as he thought of her actions thereafter.She had jerked her hand away and she-she glared at him.With those beautiful, loving eyes, she, Neo Queen Serenity herself, the lovely monarch of the moon and sweet-souled sailor of the past, had _glared at him.He was taken aback by her, not knowing her eyes could hold such hatred, so much contempt.Shuddering at the sheer thought, he continued reviewing the fact.Since, ever since she had done that, he was crushed.But the way he was raised, he knew he just couldn't give up.He was too damn stubborn for that.He had seen her once or twice since then, just for moments, and her hatred for him had ceased none.It was still as wretched and cruel as before. But every time she refused him, it just made him want her more.At that point, it was almost the refusal he craved, not her.But if she refused him too many more times, he would just about burst with his inner hunger for her, his body aching for hers.She was already driving his body insane with throbbing desire for her, enough to where he almost __enjoyed sleeping with Emerald, yet he still desperately craved Serenity._

Diamond cleared his thought and his mind of the awful memory of repulsion.Waltzing to his bedroom with a bottle of Merlot, he closed the door behind him.


	3. Obsession Chapter 3

Meanwhile…

Meanwhile…

"Of all the missions…" Emerald grumbled.Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, she trudged on.She had been outside the kitchen door, she had heard the conversation.The woman couldn't believe her ears.She felt like a used tampon- shoved at a crotch, used and disposed without care. She thought he had said those words from his heart, the truth, you know.But the more she thought about it, he _was Diamond and it should have been suspected right from the beginning._

_I guess I was just… caught up in the fact that I was so close to him, closer than I had ever been to anyone… that I love…Tears began to form again, but she shook her head and swallowed hard, taking a big sigh._

Emerald turned her mind back to her mission, which she shoved the fact from her mind that Diamond had sent her to do it, and wondered.

_If Chibi Usa Shields is Neo Queen Serenity's child, then why does she live at the house of Usagi Tsukino? Though Emerald knew she had heard that name before, she shrugged her shoulders and kept going. _

Finally, the porthole she had been traveling in came to an end. Sighing with relief, Emerald glanced at the digital map she held in her hands.

Blowing air harshly from her mouth in a rendered sigh, she shook her head in confusion.She was horrible at maps- why did Diamond choose her to get the Rabbit for him? Why couldn't he have asked his brother or something? Emerald laughed humorlessly. He probably did want to _sleep with__ him._

With a slight smile at the thought, though it wasn't really funny, the woman arrived at the door, in Juuban. Knocking fiercely, Emerald suddenly realized she had no plan as to how to kidnap the child.

A pretty woman opened the door slightly and grinned.Pushing her purple hair aside, she opened the door a little more.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked in a jolly voice, deeper than what Emerald had thought it would be.

"Um, yes, may I please speak with Chibi Usa?" Emerald blurted quickly.

"Yes, I'll get her- just a moment." 

Panicking, Emerald took off her shoe.

"Yes, can I help you?" a tiny pink-haired girl no older than 8 came to the door, staring oddly at the baffled lopsided woman who held a green pump in her right hand.

Frantically, Emerald grabbed the child by her arm and chucked the thick-soled shoe at the side of the small child's temple before she could scream. She fell with a thud into Emerald's arms, out cold.

"Heh." Emerald laughed, taking the child into her own arms.Closing the door gently, she walked silently to the porthole once more.

As she took the trip back to Nemesis, Emerald looked intently to the child she held in her arms. What could Diamond want with such an innocent child such as this?Though she remembered his plan, she couldn't bear to think what kind of torture the poor child would go though with Diamond as her caretaker.Thinking this, she almost didn't want to bring her to him. However, she forced the thought from her mind.This child was part of his plan, and he wouldn't mess that up.He had taken care of _her when __she had been part of his plan, right? She chuckled without laughter once more._

Diamond awake slightly when he heard a loud knocking on his door.He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but obviously his nap was finished.

Sloshing groggily to the door, yet becoming more and more awake by the moment, Diamond cleared his throat and straightened his shirt.

As the prince opened the door, he was surprised to see Emerald, untouched, holding the unconscious Rabbit delicately in her arms with a mother's poise. Embedded on her face was a look of sarcastic anger, her sadness no longer visible, but Diamond could still sense that it was there.

"So, you took less time than I expected it to be done." Diamond stated, staring coldly at Emerald without blinking.

"Yes, well, it just goes to show you how much time you save on missions when you're sober." Emerald glared back to him, just as hostile.

Diamond's nostrils flared in anger, but he said nothing.

Emerald dropped the child's hand, which she hadn't noticed that she had been holding.With a momentary sweet glance at the poor child, she shoved her into Diamond's unsuspecting arms.

"It was a simple job, you could have easily done it yourself." The fem in green tossed in his face.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have to." The prince stated simply.

"You're such a dick." She rolled her eyes, rotating in the direction of the door.

"You better watch it, Emerald.You're out of line." Diamond raised his hand in warning.

"Oh, _I'm out of line?!?_You sleep with me to get me to do you a favor and dismiss me like some hooker when it's done?!? And _I'm out of line?!?" Emerald couldn't contain herself this time.It was hurting her, not only because he had done it, but because she had been hiding how she felt about it and he didn't know for sure that she was truly heartbroken- if he even cared._

"I didn't treat you like a hooker.I didn't have to pay you to jump me." He smiled smugly.

"You're a fucking sleaze, Diamond." She scowled and flipped him the finger. 

Diamond reached up quicker than she _ever thought he could (especially since he was drunk) and grasped her middle finger, mid-flip._

"I'm _warning you, Emerald._I'm the high prince of Nemesis, ruler of this entire planet are _I govern whether you exist. So you __better watch it." With every word, his grip tightened, though Emerald didn't flinch once.With that, he let it go as it fell back to her side._

"Why? What kind of death would be any worse than what you've already put me through?" Her gaze softened only a little, only to make her look in extreme pain instead of pissed off.

Diamond stopped right before he said anything. So that was what it was it all about.

"You made me feel like shit, Diamond and no person, not even a lowlife like you, should have to deal with that." Emerald sighed in contempt, yet choking pain. "I love you, Diamond… and what you did to me- it-it was just plain cold.I hope there's not a day that goes by that that doesn't haunt you inside. I have admitted to you every secret I hold dear, they're all about you.All I ask of you is that you never, _ever do this to anyone else- __ever. Nobody deserves this, Diamond. Get a fucking conscience and realize that people are people. They all have emotions, prince.Why don't you?" She shook her head and spun out the door._

Diamond was momentarily awed.Nobody had ever talked that way to him before. She must _really be hurt to speak like that to someone who threatened her life._

Suddenly, Diamond got a pang of compassion.He felt that urge to say something again, but it was more powerful than he had ever felt emotion besides desire in years. Set aside the fact that he despised Emerald, for the first time ever, he felt that _maybe she felt the same kind of feeling he did when the Queen rejected him with her eyes. Or possibly worse.Sex meant a lot more to a woman then it did to a man, especially if that woman had strong feelings for the man._

Wanting desperately now to say something before she left his sight, he shouted.

"Emerald!" he called quickly.

Sighing, she turned to him with an irritated look on her face to hide the pain.

"_What, prince?" she asked._

"I-I… uh…" he didn't really know what to say, though he knew he had to speak to her.

The woman rolled her eyes and began shifting in the other direction.

"I-I'm sorry!" he finally blurted loudly.

Biting her lip, Emerald looked at him with confusion, sadness and hidden pride.Tears were evident now, but she still held them back.

"Diamond, I-" he voice cracked right before she could say anything.As tears streamed down the side of one cheek, then the other, and she tried to cover them.When she knew she couldn't hide them, she began to run.Far, far away from Diamond. She bolted into her room, then slammed the door and a loud sob was heard, then nothing.

The prince realized his face held a look of sorrow.Suddenly Diamond became cognizant of his look, and was infuriated.He slapped himself hard across the side of his cheek.As he quickly picked himself up off the ground, he rubbed where he had slapped harshly. The emotion was gone now, along with the feeling in his left cheek.

Diamond glanced down, now becoming acutely aware of the child he held in his arms.

Staring at her features, she wasn't a homely child.The Rabbit was blessed with the same beauty that streaked across her mother._She'd be beautiful as an adult, he thought. __Very sexy, in fact._

Wiping the thought from his mind with intense ease, he walked back into his bedroom, child still in his arms.Seeing the red mark on the side of her temple, he sighed with disdain as he made the realization Emerald had hit her with her shoe. Shaking his head scornfully, he placed the girl on his bed.

Sitting on his bed, Diamond noticed he hadn't finished his Merlot. Taking the bottle in his hand, he placed himself on the chair next to the bed, instead of on the bed.He didn't want to spend any more time with the child than what he had to, so the longer she slept, the better. Studying the child's features, she looked a lot like Queen Serenity.Smiling, the prince dozed off with the mental image of the gracious Serenity and him, her in his arms.A simple image, not of sexual meaning but with some emotion that he didn't quite understand.

***

Yawning, Diamond pulled his reluctant body from the chair his body embraced. He stretched with all of his force, then glanced to the child.She stirred a little in her sleep, with the innocence that made him want to smile. Then he perceived what he was thinking, and was again confused. Sighing, he strolled over to the child.Standing a few feet from her, he admired the moon that seemed to be part of her skin, but a shimmering gold.He ached to touch it, wondering what kind of warm power it held, what type of texture it was, and if it shone the same aura of the Queen.Yet he held back, not wanting the child to be awake earlier than necessary. 

Strolling back to his chair, Diamond heard a soft cry.

Glancing back, he saw that the child had awakened.Blinking her large sparkly eyes, she immediately bolted up from the bed.

"Mommy- Daddy! Where are you?!? She cried frantically, clutching the silken blanket to her breast. "Mommy!!! Daddy!!! Diana!!! Where are you?!? Daddy!!!" the child pleaded.

"Shh, Lady Serenity." Diamond called to her in a soothing voice that resulted in a gasp.

"Who' there?!?" Chibi Usa demanded.

"My name is Prince Diamond.Don't be afraid." Taking a step closer, the prince came into better lighting, his eyes gleaming in the dim lighting.

The small lady took another heaving gasp and this time back away, frightened.Covering her mouth, she pointed to him.

"You- you're-Get away from me!!! You're the one who attacked my mommy in the future!!! You and your wicked family destroyed Crystal Tokyo!!! Go away!!!" she screamed, bumping into the backing of the bed.

Diamond gasped.Those eyes!They held the same hatred and scorn as her mother, Neo Queen Serenity's!!! The child's eyes blazed with inner fire, with such hatred that Diamond had to take a step backwards before he could catch himself.He closed his eyes, fiercely trying to block the mental image of those burning eyes from his mind and his soul.Breathing hard, he took ahold of himself and regained his posture.

Opening his eyes, the prince took a step forward, then another. Sauntering slowly to her, he ignored her eyes, or at least her tried so very hard to.

"Please! Whatever you do, just please don't hurt my mommy!" the small one begged, now extremely frightened as she found herself against the wall and unable to move.She didn't know how to stop him from getting what he wanted from her, which she didn't have any idea what _that was, and was trying to at least save something._

Diamond stopped dead in his tracks.A smile curled across his face and he erupted in laugher.

"Chibi Usa, I don't want to hurt your mother." Kami, no.He didn't want to hurt her in the least.All he wanted was to have her in his arms, pressed to his body and… He quivered as he completed his sentence.

"You don't?" Chibi Usa asked a little less harshly.

"Kami, no!Why…" he began, then thought for a second to figure how he what he was going to do to keep the child occupied. "-I am here to help you, Chibi Usa."

"H-help me?" the young one was baffled.

"Yes, child. I can sense it in your soul.You're being troubled by something and I want to help you. Now tell me… what is your problem?" He just hoped to God it would work.

The child looked to the ground, suddenly getting a saddened look upon her face and bit her lip.

"Well… I feel so lonely… Everyone ignores me and nobody ever thinks I'm as good as I should be.My mommy, my own mother, sent me away to become better.I feel so rejected and at the person's house that I'm staying at, the people hate me. The girl Usagi swears at me when I get lonely, when I try and be with her and if I have a bad dream and… I just want to somehow, if I ever could, teach her that I can be better than what she made me, better than what she thinks I am.I don't want her to think of me as just some girl from the future.I want her to, for once, see the person I am inside and not what I project for attention. And I want her to appreciate me for it, like I appreciate who she is, even if she is a stuck-up snotty little priss.I still love her for her courage and wisdom, her beauty and her love.I can see that through her outer appearance, and I don't understand why she can't see through mine.I only wish… that someday… maybe she will."

Diamond listened intently.

"And maybe she'll get the same respect for me as I have for her." Chibi Usa's face held a melancholy expression, but in a second it changed to a sly, almost wicked yet childish, impish look.

"And I would want to make her pay.I want all of them to know how much power I have inside and that I'm not weak and useless, but stronger than they could ever imagine, and make them look like fools." She laughed wickedly.

Diamond smiled.She was practically handing it to him in a doggie bag.This Usagi was Sailor Moon of the infamous Sailor Scouts, defeater of all whom they sent to destroy the senshi and destroyer of all that he stood for.And if this child wanted to show her how much power she had and make her look like a fool, then by God they would look like dire idiots.And what was better, the little one would help him.


	4. Obsession Chapter 4

"I know a way where I can grant some of your wish

"I know a way where I can grant some of your wish.I can help you make this Usagi look like a fool and show her how much power your soul has.She will realize that your soul can conquer and that you and so much stronger than she ever thought."

The child's face beamed.

"Really?Oh, thank you so much!Why would you take time out of your life to help me?" Chibi Usa questioned him, puzzled.

"Because, I have to clear up some business with her anyway." He laughed slightly.

"Thank you, Prince…?" Small Lady tried to remember the man's name.

"Diamond, Lady Serenity, it's Prince Diamond." He corrected her.

"Well, thank you, Prince Diamond." 

The prince took the young child's hand and walked her out into the middle of the room.

"What are we doing?" she asked him inquisitively, but the prince remained silent.

Diamond took a deep breath, inhaling the dark energy of the Black Crystal.As he allowed this to enter his body, he took his hand and ran it across the child's eyes, closing them gently as to not over-expose them to the light of the Black Crystal.

Pressing all of his body's black energy to his hands, Diamondpoured it into Chibi Usa's body. Then, stepping away from her blackened form while still projecting energy into it, he smiled in satisfaction as he watched.

Slowly, her body began to stretch out, thinning and growing taller.Without knowing it, Chibi Usa was levitating in the air a few inches off of the ground, spinning slightly as her body began to transform.Her muscles protruded through her slender limbs, making her appear as an athletic.The breasts that were barely visible burst from her chest, round and curvaceous. Her waist dipped in at the hips, thickening out for her round buttocks and down again for her thighs.Her skin tanned a bit, making her look a honey-golden color.The golden moon on her forehead shattered as if it was crystal itself, and was replaced with a glossy reversed black moon.The eyes embedded on her face slanted a little, and thinned out to accustom her elongated adult face.Involuntarily thrusting her hand into the air, her nails shot out from her fingers and glistened with deep crimson polish.

The girl's body fell to the ground, but she caught herself in a squat position, bouncing to her feet again.

Diamond, sighing with relief that it was over; his body couldn't spare so much black energy or he would weaken himself.

Chibi Usa looked up to Diamond's face, totally surprised and baffled all at the same time. She walked closer to the prince, oblivious to the fact that her clothes had ripped in the growth process and stood there in the nude.Diamond, however, _wasn't oblivious.He was quite aware that she was naked, and was trying not to look at her body, new and alive by the black energy.Though the energy was a wicked one, it seemed to have an effect on her and made her seem more gorgeous than if she had grown by nature._

"Prince Diamond, w-what just happened?I'm- I'm gorgeous! What did you do to me?!?" she was almost alarmed by the fact that she look beautiful. Though her body was very different, her voice remained much the same.

"It's so much easier to accept extra energy in your adult form, Chibi Usa." The prince told her simply.He looked down at her scornfully at the sound of her voice.

"Now, I must give you your adult emotions.You can't fully access it all with a body that doesn't fit your personality.In other words, if you have an adult body, you must have the adult senses and emotions, the education and intelligence of an adult. Not that you don't have that already.I just have to sharpen your senses for it."He added when he saw the insulted look upon her face, true he didn't know why he was being so kind to her.

"Alright… what do I have to do?" she questioned him willingly.

Diamond smiled.

"You just have to accept the thoughts of adulthood, of womanhood, just know that you are a woman now… and don't be afraid.I have to kiss you, but only to give you the same emotions that I acquired from adulthood, but the black energy will accustom it to your soul.Just trust me, Lady Serenity."Grasping her hand in his for comfort after seeing the fear in her eyes, he leaned to her.

As their lips greeted, he found he didn't have to force the kiss as much as he did when he kissed Emerald.The Black Crystal's energy flowed between the two, Diamond knew she was getting her emotions as her hand brushed against his cheek, then fell back to her side.He didn't know why she had done that, but he thought… maybe, it was the hypnosis that the crystal placed her in while she was transforming… Or maybe…

The bursts of dark karma ended, though Diamond's kiss lingered a few seconds longer. 

Opening his eyes, he backed away.

"So, Lady Serenity, how do you feel?" he asked her inquiringly.

"I feel so- alive!" the woman looked to him with sparkling red eyes, the fire of her soul so evident.And she was right- she did look fresh and alive… so new. "You have no idea, Prince!It's amazing- _so incredible!" _

Reaching over to the bed, he fetched a silk sheet and wrapped it around her body, rubbing her side momentarily to ensure warmth and comfort.The maroon bed sheet matched the color of Chibi Usa's face.

"There you are. I'll get you something to wear tomorrow." He told her.He didn't know why he was being so kind to her.The prince had no idea where his usual poise was.It was just gone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the prince got a pang for the woman. He didn't have any clue where it came from.Maybe it was the way she looked.Yes, it had a lot to do with her looks.She looked so much like Neo Queen Serenity, and yet she had her own look. It wasn't quite as regal and had more of a sexy edge to it.The way her pink hair flowed softly over her honey-tinted shoulders reminded him of something exotic.Her eyes weren't as large and innocent, but they held the same impish shimmer, yet with a wild, more fiery demeanor.He was really drawn in by those eyes.

And the most surprising part about it was that though he didn't think he wanted to have a pang for her, he tried to think of the Queen, and he shivered, but his mind shot back to the beauty standing in front of him.Diamond had very strong emotions for Neo Serenity, but could not seem to locate any of them at the moment.The presence of the Lady Serenity, no longer a small lady, seemed to make him lose track of everything else.The prince had no notion of what could be causing the reaction, but _something was._

It wasn't just the outer beauty, either.In the pit of his stomach, Diamond could feel something that he had never felt before.Or maybe he had, but he wasn't able to think of it at all being in the now wicked Lady's presence.Since he first saw her, the feeling was there, he realized, though he hadn't noticed it then.

"So, prince, what now?" the woman asked him.

"Diamond." He stated without realizing.

"Wha…?" she was perplexed.

"Call me Diamond." He smiled at her, hoping his desire for her wasn't evident.

"Yes, prince." She replied too quickly to pay attention to her reaction.

"Diamond." He said once more, with still a smile chiseled on his face.

"Yes… Diamond." She giggled.Her voice was deeper, yet it retained the same young tones to it.Diamond almost sighed at the voice, all of the sudden, not knowing why he felt like this out of the blue.

"And what do you wish to be called, Lady?" he asked her kindly.

"Chibi Usa… oh, hell, I don't want to be named after that half-hearted wench anymore.Would you help me pick out a name?" the reasonably tall woman asked of him.

Diamond was almost flattered.Again, not knowing where his regal stance left off to, he ignored it and set to work to figure out a name for the woman.

"Do you think that since I have the black moon on my forehead, and that means I am part of the black moon family…" she stopped.

"Yes…?" the prince urged her to go on.

"..and the black moon family all have gemstone names… well, I was wondering if maybe I could bear the name of a gemstone as well." She queried with a bold expression that placed Diamond in a state of awe.

"I'd be honored if you would take my-our name as yours." The prince began reciting engagement vows, then covered up in embarrassment.

"Now… what shall it be?" 

"I believe you should keep 'Lady' in it so that people know you as a person of regality. Don't you think?" he suggested.

"Great idea, Diamond.Now what could it be… hm… I'm not very good at naming gemstones…" the lady pondered.

"How about Ebony?" Diamond offered a suggestion.

"Lady Ebony! Oh, it's beautiful!" Chibi Usa exclaimed and smiled.

"It's very beautiful.It fits you perfectly." He gazed to her eyes, longingly.

Lady Ebony noticed the desire in his eyes. For the first time in her life, she got a ripple of hunger through her body.Following the instincts of the adult emotions, she smiled.

"You really think so, prince?" she inquired, walking up to him, becoming closer and closer to his body, which by now was aching for her.

"Yes, Ebony.I do. And it's Diamond." He whispered to her, his hand reaching up to brush against her face.Leaning into him, she felt his lips and hers greet into a kiss.Something seemed to explode as they kissed, a sudden passion awaking in both of them, greater than either one of them could have ever imagined. Their tongues danced as they both leaned into one another, pressing their bodies together.Their hands held each other tight, Diamond gently taking hold of her face and her waist and her pulling at his chest and behind his head, softly stroking her fingers through his silver hair.

As hunger took a fierce hold on both of them, they broke apart at the lips and he began to kiss her neck and shoulders.Ebony let out a small gasp as his tongue brought waves of delight across her skin.She ran her tongue along his neck to taste the sweetness of his skin.With his hand, Diamond ran it along the curve of the blanket which covered Ebony.He swiftly smoothed it off of her shoulders onto the ground, leaving her entirely nude.She just smiled at his actions.Walking towards him, Ebony backed him onto the bed. Straddling him for a second, she felt the heated lump of his erection through his pants as she took off his shirt.Then she had to remove herself from the straddle position, for he tempted her too much with his warm throbbing shaft beneath her.

Running her fingers over his chest, she bent down and kissed it up and down. Sitting beside him, she took his finger and placed it into her mouth and circled it with her tongue.Pulling it in and out in soft, sexual motions, he let out a gasp of ecstasy.Ebony took his finger from her mouth and went to the zipper of his pants. Pulling it down slowly, her fingers lingered across it, tempting him with her leisurely pace.Pulling his pants down slightly, she rubbed her hands inside of the zipper, slowly and gently.Diamond sucked in his breath as he tried not to cry out in hunger. She played with him a bit longer until he gasped loudly, sounding as if he couldn't take it anymore, which he couldn't.

Right before he entered her, he gave her a loving kiss on the lips. As their bodies came as one, a fire blazed within them.They held an intense power together and each one of them felt it. Neither knew what it was, but it was certainly there.

As they embraced each other in the dark of the night, Diamond pulled a blanket over her and scooted her closer to his body to smell her and feel the warmth of her body against his.He didn't know what had come over him, but it felt so good and he figured he would deal with it in the morning.It felt too good to worry about it right then.

As dawn rose, Diamond yawned himself awake.The morning seemed more intense, and yet lighter than before. Something smelled sweet, and the prince breathed it in deep.Hearing a breath behind him, his eyes went wide.

Turning over slowly, hoping it wasn't Emerald, he looked with disdain. He took back the look immediately once he saw the sweet face he had turned to.Ebony's eyes gazed up at him lovingly, her hand reaching to his chest.

Diamond couldn't fight the smile that came to his face, nor could he help the kiss he planted on her forehead.For some reason, something inside of him wouldn't let him be mean to her. She was, in fact, the only one he had been truly kind to in many years.

Running his fingers through her hair, Diamond was impulsed to say something.

"Good morning, Ebony." A grin still invaded his face, though he didn't try and fight it as much.

"Good morning, Diamond.How did you sleep?" Such a caring thing to say! He thought.Blushing, his smile grew broader.

"Very well, thank you.And you?" Pulling her closer to him, he asked her kindly.

"Wonderfully." She cooed, feeling his warm body pull hers to him comfortingly, not aware of his unusual reaction to her soft voice.

They lay there for a moment, without words and yet they both said so much.

Sitting upright, Diamond stretched and yawned lightly.

"Diamond, I hate to be irritating, but do you have anything I can wear until I find something else?" Ebony asked politely.Diamond was not offended.

"Yes, I believe you can wear my silk robe until I'm able to mooch something off of Emerald." He laughed.

"Who is that?" she questioned innocently.

The prince smiled.

"Oh, it's just a woman who is, for some strange reason, part of the Black Moon Family." Diamond rolled his eyes.

"I have always wondered… why is it called the Black Moon Family if you're not all related to each other?" she inquired.

Diamond froze.He had never thought of that.This woman gave him so much to think about!

"You know, Ebony, I don't know." He answered truthfully.

They both laughed heartily, which felt good for the prince.

Ebony stood up, her bare body gleaming in the morning, well-shadowed by the dark tints.Her hair flowed freely down to her sides, odangos completely abolished. Stretching her entire body's length, Diamond gazed to her with longing he never knew he could have for someone besides the queen.He looked away in fear his body would be overcome with desire with her again.

Diamond pushed his body off of the bed and pressed it against hers.The woman blushed intensely, smiling with ardor.

"So, you're hungry again, I assume?" she asked, heat rising for him again.

"Is that a problem?" he almost laughed as his bare body pressed to Ebony's backside, him wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"I quite enjoy it, actually." Ebony grinned and kissed him amorously.

Turning to him, Ebony kissed him lavishly, then enfolded him in her arms.Their sweet kiss drew up desire in them once more, and they lowered their embrace back to the bed once again. 

Sexy, ne?


	5. Obsession Chapter 5

"I know a way where I can grant some of your wish

"I know a way where I can grant some of your wish.I can help you make this Usagi look like a fool and show her how much power your soul has.She will realize that your soul can conquer and that you and so much stronger than she ever thought."

The child's face beamed.

"Really?Oh, thank you so much!Why would you take time out of your life to help me?" Chibi Usa questioned him, puzzled.

"Because, I have to clear up some business with her anyway." He laughed slightly.

"Thank you, Prince…?" Small Lady tried to remember the man's name.

"Diamond, Lady Serenity, it's Prince Diamond." He corrected her.

"Well, thank you, Prince Diamond." 

The prince took the young child's hand and walked her out into the middle of the room.

"What are we doing?" she asked him inquisitively, but the prince remained silent.

Diamond took a deep breath, inhaling the dark energy of the Black Crystal.As he allowed this to enter his body, he took his hand and ran it across the child's eyes, closing them gently as to not over-expose them to the light of the Black Crystal.

Pressing all of his body's black energy to his hands, Diamondpoured it into Chibi Usa's body. Then, stepping away from her blackened form while still projecting energy into it, he smiled in satisfaction as he watched.

Slowly, her body began to stretch out, thinning and growing taller.Without knowing it, Chibi Usa was levitating in the air a few inches off of the ground, spinning slightly as her body began to transform.Her muscles protruded through her slender limbs, making her appear as an athletic.The breasts that were barely visible burst from her chest, round and curvaceous. Her waist dipped in at the hips, thickening out for her round buttocks and down again for her thighs.Her skin tanned a bit, making her look a honey-golden color.The golden moon on her forehead shattered as if it was crystal itself, and was replaced with a glossy reversed black moon.The eyes embedded on her face slanted a little, and thinned out to accustom her elongated adult face.Involuntarily thrusting her hand into the air, her nails shot out from her fingers and glistened with deep crimson polish.

The girl's body fell to the ground, but she caught herself in a squat position, bouncing to her feet again.

Diamond, sighing with relief that it was over; his body couldn't spare so much black energy or he would weaken himself.

Chibi Usa looked up to Diamond's face, totally surprised and baffled all at the same time. She walked closer to the prince, oblivious to the fact that her clothes had ripped in the growth process and stood there in the nude.Diamond, however, _wasn't oblivious.He was quite aware that she was naked, and was trying not to look at her body, new and alive by the black energy.Though the energy was a wicked one, it seemed to have an effect on her and made her seem more gorgeous than if she had grown by nature._

"Prince Diamond, w-what just happened?I'm- I'm gorgeous! What did you do to me?!?" she was almost alarmed by the fact that she look beautiful. Though her body was very different, her voice remained much the same.

"It's so much easier to accept extra energy in your adult form, Chibi Usa." The prince told her simply.He looked down at her scornfully at the sound of her voice.

"Now, I must give you your adult emotions.You can't fully access it all with a body that doesn't fit your personality.In other words, if you have an adult body, you must have the adult senses and emotions, the education and intelligence of an adult. Not that you don't have that already.I just have to sharpen your senses for it."He added when he saw the insulted look upon her face, true he didn't know why he was being so kind to her.

"Alright… what do I have to do?" she questioned him willingly.

Diamond smiled.

"You just have to accept the thoughts of adulthood, of womanhood, just know that you are a woman now… and don't be afraid.I have to kiss you, but only to give you the same emotions that I acquired from adulthood, but the black energy will accustom it to your soul.Just trust me, Lady Serenity."Grasping her hand in his for comfort after seeing the fear in her eyes, he leaned to her.

As their lips greeted, he found he didn't have to force the kiss as much as he did when he kissed Emerald.The Black Crystal's energy flowed between the two, Diamond knew she was getting her emotions as her hand brushed against his cheek, then fell back to her side.He didn't know why she had done that, but he thought… maybe, it was the hypnosis that the crystal placed her in while she was transforming… Or maybe…

The bursts of dark karma ended, though Diamond's kiss lingered a few seconds longer. 

Opening his eyes, he backed away.

"So, Lady Serenity, how do you feel?" he asked her inquiringly.

"I feel so- alive!" the woman looked to him with sparkling red eyes, the fire of her soul so evident.And she was right- she did look fresh and alive… so new. "You have no idea, Prince!It's amazing- _so incredible!" _

Reaching over to the bed, he fetched a silk sheet and wrapped it around her body, rubbing her side momentarily to ensure warmth and comfort.The maroon bed sheet matched the color of Chibi Usa's face.

"There you are. I'll get you something to wear tomorrow." He told her.He didn't know why he was being so kind to her.The prince had no idea where his usual poise was.It was just gone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the prince got a pang for the woman. He didn't have any clue where it came from.Maybe it was the way she looked.Yes, it had a lot to do with her looks.She looked so much like Neo Queen Serenity, and yet she had her own look. It wasn't quite as regal and had more of a sexy edge to it.The way her pink hair flowed softly over her honey-tinted shoulders reminded him of something exotic.Her eyes weren't as large and innocent, but they held the same impish shimmer, yet with a wild, more fiery demeanor.He was really drawn in by those eyes.

And the most surprising part about it was that though he didn't think he wanted to have a pang for her, he tried to think of the Queen, and he shivered, but his mind shot back to the beauty standing in front of him.Diamond had very strong emotions for Neo Serenity, but could not seem to locate any of them at the moment.The presence of the Lady Serenity, no longer a small lady, seemed to make him lose track of everything else.The prince had no notion of what could be causing the reaction, but _something was._

It wasn't just the outer beauty, either.In the pit of his stomach, Diamond could feel something that he had never felt before.Or maybe he had, but he wasn't able to think of it at all being in the now wicked Lady's presence.Since he first saw her, the feeling was there, he realized, though he hadn't noticed it then.

"So, prince, what now?" the woman asked him.

"Diamond." He stated without realizing.

"Wha…?" she was perplexed.

"Call me Diamond." He smiled at her, hoping his desire for her wasn't evident.

"Yes, prince." She replied too quickly to pay attention to her reaction.

"Diamond." He said once more, with still a smile chiseled on his face.

"Yes… Diamond." She giggled.Her voice was deeper, yet it retained the same young tones to it.Diamond almost sighed at the voice, all of the sudden, not knowing why he felt like this out of the blue.

"And what do you wish to be called, Lady?" he asked her kindly.

"Chibi Usa… oh, hell, I don't want to be named after that half-hearted wench anymore.Would you help me pick out a name?" the reasonably tall woman asked of him.

Diamond was almost flattered.Again, not knowing where his regal stance left off to, he ignored it and set to work to figure out a name for the woman.

"Do you think that since I have the black moon on my forehead, and that means I am part of the black moon family…" she stopped.

"Yes…?" the prince urged her to go on.

"..and the black moon family all have gemstone names… well, I was wondering if maybe I could bear the name of a gemstone as well." She queried with a bold expression that placed Diamond in a state of awe.

"I'd be honored if you would take my-our name as yours." The prince began reciting engagement vows, then covered up in embarrassment.

"Now… what shall it be?" 

"I believe you should keep 'Lady' in it so that people know you as a person of regality. Don't you think?" he suggested.

"Great idea, Diamond.Now what could it be… hm… I'm not very good at naming gemstones…" the lady pondered.

"How about Ebony?" Diamond offered a suggestion.

"Lady Ebony! Oh, it's beautiful!" Chibi Usa exclaimed and smiled.

"It's very beautiful.It fits you perfectly." He gazed to her eyes, longingly.

Lady Ebony noticed the desire in his eyes. For the first time in her life, she got a ripple of hunger through her body.Following the instincts of the adult emotions, she smiled.

"You really think so, prince?" she inquired, walking up to him, becoming closer and closer to his body, which by now was aching for her.

"Yes, Ebony.I do. And it's Diamond." He whispered to her, his hand reaching up to brush against her face.Leaning into him, she felt his lips and hers greet into a kiss.Something seemed to explode as they kissed, a sudden passion awaking in both of them, greater than either one of them could have ever imagined. Their tongues danced as they both leaned into one another, pressing their bodies together.Their hands held each other tight, Diamond gently taking hold of her face and her waist and her pulling at his chest and behind his head, softly stroking her fingers through his silver hair.

As hunger took a fierce hold on both of them, they broke apart at the lips and he began to kiss her neck and shoulders.Ebony let out a small gasp as his tongue brought waves of delight across her skin.She ran her tongue along his neck to taste the sweetness of his skin.With his hand, Diamond ran it along the curve of the blanket which covered Ebony.He swiftly smoothed it off of her shoulders onto the ground, leaving her entirely nude.She just smiled at his actions.Walking towards him, Ebony backed him onto the bed. Straddling him for a second, she felt the heated lump of his erection through his pants as she took off his shirt.Then she had to remove herself from the straddle position, for he tempted her too much with his warm throbbing shaft beneath her.

Running her fingers over his chest, she bent down and kissed it up and down. Sitting beside him, she took his finger and placed it into her mouth and circled it with her tongue.Pulling it in and out in soft, sexual motions, he let out a gasp of ecstasy.Ebony took his finger from her mouth and went to the zipper of his pants. Pulling it down slowly, her fingers lingered across it, tempting him with her leisurely pace.Pulling his pants down slightly, she rubbed her hands inside of the zipper, slowly and gently.Diamond sucked in his breath as he tried not to cry out in hunger. She played with him a bit longer until he gasped loudly, sounding as if he couldn't take it anymore, which he couldn't.

Right before he entered her, he gave her a loving kiss on the lips. As their bodies came as one, a fire blazed within them.They held an intense power together and each one of them felt it. Neither knew what it was, but it was certainly there.

As they embraced each other in the dark of the night, Diamond pulled a blanket over her and scooted her closer to his body to smell her and feel the warmth of her body against his.He didn't know what had come over him, but it felt so good and he figured he would deal with it in the morning.It felt too good to worry about it right then.

As dawn rose, Diamond yawned himself awake.The morning seemed more intense, and yet lighter than before. Something smelled sweet, and the prince breathed it in deep.Hearing a breath behind him, his eyes went wide.

Turning over slowly, hoping it wasn't Emerald, he looked with disdain. He took back the look immediately once he saw the sweet face he had turned to.Ebony's eyes gazed up at him lovingly, her hand reaching to his chest.

Diamond couldn't fight the smile that came to his face, nor could he help the kiss he planted on her forehead.For some reason, something inside of him wouldn't let him be mean to her. She was, in fact, the only one he had been truly kind to in many years.

Running his fingers through her hair, Diamond was impulsed to say something.

"Good morning, Ebony." A grin still invaded his face, though he didn't try and fight it as much.

"Good morning, Diamond.How did you sleep?" Such a caring thing to say! He thought.Blushing, his smile grew broader.

"Very well, thank you.And you?" Pulling her closer to him, he asked her kindly.

"Wonderfully." She cooed, feeling his warm body pull hers to him comfortingly, not aware of his unusual reaction to her soft voice.

They lay there for a moment, without words and yet they both said so much.

Sitting upright, Diamond stretched and yawned lightly.

"Diamond, I hate to be irritating, but do you have anything I can wear until I find something else?" Ebony asked politely.Diamond was not offended.

"Yes, I believe you can wear my silk robe until I'm able to mooch something off of Emerald." He laughed.

"Who is that?" she questioned innocently.

The prince smiled.

"Oh, it's just a woman who is, for some strange reason, part of the Black Moon Family." Diamond rolled his eyes.

"I have always wondered… why is it called the Black Moon Family if you're not all related to each other?" she inquired.

Diamond froze.He had never thought of that.This woman gave him so much to think about!

"You know, Ebony, I don't know." He answered truthfully.

They both laughed heartily, which felt good for the prince.

Ebony stood up, her bare body gleaming in the morning, well-shadowed by the dark tints.Her hair flowed freely down to her sides, odangos completely abolished. Stretching her entire body's length, Diamond gazed to her with longing he never knew he could have for someone besides the queen.He looked away in fear his body would be overcome with desire with her again.

Diamond pushed his body off of the bed and pressed it against hers.The woman blushed intensely, smiling with ardor.

"So, you're hungry again, I assume?" she asked, heat rising for him again.

"Is that a problem?" he almost laughed as his bare body pressed to Ebony's backside, him wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"I quite enjoy it, actually." Ebony grinned and kissed him amorously.

Turning to him, Ebony kissed him lavishly, then enfolded him in her arms.Their sweet kiss drew up desire in them once more, and they lowered their embrace back to the bed once again. 


	6. Obsession Chapter 6

*

*** 

"-So most of it is Wiseman's fault. If he hadn't been practicing black magic, we would all be down on Earth, enjoying all of it's wonders.But now, we're doomed to live the rest of our lives in the palace, with no association with the Earth or its people." Diamond explained. He took a second to rest as her hand kneaded his back, massaging him with skill.

He had ended up telling her more than he wanted to. Something inside him just opened around her, though he tried to control it. He hadn't let out the entire just of everything, but almost. About the only things he didn't tell her were either about his desire for the queen, and that the plan was to take over Crystal Tokyo.He was sure that she'd have some sort of rejection to it, as he did.Diamond didn't know why he was letting Wiseman control the plan.If they had just signed a treaty, they wouldn't have to be banned.It was Wiseman's plan, and Wiseman's revenge.

"That's so sad!"

They kept on talking and talking and talking and talking until the night ended.It was about three in the morning before they realized it.

"Wow, Diamond, it's so late." Ebony told him.

"Do you want to retreat for the night?" he asked her, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"No.I want to hear more about everything. Everything you say is just so fascinating, so captivating, I don't want the conversation to end." She ran her finger up and down his back, making him tremble.

"Alright. What else do you want to know?" he smiled.

"I want to know… what exactly _is your plan?" her eyes fell to his._

Diamond froze.What was he going to tell her? He couldn't let her know he wanted her mother.He didn't know why… but he couldn't let her know.But could he lie to her? She, her eyes, dug into his soul, softly prying out information without even knowing she was prying.

"It is, it was, to take over Crystal Tokyo.I didn't think of it; it was Wiseman's idea.He came up with it years ago, to take revenge on those who banished him.I should have seen it, that old man manipulated my mind from the start… but I'm a heavy drinker… and I think I was probably drunk…" he hung his head in shame.

"Oh, Diamond, you're the prince! You can stop him." Ebony said with confidence that made him want to smile.

"That's not all though.I agreed to it… because… I wanted to see… I wanted to be with your mother…" he choked out.

Her smiled broadened.

"It's okay. You don't have to be afraid to tell me. If you tell the truth, you can't insult me." Taking his hand into hers, she looked to his eyes and saw the fear.

"For the longest time, I've had such a passion for your mother. Every thought was filled with her.I traveled to Earth a few years ago to try and make a treaty with her so that we may love on Earth once more.I took one look at her and I fell in this never-ending cycle of desire.She rejected me, burning me with her eyes…" he went on.This conversation continued for hours, Ebony opening up about things as well. And surprisingly enough, neither of them were offended or jealous of each other's wants or desires. They respected each other's thoughts and emotions.Diamond never knew he held so many emotions, let alone that he would share them with someone else.

"-but Mamoru was my future father! I couldn't believe that someone who was so incredible and young was my own father! I felt so gross after that, trying to deny any emotions that would come to me for him.It made me want to hurl, you know?" Ebony shook her head in disgust. Looking to the clock, she sighed. "Oh, Diamond.It's so late." 

"I think we ought to go to bed." He suggested and sat up.

Pulling down the blankets on the top of the bed, he bent over Ebony and smiled.

"Come now, Lady." He took her hand gently, bringing her to his body. She gasped in surprise, which triggered something in Diamond.

"Oh, Ebony…" he cooed.

Glancing up to him, she smiled.

"Still hungry?" she ran her fingers along the sides of his hips.

The prince smiled lasciviously.

"Always." 

They kissed intensely, once again aroused by passion to no extent. 

Diamond awoke from his bed to find himself all alone.He shuddered and frowned.Where had Ebony gone?Maybe he had really dreamt her after all… No, he knew she wasn't a dream; that she really existed. But where had she gone?

Placing on his suit, Diamond yawned and walked out of his room. Something delicious caught his nose, bringing him involuntarily to the kitchen. There he saw Ebony, at the stove, frying up breakfast.She was wearing her black dress with a little white apron over top of it. He couldn't keep back the sweet little sigh that escaped his mouth.Walking up behind her, Diamond threw his arms around her waist and picked her up into his arms.She let out a surprised yelp, but then laughed when she saw who it was.

"Diamond, you scared me!" she hugged him.

"I scare many people!" he replied, laughing at her reactions.

"I was just cooking you some breakfast- you do like eggs, right?" Ebony asked him sweetly.

Diamond's heart melted.Nobody had ever cared enough to actually cook him breakfast.He was overjoyed all of the sudden, and so flattered.

"Yes.But you're even better." He kissed her, tasting her mouth and soul at the same time. After a second, she broke apart form him, placing her hand over his lips.

"Don't, Diamond… It's so hard to stop myself when you kiss me." She smiled, looking at the ground, then turned back to the eggs.

"And why would you try and stop that?" he asked with a sensual grin.

"You've got a hunger like a poor man, Diamond." She laughed as he walked up behind her.

"A poor man feeds from a queen's passion, dear Ebony. And you wonder why I'm hungry?" he purred, then licked the side of her neck to hear a playful giggle.

Diamond slowly let go of her as to not get too wishful of her.

"So, Diamond, what are your plans today?" she asked.

"I… have no idea.I can't really say- we live on Nemesis and we can't really _do anything." He said ashamed._

"Well… hm…" Ebony thought."Maybe, if we can't do anything fun, we can take advantage of this time to do business."

Diamond smiled.

"Not _that kind of business." She said with a smile._

"Damn." He said, then laughed.

"You said that when it comes to Crystal Tokyo, you don't really want to take it over, right?" she asked.

"Yes.I don't feel it necessary to take over the city because it banished us.That's foolish." Diamond sat down with a cup of coffee. For some reason, he didn't want to take over the city now, even if giving up the mission meant giving up the queen.He was so confused, but proud enough to overcome it.

"Well, Even though I don't like the people there, I don't want it to be taken over, either.Wouldn't it just be better to threaten them, have me take over as heir, and you and I rule together?" she inquired, then turned to him.

She just amazed him more and more.

"You would take me by your side?" he asked her with joy.

"Why of course.Why would you ever think that I wouldn't?" She walked closer to him.

"You are, Ebony, one of the sweetest people I know."

"Diamond, I am the only sweet person you know." She laughed. "Set aside yourself."

She kissed him longingly.

"You're burning the eggs." He laughed.

"I'll burn more than that when I'm through." She whispered with a chuckle.

Walking back to tend the eggs, Diamond watched her body as her movement swayed swiftly from side to side. Kami, but he loved her body.

Sapphire sauntered in through the kitchen door.Seeing Ebony at the stove, he sighed with pity for the poor woman.Diamond must have some kind of magical touch- he trained them so well.

"Do you want some wine, Ebony?" he asked her politely, then looked to Diamond. "I know you'll be wanting some, Diamond."

"Uh, no thanks.I think I'll just have some coffee." The woman smiled.

Diamond glanced to her, then to his brother.If she wasn't going to have any, then why have Sapphire get it?He didn't know why he thought this, but he did. He felt extra kind.It was probably the fact that someone was cooking him eggs.Someone besides his brother.

"I'll take some coffee, too, Sapphire." Diamond smiled. "Please."

Sapphire stared at Diamond.What the hell had come over him?At first, he was loving it, but now it was beginning to scare him.His brother never turned down wine._Never.Something had to have been done.Maybe it had something to do with Ebony. Sapphire looked queerly at her.Things had been upside-down since the woman came.But what could she have done that Diamond, the bitter, drunken revengeful knave he had called his brother, would be acting sweet and staying away from wine?He was practically a drunk and had been for many years.Sapphire continued to stare, now at the loving way that Diamond gazed upon Ebony, seemingly entwined with her soul and not her looks.Even though Diamond had given her Black Crystal energy, it was almost as if the Silver Crystal, the lovely and blessed Ginzuishou was still inside her soul, affecting him in such a divine way._

Shaking his head, Sapphire waked over to the coffee machine and began pouring mochas for each of them.

"Wash up, Sapphire! Breakfast is almost done!" Ebony called with a smile.Then, turning to Diamond, she whispered, "I didn't want them to suspect anything, so I made for them, too.But they're mostly for you."

The dark-haired man looked up.She had made breakfast… for him?

_Is she trying to poison me?!? He thought in a panic._

"Uh, no thanks, I think I'll pass." He smiled falsely.

"C'mon, Sapphire, it's not good for you to drink on an empty stomach."Grinning, she looked to him once more.

"It's okay, Ebony, thank you anyway." Ebony saw the look in his eyes and laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Sapphire, don't be so paranoid!" she giggled again. Picking up a fork, she poked it in the eggs and took a bite. "Look- see? It's totally fine!" 

Sapphire glanced at her skeptically, then sat down at the table.

Choking down her laughter at the man's assumption, she shook her head and brought the platter to the table.

"Should I go fetch Wiseman?" she inquired.

"The old man never eats, really." Sapphire shrugged his shoulders, taking a bite of the breakfast.

"Then, where would I find Emerald?" She looked at Sapphire as he coughed fiercely at her name. "You alright, Sapphire? Oh, my god, it wasn't the food, was it?!?"She asked panickedly, rubbing his back and looking to Diamond for help. 

He laughed hysterically, restraining from spitting food at the other two.

"No, Ebony.It wasn't the food," he managed to choke out before going into a fit of hysterical coughing and laughter. 

"Are you okay?" she questioned, somewhat calmed.

"Yes, it's okay." He laughed again.

Ebony fell relieved and yet tensely, into Diamond's arms, not thinking about it.

"It's alright, Ebony." He soothed, laughing softly.

Sapphire stared at the two, totally awed. Ebony, who noticed the look of confusion, blushed and stood up slowly.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the three, obviously because of Sapphire's sudden desire to know what was going on.

Diamond stood up and took hold of Ebony's hand, then kissed her.

Ebony wrapped her arms around him, caught in the moment of Diamond's impulsive boldness. They seemed to glow in the morning light, and Diamond soon forgot he was showing Sapphire, but just kissed her for the joy of kissing her. An overwhelming feeling swept over him, and though he couldn't shake it, he didn't try.

Sapphire just watched them in awe as they tore at each other's souls with searching lips.It was almost as if they held an aura of their own, shining so bright and blissful.The man didn't know how this could be his brother, the same brother who slapped him for asking a question.Now the silver man was kissing a beautiful woman, not just because of the plan, he realized now, but for himself.And for her.

Suddenly, Emerald burst into the room.

"Diam-oh, hell!!!" she screamed startling the two, causing them to break apart, though still connected at the hands.Tears filled her eyes, and she turned around and ran.

Sapphire pushed back his chair in a rush and ran immediately after her.

Gazing at each other, Ebony got a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, Diamond.Thank you." She hugged him with force.

Diamond embraced her in awe. What had he done? He bit his lip.

Sapphire stopped abruptly to find Emerald collapsed on the floor, pulsing with sobs. Reaching down, he embraced her lightly. She tried to shrug him off, but he didn't let go.

"Emerald." He purred.

"Go away, Sapphire.I don't need your pity." She spat, but it didn't affect him.

"Good.I'm not here to give it." He told her, still holding her tightly with affection.

Emerald looked at him with anger and rejection, though it seemed to do no good.

"Look, Emerald, you can't go on letting Diamond hurt you like this.If you're ever going to live your life, you have to get over him." He soothed, stroking her hair.

"Why not?" she pouted like a child, jerking away from his hand on her head after a few seconds.

"Because… He's in love." Sapphire could find no other way to put it.

"He is _not!" she cried, then wiped more tears. Sapphire reached to her cheek, smearing some of her tears from her face, though she didn't try and stop him.Instead she closed her eyes and let more tears fall, biting her lip._

"He is, Emerald. I have lived with him all my life, and I have never seen him like this.He's been so bitter, and through all my attempts, I have not been able to make him act like she has. And I know what people act like when they're in love." He rubbed his hand across the side of her face, then stood up.

Emerald looked to him, wide-eyed.In a sense, she didn't want him to leave.

"Sapphire, wait!" she called.He turned around slightly in acknowledgment."I-I need someone to cry on.Would you… would you come and talk to me?" The look on Sapphire's face softened.

"Sure, Emerald." The man strode over to her again.Bending down, he hugged her once more. "I just hope I can help."

"I'm sure any help is better than none." She tried to smile, but burst into a sob.

"It's okay, Emerald.It's okay to cry." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

***

"Are you sure you want to do this, Diamond? I mean, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." Ebony asked, unsure.

"Yes, Ebony.I know." He smiled, and took her hand. "Just don't be afraid to say what you feel to defend yourself.You have every damn right to keep posture." He gazed at her, then noticed how off-poise he was, and grinned. "But you don't have to." He whispered softly in her ear, kissing it gently.

Holding her tight by his side, Diamond walked steadily with Ebony up to the place where Wiseman sat.

"Yes, Prince?" he asked, seeming almost annoyed that his prince had come to see him.

Diamond cleared his throat and glanced at Ebony.

"We would like to this futile mission before it had begun." She stated.

"What mission, woman?" the man snapped.

"The mission to take over Crystal Tokyo." Diamond strained to keep his cool, though the old man set his nerve ablaze."It's high time to stop your pointless plans for revenge, Wiseman.It's gone too far and I know now that taking over the city, killing the monarchs, it's just wrong.This woman, Ebony, has helped me come to see that. So I demand that you discontinue the attack.It's meaningless and you know it."

Wiseman laughed.

"You fool! You have ended your whole life's mission, your project because of one little distraction- what's worse, because of a woman!" he laughed again.

"You give shame to laughter, old man." Ebony stated sharply."I have a name- you will call me Ebony.And you will listen to every word I have to say, for I represent your prince." Though her voice was firm, it was also calm. Diamond smiled gently.

"I cannot see you destroy the lives of those who have done nothing.Maybe, if you weren't such a fool with your magic, we'd still be on Earth. Furthermore, what's to come after this is done? Why should we take over the city when we could make compromises with the queen to let us back on Earth?" he rambled on, speaking of such intelligent words that Wiseman's smile faded.Was he drunk? The old man thought.But no, as he looked to Diamond's eye, he saw something he never thought he would.He was sober.

"Pay attention, Wiseman." Ebony commanded, then stared at Diamond once more.

"I will not end this- she has played with your mind, Diamond and manipulated what you really think.You don't want to end this and give up your precious queen, do you?" he shot with a sly grin.

"I don't care about the queen anymore.And the only one who's been manipulating is you." His grip with Ebony remained tight for strength.

"Fine then, prince, but I absolutely refuse to stop this.I will continue, and I will keep your place, for I know that you'll join me again sooner or later." The man waved this hand over the black crystal ball in front of him.

"Then you're dismissed."Diamond said simply.

"I'll come back when you've gotten over whatever black magic she's putting over you." Wiseman snorted, then looked fiercely at the woman who glared back at him just as coldly. 

"No, you're _dismissed. You can pick up whatever items you have here aside from your crystal ball, which I naturally assume you'll take, and leave the palace.I am a grown man and no longer need you for assistance. I thank you for doing whatever you did to get us here and for trying to mess with my mind and whatever trouble you've ever gotten me into.I now know what mistakes I need not make.I give my thanks to your assistance, and can only hope you find some other place to do your biddings." He nodded, then turned abruptly to Ebony._

"You will regret this, prince.I will not, not now, not ever, discontinue this mission.Whether you help me or not." He sneered, then snapped and disappeared.


	7. Obsession Chapter 7

Ebony smiled

Ebony smiled.

"We did it… we did it!" he grinned, and laughed joyfully, truly.

Ebony laughed heartily and threw her arms around Diamond. He caught her stomach and twirled her around, then brought her to his body.Their embrace softened as her set her on the floor, still pressed against him.

"Oh, Ebony." Diamond sighed and pulled her closer to his lips.They could feel the heat of each other's breath and bodies, but didn't kiss.

"Thank you, Ebony… I never… I never would have done this… without you." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.She smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, Diamond!" she pushed towards his lips, greeting them in a passionate shimmer of happiness. He felt her body on his, vibrant with a glittering aura that he enjoyed so much more than he ever gathered he could.Though he wanted her again, badly now, he held her in his arms, in a bliss of being with someone so extraordinarily wonderful.

"I'm so proud of you, dear Ebony.You stood up to Wiseman and told him off… Nobody has ever talked to him like that, and that was a very daring move." He finally said to her, holding her tightly.

"I should be giving the thanks.Diamond, you were my backbone, and that's what helped me become strong. I did it to help you. And I'm so glad I did." 

Diamond's eyes grew glittery at her emotion, and by his, too. He sighed shakily with overwhelming bursts of swirling sensation.Leaning to her once more, he kissed her with such passion, such force, that she broke apart gasping for a second, then bent to his lips again.

Sapphire stood at the doorway, leaning into the post, smiling. He resisted the urge to scold himself for doubting Diamond, and for talking wrongly with nasty assumptions about Ebony.She had, after all, had some kind of wonderful affect on Diamond, and Sapphire loved it.She had put emotion back into him, filled him once again with life instead of the coursing emptiness so prolongingly taking over his mind. Sapphire still had his inner voice, but he could feel it- the emotion ran so thick through Diamond's veins, which his actions proved.He could sense it, being his brother.He had almost no doubt in his heart that Diamond was in love.It was a silly idea, he knew.But what else could possibly make a person so filled with hatred and rage and desire so sweet and true? 

He grinned again, then turned around to Emerald. She stood, biting her pink feathered fan, looking away from Diamond with tears in her eyes, but she didn't cry.He could tell she held it in, for her love was strong for him.

"You are so strong, Emerald.You shame this man." He smiled, and rubbed her shoulder, then swiftly waltzed to the room where Diamond stood.

Emerald looked after to Sapphire, her eyes semi-shut in concentration on holding back the tears.He was so kind to her… She didn't feel so irritated by his feelings for her; she needed his shoulder to cry on, and he was good to talk to.

She turned her head slightly and looked at the three in the other room.Looking to Diamond, she saw the look in his eyes towards Lady Ebony.He didn't have that look for _her.She yawned back a sob. Sighing, she knew._

_Emerald, Sapphire's right.You can't keep on loving him knowing he is… in love.With another.She gulped.__He's not the man for you, and you can't make yourself miserable waiting for him when you know he cares for another._

She straightened herself, then walked into the room with the others.

Sapphire embraced his brother as he wanted to do for so many years.

"I just knew you would make the right choice. I thank you." He said softly and smiled as Diamond hugged him right back.

"Thank Ebony, Sapphire. If it had not been for her, I never would have been able to gather myself to do it." Diamond took Ebony's hand tightly in his, and she sighed in contentment.

Emerald tiptoed to Diamond slowly, shyly and stood quietly beside him.

"Thank you, Diamond.You have saved yourself such emotional stress, and spared many people their lives." She nodded her head.

Diamond laughed and hugged her lightly.

"Just because I'm with someone else doesn't give you a reason to be such a stranger!" he chuckled once more. He let her go and saw her eyes sparkling.

"I know, Diamond. I just didn't know…" she trailed off, seeing the others staring at her and she blushed.

"Well, it's fine." He smiled in forgiveness, and she sighed in happiness.

Emerald leaned to Ebony's ear in a whisper. 

"And thank you, Ebony, for helping bring out the wonderful person in him.I knew it was there, but only one person holds the key to another's heart, and the fool is made from she who stands around desperately trying to unlock it with a hairpin." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed to the stunned Ebony. Taking Ebony's hand in hers, Emerald shook it gently and grinned.

"But, I've got to get going.I need to take a shower.My thanks to you, Ebony, and you too, Diamond." Emerald nodded, then spun around and trotted to her room.

Sapphire smiled to himself.

As Emerald walked to her room, she found the door unlocked.Shaking her head, she found it odd, but said nothing of it- it _did save her time fiddling around for keys._

Gasping, she found her room lit with candles.The dim light gave a romantic glow to the room, making her want to sigh.She was quite surprised as she saw her bedroom clean and smelling handsome of men's cologne.She breathed in the rich scent and blew out her breath heartily. 

Stepping lightly, she looked upon the floor. Gazing into the darkness, her eyes set on a dark rose petal, a deep red; scarlet, in fact. Emerald glanced to the side and found another rose petal.And not too far from that one, another. It seemed to be a trail of them, so Emerald followed them one by one, picking them up as she went along.

The trail ended upon her pillow, leaving her in a gasp.There, in the darkness of candlelit satin, she found a deep scarlet red rose. The petals seemed to flow around the stem in such a beautiful array, Emerald couldn't help but sigh.

On the stem was an attached note. It read:

Dear Emerald, 

I pray you good dreams, and I thank you for consulting me to your troubles.

God rest you safe and happy.

Sapphire

_What a thoughtful gift… how kind he is to me… her mind trailed off, thinking to how nice he had been to her, how he had lent her a helping hand when she needed it. Sighing once more, she thought of his smile.So genuine, so sweet… _

Emerald picked up the rose, stared at it thoughtfully, and brought it to her nose to carry its' sweet scent through her body.

Ebony and Diamond lay on his bed, holding each other.She breathed in his sweet scent as he smelled hers.It was such a wonderful feeling for the both of them, and neither of them wanted it to end.

"Ebony…" he whispered in her ear, making her quiver.

"Yes, Diamond?" she replied almost under her breath, still in mid-inhale of his body.

"I want to tell you something." He cooed.

"Hm-hm." She laughed slightly. "Yes?"

"Today, when you told Wiseman off, and when you stood up for me… well…" he began, still utterly quiet.

"Yes?" Ebony asked, stoking his smooth chest, which gleamed from the halfway-unbuttoned shirt. They had made love a couple of times after the confrontation to celebrate, and neither of them were fully clothed yet.

"Well… I've never been more proud of anyone in my life.You were incredible, and I just want to thank you once more… For all you've done for me… you'll never know…" he sighed.

Ebony gazed up at him voluptuously with a lazy smile.

"Show me." She grinned, eyes crinkling in amusement. 

Diamond laughed and nuzzled her neck.

"Gladly." His lips trailed up her neck to her face, then to her ear until he felt her relax.Then, looking into her eyes, his fiery desire was once again visible.

"Are you hungry _again, Diamond?" she laughed._

"What can I say? You're delicious." He remarked and licked the side of her cheek playfully.

"You are too much." She shook her head and giggled.

"On the contrary, Lady Ebony.I fear I am not enough." His smile lessened, only enough for it to look kind and sincere.

She gazed at him in amazement.

"Diamond, look at this." She slid her open shirt off of her round breasts, setting it to the side. Standing up, her dress fell to the ground, revealing her nude body in the golden daylight. 

"My eyes, my lips, my body, my passion, these-" she motioned to her breasts. "-have all been revealed to you.Again and again and again. You own my body, Diamond.And you own my heart.You are so much more than what you think yourself to be." Ebony covered her mouth with the side of her hand, afraid she might have said too much.

Diamond, for once, had nothing to say.She really felt this way about him? His heart pounded harshly in his chest, thrashing against the walls of him until he feared she might hear it.No, he must have been mistaken… she couldn't have said those words to him… could she? And he knew, he had known from the very beginning, that he felt about her.From that transformation kiss that held for what seemed to be so long, to the very moment they stood, he felt it deep in his soul. And he was utterly confused about it, too.What in her could have made her feel so strongly about her?He just didn't understand it.Yet, it felt like he knew.Like it was hiding inside his cold heart, waiting for her to melt it again.

"Ebony… you really feel this way about me?" he questioned her, trying so hard not to show how incredibly ecstatic he was, and how much he wanted to be near her forever, never letting her go.

"Yes, Diamond.I do." She uttered silently, but solemnly.

He couldn't keep it in.He broke out in a big grin, as cheezy as they get.

"Ebony… you've got ahold my heart... but I don't want it back… I want you to keep it…" Tears formed in his eyes, and he didn't notice them, though they didn't fall.

Ebony smiled lusciously.

"And as long as I can, I will." She embraced him warmly, kissing his with all her strength as she didn't try anymore to stop the tears of joy from streaming down her face.

They once again got touched with a wave of passion as Diamond became aware that the body he clutched so tightly, the woman he was falling for, was entirely nude and as titillated about it as he was.

"Diamond…" was all she could mutter before she gasped in ecstasy as he began kissing her breast softly. She obeyed her instincts and threw her head back, breathing deeply. Diamond was pleased with her reactions to his motion and took the other one to his mouth. 

"Oh!" she was provoked by this, and began caressing his hips.Her hand dipped into lower areas and he stopped abruptly with a surprised and aroused gasp.

Ebony's hand stroked up and down in a repetitive motion, feeling his force beneath her fingers and liking it. She pressed her hand against it with a bit more intent. Diamond drew in his breath quickly, utterly unable to speak. Placing her hand against the zipper, she pulled it down and pushed the pants down to his mid-thigh.Then, taking it practically in her hands, she caressed it with swift motions of her fingers, feeling the texture harden after every provoking moment.

"Oh- oh go…" he shook with pleasure, trembling beneath Ebony's fingers as well.

She smiled.This was a fascinating reaction- she liked it. As she tightened her fingers, then released, he gasped and put his hand to hers.

"It's too much, Ebony- I don't know if I can…" he whispered hoarsely. 

She grinned, then wrapped her fingers around the band of his briefs. Using lazy motions of her hand that yet lingered on him, she pulled them down carefully, making sure to tempt him still with her nimble and tactful fingers before she thrust herself upon him.

Just before he entered her, Diamond placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her lips, licking them lustily.

"My Ebony…" he uttered in an almost silent tone, sincere though raspy.

"Oh… Diamond…" She cried out softly, smiling."It words could tell you…"

They joined as one in a passionate embrace, both feelings each other's heart pulsating inside the other. 

Ebony opened her eyes, moments later.Diamond laid beside her, kissing her neck gently.Lazily rolling over, Ebony smiled and Diamond returned her loving gaze. The fire still burned in them both and they throbbed for more, set aside that they had just made love for the fourth time in the day, Ebony gathered.

"You're just so full of ardor, Diamond." She laughed lightly, lusciously.

"With your body beside me, it's hard not to be." He slid his hand over her stomach up to her back.Then, pulling her closer, he prepared to come to her once more.

Suddenly, the door burst open.Sapphire stood in the doorway with an urgent look upon his face. It changed abruptly as he saw the two mangled on the bed in such a loving manor. Whipping around, he blushed immensely.

"Oh, go-I'm so sorry, Diamond! I'm so sorry, Ebony! H-holy shit!" Yet he stood there, stiffly, utterly disturbed by what he saw.

A moment passed, Diamond shoving himself off of Ebony, whilst she covered herself quickly. Sapphire still stood in the same place.

"…Yes, Sapphire?" Diamond groaned.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Diamond, but you have a speaker on the pictacom." Sapphire spoke heavily, obviously more disturbed by the call than the sight.He referred to the intercom-type machine they had to communicate that showed the picture of the person who spoke- much like the machines in the 21st century they had on the internet that allowed them to chat practically to each other's faces- it was done with web-cameras.It was much like that, yet more compact, save the screen, and was less complicated.

Pulling the silver shirt over his lightly-sweaty shoulders, he shook his head and groaned again.Sighing, his kissed Ebony before he left, him fingers lingering on her chin in promise of returning.

As the two walked down the hall, Sapphire tried smoothing Diamond's hair, though the prince shoved the hand from his head.

"Shit, Diamond.I'm sorry, but I didn't think you'd be that pissed about it.." he huffed.

Diamond stopped shortly, then embraced his brother, catching him off guard.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire.I didn't mean to upset you.Just a little upset, I guess.There's no one's call who could be more important than Ebony." He apologized.

"I regret taking this call, but I know you had some kind of business to take up with her, even with Ebony." He sighed.

_Her? Diamond thought in confusion.__Who the hell could I have business with that's a woman… Could it be? He hit his head with his hand. __Of course!_

Walking into the room, Diamond saw the face of the ever-desired Neo Queen Serenity, frowning in contempt as well as fear. Diamond did not shudder as he saw her face, but instead looked fiercely back at her.This surprised her, and she was taken aback.

"Yes, Queen.You desired a word with me?" he asked simply.

"Give back my daughter, Diamond.I don't care what you want of me- just give back my daughter!" she demanded.

Diamond stood there, unbudging, giving the same cold, hard look.

"Prince, I am willing to give you anything- even if it comes to the bottom-bearing moment where I have to give myself- I will- just give me back my daughter!!!" she screamed.

He didn't move, didn't speak, barely breathed, and didn't blink, but gave her the same unmoving glare as before.

"You worthless fuck!!! Why won't you fucking answer me?!?" the queen shrieked at him.

He didn't flinch, let alone move.

"Give some fucking clue that you understand me, damn it!!!" 

Diamond remained still.

"I swear by the moon- I'll get you if you do anything to my daughter!!!" 

Nothing moved.

"Won't you fucking say anything?!? I'm offering you anything you want, whatever it is, I don't care- I just want my baby back!!!"

The prince stayed as still as stone.

A tear trickled down Serenity's face, revealing her fear, along with a gaze equally traumatizing.

"Please, Diamond.Please say something.I don't care what you say, but give me some sign that you understand me, and know that… I will do anything to help my poor daughter." 

Diamond laughed. Serenity's face grew red, but he spoke just as she was beginning to scream at him once more for mocking her emotions and her, herself.

"Save it, Serenity.I have done nothing with your daughter except help her get what she wanted." He stated calmly.

"She's fucking eight years old!!! What the hell could she have possibly wanted?!? A new remote-controlled Barbie?!?"she shouted sardonically.

"She wanted to be loved." He said.

"You asshole!!! I loved her more than she ever knew!!! I love her more than anything in this entire world!!!" the queen cried.

"You loved her- but you did not love her in the way she needed to be loved. She is a special wo-child- a very special person, Serenity.You didn't notice that in the past, as Usagi. She doesn't know, but she has been sent to the house of the former you.Usagi treats her like as child, so cruelly.Ebon-Chibi Usa, I mean, is a wonderful person, just waiting for someone to realize her potential.She's smart, funny, wonderful, cute, sweet, powerful, and an incredible person.She wants you all to see that, and she feels so shunned about all her abilities in life. I was the first to see this in her and I am helping her get what she wants from life- recognition.This was originally my mission, but your lovely daughter has helped me see that the mission I was leading was utterly useless, and helped me rise against my unhealthy desires and become a wonderful person."

"But you have failed to see that in her, Serenity, and I cannot forgive you for that.She is someone who deserves so much respect, so much love and you are unable to give it to her." His voice turned sharp at the queen who was taken aback by the concept and the prince.

"She will be the one to talk to you about it, so I shall say no more, leaving her to fight her own battles- she can, Serenity. I thank you for listening." He bowed politely.

"You damn well better get her on the phone, Diamond." She shouted snottily.

"She's not presentable, Queen. Allow her some time to get herself together." 

"There is no time, Diamond.If I cannot see her now, we must schedule a meeting." She demanded.

"Come to Nemesis, Queen.Tomorrow, at five p.m." The prince told her.

"Diamond, I can't trust you after the assaults and attacks, threats, and all of the Wiseman's black magic." Serenity explained fearfully.

"Serenity, let me assure you the Wiseman is gone.Eb-Chibi Usa, your daughter, let me see how much I was…." Diamond shook his head. "Well, anyway, I found no use for him.He wasn't leading my battles, but his own.He was vengeful, Queen, and I have dismissed him from our family." 

"And if he attacks the city, our Crystal Tokyo, by himself, he will surely have enough power.What shall you do then?" she asked him.

"I shall boldly fight with you, if you need." He nodded once more.

"Diamond, I don't trust you.One moment, you are trying to win my heart and taking over Crystal Tokyo, and the next minute, you offer to fight for it with me, but it seems your desire for me has grown." She scoffed.

"No, Queen.I have no feelings for you anymore." He spoke truthfully. "One has helped me see that, and so much else…"

"Then why would you abandon your life mission and protect your opposing side?" she was baffled.

"It's not for you.I just want to do what's right.The only reason I ever kept up on the mission was because I wanted to come back to Earth, and live a life with the right to see beautiful natural flowers and to lay in the grass with a loved one, to sit on the beach and watch the stars… And because I was a drunk." He added.

"You were leading a mission and you were an alcoholic?" she asked with distaste.

"No, I was a drunk." 

"What's the difference?" she questioned curiously.

"An alcoholic is a person who drinks so much alcohol for whatever reason, and can't stop for the likes of anything.A drunk is someone who has nothing better to do and can stop at any time he pleases, but has no reason to, so he keeps drinking." He explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Serenity sighed.

"Be here at five o'clock sharp tomorrow.I don't want to find you late, and if my daughter is harmed in any way, I swear I will…" she glared once again.

Diamond chuckled.

"Believe me, Queen.I wouldn't hurt your daughter for all the world." He smiled, bowed, then walked swiftly out of the room.


	8. Obsession Chapter 8

"Yeah, Sapphire

"Yeah, Sapphire.I hope I'm not too much of a bother to have around the palace.If so, I'd be glad to leave.But… I'm afraid to say Diamond might leave with me, so it might be to your interest if I stayed." Ebony hugged her knees.

"Oh, no. You're fine.It's okay for you to stay here, as long as you keep Diamond as happy as he has been in the past few days." He laughed.

"What do you mean?Isn't he always like that?" she asked, bringing her eyebrow down-turned in a concerned look.

Sapphire let out a roaring laugh.

"Oh, Kami, no! He's been, for the past few years, bitter and mean, and unwilling to listen to anything anyone else has to say.He was also a drunk-wouldn't go even for a few hours without champagne." He added. "You seem to have a sunshine affect on him, so I'm glad that you're here."

Ebony blushed slightly, then wiped a piece of hair from her face.

There was an extended silence, almost uncomfortable, yet not. There was more Sapphire wanted to say, and more Ebony wanted to hear, but they knew it wasn't the time.

"Well, thank you, Sapphire, for enlightening me on how much of an impact I have on him." She nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it.

He smiled.

"He really does love you, Ebony." Sapphire whispered, smiling into her eyes."It'll just be hell's ice that hits him in the head before he says it."

With that, he stood up, dropping her hand, and walked out of the room. 

Diamond bumped into him in the hall, and stopped.

"What did you accomplish, Diamond?" Sapphire asked calmly, though his mind was twitchy at the thought of him actually talking to the queen- the former object of his idolatry.

"Ebony has some business to accomplish with the queen, so we're all going to Crystal Tokyo tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. to help her settle it.Oh, if you don't mind, that is.I would like you and Emerald to come along to help back up Ebony and let the queen know that she really is a true woman, with her own power and spirit.You both have witnessed, so I figured it would be good for Ebony." Diamond reasoned.

"Diamond, I wish you had consulted me before you had made the decision." Sapphire stated, trying not to flinch at the thought of how he might react.

"You don't have to go, Sapphire.I'm not making you.I just wanted to help Ebony… But you don't have to… I just- the queen doesn't trust me very much, considering the past ways that I have been presented towards her.She still believes I desire her, still thinks I want to take over Crystal Tokyo, and that I'm evil.She doesn't know that I am sleeping with her daughter, or even her daughter's present state.Serenity has no idea that Ebony's name isn't Chibi Usa anymore.I left that for the lady to tell, so she may fight her own battles. And besides, it wouldn't have been a good plan to tell the queen how much I care for…" Sighing, Diamond patted his brother on the shoulder."Anyway, I hope you and Emerald will come with me tomorrow- it'll be a lot of help, not just for Ebony, but for me."

Smiling, Sapphire placed his hand on top of Diamond's.

"I'd be glad to accompany you." 

Diamond's face broadened in a glowing smile.

"Thank you _so much." Was all he allowed himself to say, his eyes sparkling with gratitude._

Walking back into the bedroom, her greeted Ebony with a smile. However, to his dismay, he found her dressed and the bed made.

"Come now, Ebony, why are you preparing and what for?" he questioned.

"I don't know… but I thought that maybe we should just… stop for a while…" she frowned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ebony, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing, Diamond. I'm fine."

Diamond took her hand in his and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"I don't believe that.I've said that too many times in my life, lying to whomever I have to, but it never helped and it never solved anything. And I know when something needs to be solved." He smiled softly.

"Who was that woman on the pictacom?" she inquired slowly.

"That was the queen.Serenity, if you will." He replied, still holding her hand.

"What did the old witch want?" Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Ebony, you don't have to be so crude about it.I scheduled a meeting tomorrow at 5:00 so you could tell her and show her and the scouts yours power." Diamond told her, almost proudly.

"Why did you make a meeting? God, Diamond, you just screwed it up.You can't be aggressive and show them how powerful you are when you 'schedule' a meeting! Damn!" she shouted and pushed up from the bed, dropping his hand abruptly.

Diamond's eyes went wide.

"Ebony, I was only helping you like I said I would." Hid voice took on a more serious tone.

"I know, but that wasn't the smartest thing you could have done!" she yelled and sighed loudly in frustration.

"I could have just left it at that and not defended you at all- would you have liked that?" he asked sardonically.

"Now just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!?" Ebony whipped around, glaring at him.

"You tell me." Diamond stared blankly, yet cruelly at her, though not realistically- just for effect.

"You prick- what's gotten ahold of you?!?" she looked at him, cocking her head to the side.

"What gotten ahold of _me? Ebony, you came at me with an attitude when I was helping you do what you needed and wanted to show your might.Where do you get off acting like that when I was being so kind to you?" he spoke firmly, but not crudely._

Ebony just stared.

"But if I did say anything offensive, you of all people should be able to know that I didn't mean it.I care about you so much more than anything I've ever had feelings for and I wouldn't ever want to offend you or make you feel bad." 

Tears welled up in her eyes as they went wide.

"Oh, D-diamond… I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to treat you like that." Her lower lip quivered.

"Ebony, don't cry.It's okay." Diamond took her into his arms, holding her like a child, and a lover at the same time.

They held each other, rocking back and forth, for a few minutes before they took a laying position, with her at his side.

"You really care about me that much, Diamond?" she asked him silently.

They sat there in silence; without an answer.

There came a slight knock at the door, then a louder one to justify that someone was there- undoubtedly Sapphire not wanting to intrude once more.

"Dinner is ready, Diamond.If you want to eat, come out… or… just… come out later… if you want…" Footsteps conceded, growing less and less.

Both of them stood up about the same time, more or less, clasping hands once more.

As they approached the door, Diamond leaned quite close to her ear, lips brushing against it.

"Yes, Ebony.I do." He purred. "You are my world."

As Ebony cleared the table and Diamond helped her generously, Emerald retreated to her room.

She sat upon her bed, and yawned.

Climbing into her silk pajamas (or more lingerie), there came a knock on her door. She sighed and, brushing her hair, waltzed over to see who had knocked.

Opening the door, Emerald found, to her surprise, nobody.Instead, there lay a rose on her doorstep.Attached was a note that red-

Dearest Emerald,

I can't help but think about you. I try to live my life, but as I hear your breath, mine stops in mid-inhale, knowing that you are more deserving of the air than I. You are an incredible person, and you have captured my heart like no other. In dreams, you are not as wondrous as in reality.I can't explain the way I feel, since it goes far beyond words. I know this is all sudden and you have no idea where my emotion came from, but this is the way I feel when I'm close to you. Even if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you to know that I do.Hopefully you won't be insulted, and we may remain friends above all. You are so sweet, and I'd hate to lose a friend like you over something as silly as my emotions.Have a good night's sleep, and if you don't feel for me, don't moon over the fact that I do, because I would hate to make you think of me when you didn't want me to… oh, I'm sorry.I'm just babbling again, aren't I? Kinda nervous, but that doesn't matter anymore.Good night, sweet Emerald.

Sapphire

Emerald put one hand on her chest. How could this man have so many feelings for her and she not even detect the depth?Wiping a tear from her eye, she set down the tiny note, though it was five pages long on note cards.

Standing up, Emerald strolled to the door, and twisted the knob and pushing it open. From there, she tapped down the hall to a familiar room.

She placed her fist on Sapphire's door, and pounded a few times.

No answer.

She hit it again.

Nothing.

"I'm not in there, Emerald." A voice whispered from behind her.

"Good. 'Cause I would have dragged you out here anyway.What the hell is this?" she snapped, taking him by surprise.

"Um, it's a- a love letter, I guess… Why? Don't you like it? Or was it insulting? Oh, Go- I knew it was a bad idea! I shouldn't have even-" he shook his head and placed it in his hand.

"Shh, shh." Emerald put her fingers to his lips. "It was the sweetest thing I've ever read."

"Really?" Sapphire asked in awe.

"Yes… but why? What about me has you so wrapped up?I'm just like any other woman." 

Placing his hand on hers, though more brushing it than holding it, he smiled.

"Emerald, it's your fiery spirit, and you kindness; your beauty, your strength, endurance, lips, eyes, nose, mouth, temper, passion, love, sparkle, increduous smile, tears, emotions, everything about you, love, is what I fell in love with.It's what I crave, what I desire.And what's more, it's what I need. You body and mine, they are the same.That night when you fell asleep when we were talking, I felt your heartbeat.And it matched mine.Emerald, I'm in love with you.No one thing had led me to you, but all the things.They match me, my soul… I can't describe… but I don't know if you would truly understand if I did… I don't even understand it… but it's there… and I-" Sapphire gasped suddenly, realizing how much of everything he said. "-I-I got to go… I-I'm sorry, for disturbing you, Emerald… It won't happen again."

Turning abruptly, Sapphire got ready to race down the hall in a split second, not realizing his room was right in front of him.

Sighing, Emerald smiled.She took his hand, and pulled it to her breast.His face went absolutely pale, then bright red.

"My heartbeat, Sapphire." She let go of his hand, letting it remain on her chest.Then placing her hand on his, she smiled.

"Your heartbeat."

Everything went dead silent, except for the two pounding heartbeats underneath the other's hand.

"They _are the same." She hissed sensually in his ear._

Leaning into his body, Sapphire's breath narrowed.

"Emerald… I…" he choked in a whisper.

"All those things you said, Sapphire… the emotions you displayed… They are the truest I have ever known." Her hand trailed slowly up and down his chest, feeling the rapid pulse of his heartbeat grow quicker."Something about them made my heart stir, as they did yours. The feeling I got when you uttered those words… my blood raced, and I was in entire awe… I liked it… I want to feel it again…"

Sapphire's narrow breath was let out in a silently gasping wheeze.

"I have no more words for you, Emerald… You make my heart dance and sing… but I have no more words that could make you feel as I feel right now…" 

"Then show me." Emerald whispered.

Taking her head slowly in his hands, he licked the outer rim of her lips, and pulled her body closer to his. Emerald gasped, but he said nothing.Instead, he pulled her head into his, greeting their lips as one, passionately and full of ardor. Such an aura flowed from him that Emerald fell backwards onto the door. Yet Sapphire didn't stop.He kissed her with more fiery calenture than before; more than she ever though he could have- more than _he ever thought he could have. Pressing her to the door, he heard her gasp, not of pain but flavor.They broke apart from the lips and he kissed her neck flamingly.She hauled her head back, not paying any heed to the door that hit her on the way.His lips sucked at her skin and his tongue laced over the neck like a lover's would._

"Oh!" she cried as he hit a tender spot on her skin with his tongue.Her hands had long grasped the head that kissed her so delectably, pulling softly at his fine shimmering hair of blue. One of Sapphire's hands held her neck smoothly, while the other one still remained on her breast (though it was actually holding it now, more than resting on it).

Diamond and Ebony rounded the corner to enter the room, startled by Sapphire and Emerald on the door of his room.Silently, they walked around, as Ebony stifled a giggle and Diamond held back a smile-though not for long.They entered their room, then closed the door swiftly behind them, not disturbing them a bit.

Emerald trembled in ecstasy, turning Sapphire more to reality.

"Emerald," Sapphire uttered huskily.

"Yes, Sapphire?" she groaned.

"Maybe we should stop…" he whispered harshly while kissing her neck, still violently amorous.

"No… don't stop… don't stop…" she begged, rolling one of her hands slightly below his navel- not quite to his zipper, but low enough to tempt.

"Oh…" he quivered, then reached for her hand. "But if we…" 

"Sapphire… I want you… And you want me, too… what's to stop us… and why would it matter?" she asked him hoarsely.

"Not here, not here… we can't… here…"

Emerald pulled her head back up long enough to smile and push open his bedroom door.

"Here?" she grinned lasciviously, then her look returned to the sexy, titillated features as before. "Please, Sapphire… let me stay…" 

He groaned, though he didn't know why he was refusing. She was all he ever wanted and it was his first chance to truly show her, and he was hesitant. He shook his head and gave a hint of a smile.

Kissing her neck sensually once more, Sapphire took her hand, and led her into the bedroom, already lit with candles and incense.

"You planning this?" she smiled.

Leading her to his bed, he shut the door slowly, then followed her to the silken candlelit area where she lay.

"Sapphire… you are… incredible…" she purred as he crawled to her once again, wrapping his arms around her body, and running his tongue along her neck.

"Don't hurt me, Emerald…" He didn't know why he said that, but Emerald knew. He meant emotionally rather than physically, she thought.He cared for her so much, and couldn't bear it if she treated him as Diamond had her.

"I'll be gentle, Sapphire… I promise…" she cooed, then pressed her body to his.


	9. Obsession Chapter 9

*

***

Soft light feathered in from the windows, lightly dusting Ebony's soft features and gracing Diamond's silver hair.

Rolling over, Ebony gently rested on Diamond's chest, feeling the heave of every movement, every breath propelling from his sensuous mouth.

"Today's the day, Ebony." He said, sighing with laziness.

She said nothing, but took hold of his hand.

"I know…" she finally spoke.

There was an extended silence for a few moments.

"Are you scared?" he asked softly.

"No! I'm fine! I just want to teach the old bag that I know what I'm doing and that I have more strength than she could ever dream!" she retorted, but grew quiet once again.

"You know, Ebony, it doesn't make you weak if you're afraid." Diamond cooed, brushing the strands of hair from her paled face.

"Then what does it make you, Diamond? If not weak, then what? Cowardly? How nice." She bit her lip.

The prince took her face into his hands and kissed her gently.

"It doesn't make you any of that." Stroking her cheek tenderly. "It doesn't mean anything except you're nervous about new experiences.It okay…"

"You can say that…" she looked away.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, concerned.

"You are so strong… you haven't struggled with anything as long as I've known you… a few days… but enough… Somehow, you know how everything works and even if you don't, you aren't hesitant at all." Ebony took a deep breath, then let it out with a windy sigh.

Diamond smiled.

"Sweet Ebony.I doubt Sapphire has left you uninformed about my past- don't worry. I knew he would eventually tell you. He's good at knowing when to speak, though I never credited him for it before." He smiled sheepishly. 

"But he doesn't know all, not my emotions, not my…" Diamond trembled fiercely, though he didn't know why. "I _have been scared; confused in situations that I don't know what I'm feeling."_

"Like what." She scoffed sardonically, only to be stared at solemnly in the eyes by her lover.

"You." 

"W-wha…?"

"The first time I saw you, I mean the real you, not the childish body you were trapped in, but _you, I got a feeling that I never felt before.Something about you, Ebony. It baffled me, and it scared me, I guess. Oh, I don't know.But your voice, your eyes, God knows how I love your eyes, but how they scared me.I saw something in them that I- I didn't understand. I had never felt that tight knot in my stomach and yet such a flowy feeling, not at anyone. And never had I wanted someone so much… your body and… I don't know what… It made me think."_

Touching her cheek and lips lightly, he smiled.

"But it was only that I was unfamiliar. Not that I was truly a coward."

Ebony reached to caress his hand, the beautiful hand which touched her so timidly, yet with too much flame.

"This conversation kinda drifted… but I like the direction it's going in…" she grinned.

"What I'm trying to say is, Ebony… or, what I was trying to say…" Diamond blushed, having lost his train of thought.

Ebony giggled.

"Sometimes you have to bear with the fear, and don't ever mistake it for weakness. Had I not given into the curiosity of my fear, I don't think I would have ever… fallen… so –so… deeply…" he shut his mouth, trying to stop the quivering of his jaw. However, if he had completely covered that up, she still would have seen the tears that made his eyes blurry, yearning to fall, but abstaining nonetheless.

Ebony saw his darkened eyes sparkle with emotion. Her eyes, in return blurred up as well, and she felt her heart leap.

"Diamond…" she bit her lip.

"Ebony, I…" Their voices kept getting lower and lower every time one of them said something, Diamond's voice now only raised a bit above a whisper.

There came a knock at the door.

Diamond groaned, even more upset by Ebony's saddened sigh, disappointed to not be able to hear more.

"Who is it?" Diamond called, clutching a blanket around his waist and hobbling to the door.

"It's Emerald, Diamond. For respect, I'll stay out here, but I have a message from your brother." She cooed, the tone of her voice upgraded a bit from her melancholy clatter she spoke in the previous day. 

"What is the message, Emerald?" he asked patiently, trying only to keep from over-exposing himself. His attempt was failing nevertheless and he heard a muffled giggle from the bed. Looking back, he heard Ebony snort, her face red. He glanced down and did a doubletake to see his backside in full view. Ebony whistled and laughed out loud.

"Uh, heh." Emerald laughed from outside the door. "He said only that I should wake you and we should leave a bit early, since the trip there takes a bit more energy, taking a longer time. We don't want to be late, and the only way to arrive on time is to leave a few hours early. Besides, it is noon." She walked away, the patting of her naked feet echoing through the palace halls.

"What?!?" He squawked. "It's noon?!?" he flipped around to see Ebony's fully exposed body standing up, halfway done making the bed.

Smiling, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.The blanket that was attempting to cover his fell to the ground in a silken flutter, leaving only skin to skin. He felt her body, warm underneath his and felt the fire come back again.

Ebony back rose of it's own accord, pressing her to him in one swift movement.

"Ohhh.." he moaned, suddenly fully aware of the throbbing desire that pulsed endlessly through his veins.

Ebony stood up straight, pulling softly away, despite her own passion.

"Diamond… we can't… we have to get ready…" she whispered softly, but his hands had already begun to trail up and down her body.

Turning to him, she stared into his narrow but beautiful eyes, noticing once more the hunger that blazed beneath.

"Your hunger grows every day, I swear." She shook her head, laughing.

"It feeds, Ebony, it _feeds." He chuckled with a corny response._

"Ah, but why does your body have to be so _gorgeous?!?" she sighed, grinning._

"I'm just like that, I guess." He smiled.

Sighing, Ebony took his head in her hands and kissed it with all her might.He joined her within a split second, pulling her so close to him, they felt like one already, though he had not yet entered her. 

"Oh!" she cried in surprise, then returned her mouth to his. 

They fell onto the bed, not caring that it was late, not caring that Sapphire waited, not caring about anything. Just each other.

***

They emerged from the bedroom, dressed in their usual attire. Taking Ebony's hand in his, he continued walking until they reached the kitchen.

The two came upon Sapphire and Emerald, who moved slightly away from each other as to not draw attention when they walked into the room. Sapphire was drinking a mocha, and Emerald had an Ameretto. In unison they looked to Ebony and Diamond, smiled and each took a sip from their coffee. Neither the prince nor his lady noticed the fact that they held hands under the table, softly stroking the palm of one another.

"Good morning." Emerald chimed in a happy tone.

"Well, good morning, Emerald." Ebony grinned. "And you too, Sapphire."

"Hm?" Sapphire looked up and blushed. He had been staring at the green-haired woman with awe and love, not noticing that one had spoken until he heard his name."Oh, uh, good morning, Ebony. And you too, Diamond." He smiled contentedly.

"Well, good morning to the both of you." Diamond nodded and walked briskly to the faucet, taking a cup from the cabinet and filling it with water. Glancing to Ebony, she smiled and did a quick nod of approval, as he poured her a glass as well.

"You might want to begin teaching Ebony to use some of the Black Crystal's magic, Diamond, in case she needs to convince." Emerald suggested, surprising him.

"Oh! –Uh, yeah, I guess I would need to do that!" he blushed and stifled an embarrassed laugh. "I'm sorry, Ebony. I forgot- I was a bit, uh, heh, distracted." This time Ebony grew red and coughed loudly.

"Yes, well, we all have our distractions." Emerald smirked, glancing swiftly at Sapphire, too quick for the others to catch onto it."You might choose to do it now, before we have to get going."

"Thank you, Emerald, for reminding me. I wasn't as prepared for this as I thought." Grabbing Ebony's waist, Diamond strolled from the room into the next to begin training her ability.

Sapphire sighed, and Emerald giggled, both leaning into each other in a loose embrace.

"Should we tell them?" Sapphire asked quietly, in case they could hear.

"Nah- let them figure it out for themselves." She simpered, then kissed him lovingly.

In the next room, Diamond held Ebony's hands, thrusting them outwards from her body, though he stood behind her.

"Then, you _press your hands out, like this," he demonstrated, "and focus all your energy into an object. Here, try this vase."_

She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and her facial features strained for results. 

Nothing.

"No, hun, you don't press out your strength, but your _emotions. When you get a certain emotion, you can focus on letting it out, like when you get adrenaline. The more emotion you have, the harsher the force from your body will be." She blushed, thinking of something else fitting to the similar description. Diamond recognized the look and smiled lusciously._

"Not _that." He grinned, then went back to her training. _

"Try thinking of how angry Serenity makes you, how Usagi ignores you and makes you feel insignificant."

A tense posture glazed over her eyes, then her entire face. Her lower lip trembled with the force of her angered face.

"YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and thrust energy into the air. The purple lightning-like karma crackled fiercely, crashing into a wall, scorching it black.

Diamond stood, frozen in awe.

"Whoa…" he gulped. "Well, uh, that's good. That's, uh, _really good…"_

Ebony took a deep breath, and let it out shakily.

"You have a lot of power, Ebony.Much more than even I ranked you as having. And I completely believe in you. Now, all you have to do is center it." 

"How do I do that?" she asked, finally catching her breath, though she hadn't breathed for the first few 20 seconds after she threw the energy.

"First thing is, you have to keep a stance about you. Keep tall, outward, chin upward, know that you rank high. This posture will help you regulate your body's natural center. As you expel this, know what you're aiming for and why- what emotion you're trying to express though energy." He explained as she took deep breaths. 

She hurled the energy across the room, this time much more concentrated and thick.

"Now, _that is how you have to use it.But you can't take breaks to breath in between. You'll have to find a way to re-harness it without taking up so much time. When you use these attacks, you don't have the time to regather. Let's practice a few times to get the hang of it, and you could try a few ways to do this without regrouping…" Diamond went on._

Neo Queen Serenity stood in her conference room with the senshi.

"I need you all to be there." Serenity spoke. "I don't trust him."

The Scouts nodded.

Emerald knocked lightly on the open door to the training room. To her surprise, she found it burnt and scorched with electric flames, dying out.

"I believe we should be on our way, you two." She informed them, slightly altered.

"We'll be out in a moment. Wait for us in the transportation room." Diamond glanced at her, and she smiled in approval, then turned and darted from the door.

Ebony bit her lip slightly in uneasiness.

"Sweetheart…" he crooned, brushing his hand over her soft hair. 

"Yes, Diamond?" she looked to him painfully.

"Don't worry. I will protect you with my life." He smiled, and cupped her face in his palm. "And all my heart."

Pulling to him, they joined in a sweet kiss, innocent and reassuring.

Taking her hand, Diamond led her into the mirrored room in which Rubeus had held his missions with the 4 Sisters of Deception. This was their transporting device to go to future or past Tokyo, never failing in destination, though the age of the machine somewhat affected its ability to speed through time as it used to. Sapphire stood patiently while Emerald hoisted herself to a mirror.

They each clambered into one of the mirrors, holding each other's hand.

"Is everyone ready?" Emerald called out, smiling.

"Hold on." Ebony spoke, clearing her throat. "I just want to thank all of you for coming with me and supporting me, and even though I've only known all of you for a few days, you've been the best people in my life in such a long time… and, I just want to thank you all. You don't know what it means to me." She grinned bleakly, stricken with emotion.

Sapphire smiled.

"Ebony, you are such a wonderful person, and we've glad to be helping you." He told her.

"You deserve it." Diamond said in a hushed whisper, and ran his hand lovingly down her arm.

"Thank you- thank you all." She beamed, trying to keep tears of joy from falling down her face.

"You deserve it." Diamond said again, this time quieter than before.Clearing his throat loudly as a change of subject, he spoke. "Now, hold on to each other's hands. Tight.You don't have to cut of the other person's circulation, but I don't want to lose anyone in time.God knows how hard it is to come back."

And with that, they shot off into time.

At the Crystal Palace in Tokyo, the queen sat anxiously on her crystal-framed bed, head in her hands.

"What's the matter, dear Serenity?" Endymion asked kindly, sitting down beside her, after silently making his way to the bed.

"I-I'm kind of nervous… about the meeting with Diamond…" she said hesitantly.

"Why, love?" he questioned with utter gentleness.

"Be-because, Endymion, I… I…" she sighed, in confusion over anxiety.

"You…?" he gestured for her to go on.

"I don't know, really. He used to be in love with me, but it seems as if he's over it, now.I don't know why, because it wasn't too long ago that he saw me and was still trying to win my heart.It's all so sudden, it's mind-boggling.I just can't help think about what might have changed that… something big must have happened, but I can't place my finger on what it might be."

He listened intently, gazing to her twiddling fingers.

"Plus, he _does have our daughter." She added._

"Yes… how is that relevant?" Endymion pondered.

"He's a sick and deluded man, a liar, a cheat, a sneaky, evil, conniving man and I just can't begin to think what he could have done with her, having changed so much in the past month or two, and how she is anyway of use to him.What the hell could he be up to- he's not the man who would just help someone out of the goodness of his heart." She scoffed.

"Who knows? Maybe he's a good man inside, just damaged on the outside." He suggested, rubbing her arm in comfort.

"Let's just hope so, Endymion.'Cause he's got our baby." She let out a whimper.

"It's okay. He won't hurt her. He wouldn't dare." An angry look came into his eyes- a look of hatred, a look of rage- a look of a father towards someone who threatened his little girl.

"I guess you're right. We'll just have to see."

"Don't worry, Serenity.She'll be okay."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan." She grinned childishly and snuggled into his arms.

"That name makes me feel so young- Ah, was I ever that young?" they laughed- it was the only thing they could do to keep from worrying. 

So they kept laughing.


	10. Obsession Chapter 10

A cloud of dust flew as the four landed just outside the Crystal Palace

A cloud of dust flew as the four landed just outside the Crystal Palace.

"We're here." Sapphire stated unnecessarily.

"Wow… it's so beautiful…" Emerald sighed in awe.

Taking a deep breath, Diamond sighed in contentment.

"It smells so wonderful here…" He took another inhale.

A dark figure walked out of the palace doors.Her face was unrecognizable until she reached them.Her dark hair shimmered in the fading sunlight, while her eyes burnt a silent scarlet rage.The black sailor uniform almost matched her personality, though at times it was even more desolate.

Ebony's eyes went wide.

"P-Pluto…" she whispered, the woman unable to hear her.

"Are you Diamond?" Her voice was firm, though low and fluent.

"Yes. We've come to see Serenity." He told her solemnly.

"Where is she." She more demanded than asked.

"Who?" he asked her, not knowing what she was talking about.Then it clicked.

"Chibi Usa. The princess. Where is she?" her voice grew a bit louder, and more stern.

"She's right here, uh, what did you say your name was?" Emerald inquired, being friendly.

"I'm not getting on a first-name basis with you. This is business, and I intend to keep it as so. Now where is she?" she re-asked.

"I told you, she's there!" Emerald huffed.

"Where?" Her voice became more urgent than before.

"I-I'm right here, Pluto." A small voice came from behind. Ebony stepped out from behind Diamond, her face red to be in front of her old friend, Pluto, after she had grown so much.

"Good lord, what on earth happened to you?!?" Her eyes nearly bugged out when she saw her small friend so- grown.

"I need to get into the palace, so I can talk to Neo Queen Serenity." Ebony's voice turned firm-though it tended to waver- and more into an adult role.

"Why did you just refer to your mother like that?" Setsuna demanded once more.

"We have an appointment.Just ask the Queen herself- Diamond made it yesterday." She stood tall.

The dark woman shook her head and sighed.

"Chibi Usa, do you know what you're saying? Have you been brainwashed?" she asked panickedly. 

"Setsuna, please. I know what I am saying._I made this decision. And it's me that has to carry it out. So let us through to the queen." _

Pluto looked at her oddly.

"What is wrong with you? What has compelled you to act this way?" she kept asking.

"Sailor Pluto! I have asked you to let us through, and you haven't listened once.Don't you dare think that these wonderful people have anything bad to do with me at all- that is a _nasty assumption and I hope shame falls upon anyone who dares think that way of them!" she shouted, taking the woman by surprise, though she did nothing to show it._

There was a silence for a moment, then the scout soundlessly lead them to the door, and opened it for them.On the way in, she leaned to Ebony's ear and whispered:

"I thought you were better than them, Chibi Usa.I really thought you were."

"Well, I'm not better than them, Setsuna. I'm _one of them. And my name is Ebony. Please try to remember that." She nodded her head, then walked off with the others to receive attention to the queen._

Diamond was the first to greet the Queen's eyes. He glanced at them, but did not keep direct eye contact at all. Looking freely to the rest of the chamber room, he saw the walls glittering with crystal, decorated slightly with such items as pictures, Japanese scrolls, old staffs and henshin sticks and brooches. 

"Hello, Queen." He greeted her in a normal manner.

"Yes, hello, Diamond. And to the rest of you." She stated, not much in a chatty mood-her daughter was missing-it was strictly business.

"Before you speak with your daughter, I want you to know that-" Diamond began.

"I don't want to hear it, prince. Just bring me my daughter." Serenity ordered.

"-that I stand behind her and everything she says 100%, and that though I stand behind everything she is telling you, I didn't enforce the ideas into her head. They are totally hers, and no brainwashing, convincing, blackmailing or bribing was done in order for her to think them." He continued, a bit annoyed.

Neo Queen Serenity was silent, but not impressed.

"Alright, Diamond." She said at last. "I believe you."

A smile of satisfaction erupted on his face.

"Thank you." Turning, he faced Sapphire, but wasn't looking at him; instead, behind him.

"Ebony, you can come out now." He called.

"Ebony? Oh god." Serenity rolled her eyes.

Hesitantly, she stepped out from behind, timid but standing strong. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter than before. The aura around her made Diamond hold his breath, as to not gasp in sudden emotion for her.

"Hello, Queen Serenity." She greeted.

"Chibi Usa, what's the meaning of this? You're acting immature." She scoffed.

"Oh, geez, queen, can't you just listen to what I have to say? You have never done that before- you should try it sometime- I might actually have something to say." She threw sardonically.

"That's a very disrespectful thing to say to your mother." She squinted her eyes in anger.

"Yet is nothing in comparison to how you've disrespected me." Ebony told her.

"What is _that supposed to mean?" Serenity asked snottily._

"You know very well what that's supposed to mean." She cleared the hair from her face, though they fell back again. "All my life, you have loved me in a sense that a mother is supposed to love a daughter. But you've denied me so much by not believing in me, by not caring about my opinions or what I represented. And by sending me back to get help from your former self, I _met the former you.You were an asshole.Usagi was the meanest possible person you could have sent me to. She hates me with all her heart, and wanted nothing better that to hit me, as hard as she could. I __respected her and you, in every way that I could have and got nothing in return except the usual child courtesy, which is none to speak of. When people saw me, they saw a child, with growing ideas, but not a ripe-brained human.I am 900 and so years old and I have never once received any kind of woman-to-woman kindness, just of a mother to a young child. Don't you think that made me feel bad to look as I did? To be treated unfairly and ignored because I looked as if I was 10? I own so many emotions, so many feelings, so much more than you could ever dream of, and nobody has ever even asked for my opinion. For goodness' sakes, I can't even attract guys of my mentality, because the ones who share the same maturity look too old for me, causing people to freak out, and the ones who look my age think about nothing of importance, and aren't searching for…" she sighed. The Queen tried to say something, but Ebony interjected. "—I'm not finished yet. Hear me out. All my life I have respected you, and Usagi for as long as I have known her. I've respected you for who you are, and the love you have in your hearts, and your aura, and everything that was good about the both of you. Neither of you have returned that courtesy, not once, and I feel I __deserve it, what with living without it my entire life—900 years, need I remind you—a long time to live without it. And that's why I'm here. I want to redeem this and all that I deserve, along with you're apology."_

"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." She finally stated, standing.

"And why is it stupid, Queen? Because you realized how stupid _you've been, or because it's stupid to think that I have ever had anything productive to say?" Ebony shot at her, cruel yet true._

For once, she was silent.

"And why is that so hard to believe? What's so insane about me having feelings? Emotions? Ideas? Love?" she turned quietly to Diamond, then back. "Is it because I don't have the right to have any of those? Am I a freak not worthy of praise? Of happiness?" A look came into her eyes, almost teary, and Diamond tried with all his might not to go and kiss her to make the tears go away.

"Why are you being so irrational, Chibi Usa? I have given you more than anyone could have wanted! I've treated you with fair respect, and hope only for you to take after me in my role as Queen! This is not good enough for you?!?" she shouted to her daughter, hurt and yet more angry than not.

"No, Queen, it's not.I would rather be a pauper with respected ideas and thoughts, instead of the ignored, lonely rich child you were bringing me up to be." Ebony said quietly, calmly.

"_I am your mother and as your mother I deserve to hear you address me as so! I can't—" Serenity was now screaming, though Ebony didn't even flinch._

"I am calling you your name, which is fucking respectable compared to the way you address me as Chibi Usa when I come to you as Ebony!!!" Her voice grew louder and louder until she was screaming as shrilly as the queen herself.

The two stared at each other, both as stubborn as the other, though neither willing to admit it.

Turning to her side, the Queen Serenity reached to the back of the chair, or the throne on which she sat.Pulling out the Ginzuishou, her eyes narrowed and her lips grew thin.

"You are not the girl I know and love… you are-are a wicked lady!!!"

"Oh, come now, Serenity.Is that all you can call me? That sounds like a name of someone on Toonami or something. I mean, a queen of your status must be able to come up with something better than that!" she threw snottily with a sarcastic tone. "Besides, I am not the girl you know and loved because even if I was the weak-souled Chibi Usa once more, I am a different person than you ever knew. And I'm not your little girl anymore anyway.Had you been paying attention, you would have known that I became a woman 800 years ago—graduated out of childhood and everything!" Ebony scoffed, and her voice once again had its malicious tone.

"I don't believe you, Diamond. Not anymore." Neo Serenity's crystal began to glow as she looked at Diamond and scowled.

"Serenity, he did nothing but what I wanted him to do! I asked him to and I wanted to tell you this—he just gave me the opportunity." Ebony stood straighter, remembering the night of transformation—but not about the physical change. Her mind swarmed with the thought of that kiss he gave her, the one that begun the passion, that made her fall in love… and all the kisses after that…

"I don't care. People will say anything while under hypnosis or after being brainwashed.First, I'm going to destroy Diamond." Ebony bit her lip to stop from crying out. "Then, I'm going to change you back.You are filled with black karma, you deep, dark, black lady! Even your name means Black Lady—was this one purpose or just coincidence? Never mind, I'm just wasting time." She stood and her crystal grew even brighter.

"No, you're not. You're not going to destroy Diamond." She whispered, loud enough for the queen to hear.

"And why not?" Serenity asked rudely.

Turning to face the surprised and spectating Diamond, she grabbed his face, and pulled it to hers.

Catching her drift and feeling his own passion for her, he threw his arms around her and held her ever-so-close to his body. Their tongues danced in a fury of love and passion, and an endless desire to bare all to the infuriated queen.

As they parted, Diamond smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that." He whispered so quietly, she almost had to read his lips to hear him.

"Enough of this!!! I'm going to get rid of this man, I don't care who he is and I'm changing you back, Chibi Usa!!!" The aura from the crystal shot out at them out of nowhere, blinding them in it's heated wave of electric inferno.

"Watch out, Diamond!!!" Ebony screamed as she put out her hands last-minute, blasting all her energy and emotions out with them.

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her voice raised above all else, crashing the ginzuishou's light to the very palms of Serenity.

Her raging screams continued as more and more force was pressed out of her hands, crashing into the queen and knocking her to the floor.

"STOP IT!!! STOP IT NOW!!!" She shouted in mauled and angered defeat, covering her head as well.

The crackling flames of electricity stopped abruptly as Ebony smiled, though gasping for breath.

"Had enough?" She grinned, resting unnoticeably on Diamond's shoulder.

"What do you want from me?" the queen's voice came out in a low, harsh grumble, rattling in her throat like beans in a can.

"I want you to let the Black Moon Family's banishment be vetoed, and them to be let back on this earth, even to the extent of Tokyo. I want them to be able to roam freely and not be bound to the limits of one place or another." She stated proudly.

"But-but you _saw the way they treated the people on earth in the future! They destroyed Crystal Tokyo and every inhabitant of it except for the Sailor Scouts, who gave their life and devotion to protecting me, me who stayed unconscious and almost dead for thirty years, until they couldn't hold out any longer and died, killing me from no protection.This man-this same man blew up the quartz-the same quartz I was embedded in, finishing me off." She pointed her finger, her voice visibly more weak._

Ebony glared at Diamond.

"Ebony, please believe me.I was trying to get her out… Oh, god, Ebony… I wanted to get her out…" The pleading tone in his voice, so true, so pure, left Ebony soft-hearted for him once more.

"I believe you… Diamond, I know you wouldn't hurt her… Not back then…" she whispered.

"You believe him… How can you…" she sighed. "What can I do? Go find the other scouts so I may tell them your wish." 

A smile erupted from ear to ear on Ebony's tanned cheeks, now pink with sudden excitement.

"Yes, queen. Gladly."

Spinning to Sapphire and Emerald, who didn't physically do anything for her, but were there in case she needed them, Ebony took hold of one of each of their hands. 

"I-I just want to thank you… for being there for me… even if you didn't have to say anything. It just made me feel good that you were there for me… Thank you both so much…"

Both of them smiled.

"Ebony, we're the ones who should be thanking _you. Without you, we wouldn't be able to live on earth again, never to be part of the world we have known… I commend you for that with all my heart." Emerald embraced Ebony warmly, and they stood there for a second, indulged in momentary sisterly love- the grate hug from woman to woman._

"I'm going to find the scouts—I'll be back eventually." Kissing Diamond, she smiled and darted from the room.

Diamond just stared at the door until her footsteps were no longer heard in the echoing halls of the palace.

"I guess you three might as well go look for the other scouts as well." Serenity swallowed hard and sighed.

Emerald and Sapphire hesitantly walked to the door, slowing emerging from its crystal frame. Diamond, however, strolled at a more rapid pace, walking in the opposite direction from Emerald and Sapphire. Waving them a simple goodbye, he placed his hands in his pockets and set off.


	11. Obsession Chapter 11

Ebony knew the halls from left to right; top to bottom as if it were her own creation

Ebony knew the halls from left to right; top to bottom as if it were her own creation. The rooms were as familiar as her own heartbeat, and though they differed from time to time, she could practically map the entire place from memory.

Coming upon the third door to the right of the top bathroom on the fourth story of the Crystal palace, right next to the table left of the right top ballroom, Ebony turned into an opening that led to a bedroom. It wasn't the bedroom that drew her to the door, for it was only a spare room, but an eerie purple light coming from the opening. She hadn't known there to be any odd lights in that room before, and she wondered if it was Mars practicing her fire of some kind.

"Hello?" she called in the room, knocking lightly on the frame. 

No answer, but the same eerie purple light.

She now knew it wasn't Mars—Rei always halted her fire when someone was there.

"_Hello?" she shouted. _

Still nothing.

Being the inquisitive woman she was, Ebony stepped into the carpeted room, where the dark purple karma penetrated her skin.

"I saw the way you handled that situation, Ebony. Quite well." A deep, raspy voice rumbled from the dark room, making her jump.

"Who-Who's there?!?" she demanded.

"Oh, come, now, woman. Don't say you don't know who I am." It came again, this time sounding a bit more playful, yet dangerous at the same time.

"You fucking tell me who you are, or I'll electrocute you! I swear, I will!" she threatened.

"Come closer, Ebony, and you'll see who I am." The voice rattled again.

"Nu-uh. You come here—hell, I'm not moving." She laughed-sort of.

"Fine then." A dark figure floated into the purple light, his cloak flowing around the own light he was creating. AS Ebony saw him, she gasped and took a step back.

"You get away form me, Wiseman! I'll fucking scream!" 

"No, you won't." was all he said.

"What the hell makes you think that I won't?" she squinted her eyes in fury and sudden inner fear. She didn't know the guy, but that made it all more to fear—who knows what he would do to her.

"I've got something to show you- something you want."

A sudden projector came from the crystal ball he held, shooting out a realistic 3D hologram of Ebony, wrapped passionately around Mamoru, both of their bodies entangled in a wave of passion.

"That's sick! That's my father! What kind of sick and deluded man are you?!?" she turned from it, her face red-hot from embarrassment.

"That's not what you think, Ebony. Not what you _truly want. And this-" he projected another one, this one her and Mamoru were nude, pressed against each other, Mamoru poised and ready to enter her. Her hands wrapped around his waist and held hid buttocks fast, pressing him to her. His eyes were full of ardor and hers of pleasure, his hands joyfully stroking her breasts._

"You fucking sicko!!!"

"Why is that sick, dear Ebony?" he asked innocently, though knowing what he was doing.

"Do you want to see pictures of you and your dad having sex?!?" she shot out, not realizing how funny it sounded.

"Not one of my greatest dreams, but hey." Beneath his cloak, the old man shivered. "Besides, you want him. You know with all your heart you want him… I could help you get him… You want him so bad…" 

Another image was holographed onto the wall.

This one was like the previous one, yet more graphic and detailed.

Ebony had no words, but was unable to close her eyes, no matter how much she wanted to. It was as if the pictures had some kind of hold on her; as if they wouldn't let her go until he was done showing them to her.

"You can't help but want him… you've said before you did." 

"I was a fucking child, Wiseman!!! A fucking child!!!" she screamed, but her eyes didn't leave the picture.

"Well, it seems that now you're a _fucking woman. A fucking woman who desperately wants Mamoru."_

As a new image clicked on, it wasn't as graphic, but it was a moving hologram, showing movement in 3D. Mamoru had his hands down her shirt, and her head was thrown back in utmost ecstasy.

Ebony shifted uneasily, unable to look away, but not willing to scream out, either—she would rather watch the torture than yield to Wiseman. 

Diamond strolled down the halls, searching for anything that seemed to move. 

Suddenly, he came in contact with a purple light gleaming from a bathroom. Glancing in, the bathroom was connected to someone's bedroom, and an odd purple light shone from it, though it more glowed than shimmered.

He took a step in to see more, as his curiosity got the better of him.

Looking further, he took a heaving step back and a gasp choked his breath, then a low moan emitted from his throat.

Diamond didn't see Ebony, pressed against the wall in fear and horror and a deadly hypnosis of which she couldn't move, or hear Wiseman softly chuckling in the background. All he saw was the moving hologram of Ebony and Mamoru in their wildly passionate embrace. And to him, it seemed more real than his own breath.

"Oh…" he couldn't say more, as tears harshly choked his words, and his breath as well.

Covering his eyes, he stifled a sob and his back heaving in pulsing heartbeats. Of course, he did not cry, but it was so damn close only Diamond and God could tell that the tears did not fall.

Picking himself up, he shook his head, not allowing himself to cry, and walked back from the way he came.

"You are an asshole! What the hell makes you think I want my father when I have someone as incredible as Diamond?" Ebony spat, finally breaking away from the picture that snapped off as soon as her eyes turned away.

"Because he's handsome, and sensual… and sexy…" Wiseman trailed off.

"Then why don't _you have sex with him if you find him so titillating." A wise-crack smile broke out on her face and she laughed._

"Nice try, Ebony, but you know what you really want."

"Yeah, old man, I do." She pushed at him snottily and turned to the door. "I want Diamond. And for you to stop harassing me—what do I have that would do you any good anyway?"

"Power. You have more power than I could get from Diamond, though maybe that's how much power he would have had I not been draining him of it for the past ten years. In fact, your power far suppresses my own, and I need that power to take over Crystal Tokyo. I can give you anything you want, you know. Whatever you desire." He spoke low, yet not in a whisper.

"You sick and deluded freak." She shook her head and jotted up to him, pressing her hands to his cold and hardened chest.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked, but her force crackled into darkness as the purple light abruptly cut, and Wiseman's body had faded from the dark.

Taking deep breaths, suddenly terribly frightened, she spun around and bolted out the door.

Mars sat at her fire, concentrating on the flickering image that appeared only to her.

Her eyes snapped open and she stood at once.

"What is it, Rei?" Ami jumped up with her, alarmed with the sudden movements.

"I feel something, Ami… It doesn't feel good at all… I don't like it… we should warn the queen…" Rei shivered in the karma.

"No, Rei, I don't think we should." Minako interjected.

"Yeah, she's having a conversation with the princess… only…" Makoto trailed off.

"Only it wasn't the princess at all. She was a different person, a woman." Ami added and shook her head.

"It _was the princess. She's just been changed." A voice called in from outside._

"Who's there?" Mercury called out to the door.

"May we come in?" Sapphire's voice barely managed to penetrate the door.

"It's Emerald and Sapphire! We came with the princess." She shouted louder, more understood from inside.

"Let them in." Setsuna's voice came from the back corner of the room. She hadn't spoken a word since the ones to Ebony, and everyone stared at her as she rose to her feet.

Everyone stared.

"What are you waiting for? I said, let them in!" she ordered.

At once Jupiter jumped to her feet and rushed to open the door.

"What do you want?" Venus stood forward, her golden hair gleaming in the light.

"Please, don't be like that to us. We're not here to hurt you and I don't like you talking that way to Emerald. It's offending." Sapphire stated simply, though firm.

"And it's not offending to have you come here with our princess making her believe that she deserves so much more than she got? To attack out city, kill us all and our queen, destroy everything that matters to us, in the near future- so near, in fact, that it was supposed to be that you attacked in about a month!" Ami blurted, then closed her mouth, clamping it shut to stop other remarks from escaping.

"Sailors, we have told you… we weren't the ones who wanted to take over Crystal Tokyo. It was Wiseman, and we have discarded him.Diamond was the only one who cared, but only because he was a drunk and he wanted the queen so badly, he would go along with anything if it meant for him to be able to see her. But now…" Sapphire closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. "Now he no longer desires the queen."

"And how are we supposed to trust you on that?" Makoto asked, feeling uneasy.

"Well, he's in love with Ebony." Emerald chimed in.

"He has said this?" Rei scoffed with a look near laughter on her face.

"No, but he has never even said that he loves me, and I'm his brother. I can tell, though. The way he's acted, the cleaning of his act, it all came from her. When she came, it seemed all the bad went from him and he was just left with an incredible love…" Sapphire tried explaining, but when the word 'love' came up, he couldn't help but glance at Emerald softly and sigh.

"I just don't know how to trust you. You and your family has always been bad, and lied, and Rei feels bad karma here. How are we supposed to know it isn't you?" Minako defended herself by crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling the need of defense.

"It isn't them, Mina…" Rei said softly, barely making herself heard, obviously in concentration.

The rest of the scouts turned and looked to her in surprise.

"It's not?" the asked in crescendo. 

"No… I feel it… it's something else… something bigger… much bigger…" Her eyes were closed now, in utter concentration.

"Then if it's not you… who…?" Makoto asked quietly.

Mars swayed back and forth, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with dark energy.

"Rei!" Minako shrieked.

"What's wrong, Mars?" Sapphire asked in worry, his grip tightening on Emerald.

"Ow! Sapphire, honey, don't squeeze so hard!"

Rei's eyes hid behind her lashes, though they could not hide the immature smile that invaded her face, about to laugh at the two as she had not seen the circumstances, just heard the "don't squeeze" comment. Mina, seeing the grin on Rei's face, noticed how odd the comment would have sounded had she been standing with her eyes closed, and covered her mouth to keep from giggling.

"Oh, stop, you two!" Makoto laughed.

Sapphire had inched away from Emerald, his face crimson with embarrassment.

"Rei, what were you concentrating on?" Ami asked on a more serious note.

Her smiled faded.

"It's here. Whatever it is, it's here." She whispered, her eyes taking on the hard, dark color of desolatsity. 

The senshi shivered, and Emerald backed into Sapphire's arms once again, though not realizing that she was doing it until she heard the distinct 'oof' and almost knocked him over.

Diamond was walking through the halls to clear his mind- the crystal of the place was soothing to his aching heart. Hearing a sound behind him, he looked behind him. He couldn't exactly identify what it was, either. But it was eerie enough where he didn't move for a few minutes, though he was directly in front of a doorway.

Not shutting doors behind her, Ebony ran blindly, faster and faster by the minute, afraid to look back. She felt Wiseman was gone, but something in her made her want to keep running. As if there was something behind her, even though there wasn't anything she could see. She just wanted to run until she could find someone and not feel so terribly alone in the place she had called home for nearly 1000 years… well, over 900, anyway.

Suddenly, she heard a loud 'bang!' behind her. Letting out a scream, she looked back and turned out of a door.

With that turn, she smashed right into Diamond. They both screamed at the bumping into each other unexpectedly.

"Oh, Diamond, I'm so glad it's you." She sighed with relief and threw her arms around him. 

"Ebony, please, don't." he bit his lip and set her from him gently.

"Wha…?" she seemed confused and hurt.

"You know why.I mean, how could you do this to me?" he let out in a pained voice.

"Diamond, what are you talking about?" she questioned in agony and bewilderment.

"Why are you acting like this? I saw you, don't try and hide it from me!" Diamond stated, his voice growing louder.

"Diamond, please! I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" She pleaded.

"You and Mamoru! You _told me you didn't care for him any more—and I duck into a room and see you two going at it! How __could you?!?" he looked away to avoid her seeing him welling up with tears._

Ebony cocked her head to the side, then it struck her. 

"oh-Oh! Oh, Diamond, sweetheart!" she let out a laugh, not thinking of how hurt he was.

"Oh, now it's funny to you?" His tears threatened to fall, but he was suddenly filled with anger.

"No, that's not it!" Ebony begged for his attention. "Wiseman's here! He saw my power and he was threatened, so he was trying to fill my head with images of Mamoru and I—" she twitched, "—so that he could say that he could give me what I wanted if I would help him! What you saw was a hologram!" she laughed and tried to take his hand, but he moved away.

"Nice try, Ebony. But holograms don't move." He sneered and tried to walk past her.

"His _did! I swear, Diamond! I would never do that to you! __Ever! Please believe me!" her eyes went wide in shock as he kept walking._

"That's what _I thought." He mumbled._

"Diamond, please! I don't know how to prove this to you—you'll just have to trust me!"

The prince turned around to her, and stared at her, his gaze cold and hard.

"Ebony, I…" He had no words to tell her how he felt, how crushed and confused he was, or how much he… "I can't lie to you… I care for you more than anything I have ever… and I can't stand the pain that's coursing through my blood as I look at your beautiful face…" he stopped for a moment to ensure that the tears weren't going to fall. 

"Diamond." Her breath shook with pain for him. "I didn't, Diamond… I couldn't… Not even if I wanted to… and I don't… I… I love you…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, burning as the fell.

"Don't… oh, go… Don't say that to me… not after…" His Adams's apple visibly bobbed up and down in effort to force the lump of tears from his throat.

He couldn't say more, he knew sobs would succeed to escape him if he tried. So, with that, he turned and staggered away, almost running.

"Diamond! _Diamond! Please! Come back!!!" she screamed after him, but got choked by tears. He kept going, not even looking back to her._

"Come back…" Ebony managed to whisper before he fell to the ground, quivering with sobs.


	12. Obsession Chapter 12

Diamond heard her screams; she sounded in so much pain, he ached to stop and hold her, but obviously she had been held enough 

Diamond heard her screams; she sounded in so much pain, he ached to stop and hold her, but obviously she had been held enough for one day.

Turning into the room where Serenity was, he was surprised to see her still there, but sitting on the floor with a bottle of tequila in once hand and whiskey in the other.

"Queen, why are you drowning yourself in Jack Daniel's?" he laughed slightly despite the pain he felt.

"Fuck off, idiot." She stated in a drunken state.

"Queen, what's wrong?" he sighed and sat down next to her.

"My damn daughter… she, ah, shit…" she flinched. "Why don't you tell her she can have the damn crown—ah, fuck it—just tell her she can have the whole damn palace—throw me own on the streets if I've been such a pain in the ass and haven't given her any damn respect. I've given her more than any other woman would want and all she does is just go fuck some enemy we've had for-fuckin'-ever and—hey, that's you, isn't it?" she squinted, then looked down to the liquor again.

Diamond nodded, then looked away, tears welling up again.

"Then why aren't you out 'makin' love' to her now, huh?" Serenity said 'making love' in a mocking voice, then laughed.

He was silent, trying to overcome his tears.

"Well, it seems she's made a fool out of both of us, now hasn't she." He muttered, then reached over to the Cuervo and took it from the queen's hand. Her face softened a bit, and she let him take the liquor.

"Then it really wasn't you that made her act like that…" she softly spoke, and looked at him.

"No… she's responsible for her actions… I just helped change her looks…" he shook his head and closed his eyes. "Maybe, if I hadn't changed her… I wouldn't care for her so much… you wouldn't have suffered… and…" he breathed sharply with tears, then spoke again. "But she changed me… for the better… how could she be so…"

"Drink, Diamond.It doesn't help, but what have you got to lose?" she took a swig of the whiskey. The prince looked at her, and downed a shot of his.

The scouts were no longer standing, but sitting, and Sapphire and Emerald sat with them, discussing.

"And that's what happened? Ebony isn'tbad?" Mars asked with surprise and confusion.

"No! Oh, no! She's a sweetheart, and has always been.She just wants to be known for her pros instead of her cons." Sapphire stated, then held Emerald's hand.

"That's understandable… we've never really given her the credit she deserves… poor child." Makoto sighed.

"But that's just it, hun. She's not a child, and that's what she wants you to know.She has some great ideas and a lot of brain, she just looks small, and she wants you all to know how wonderful she is on the inside." Emerald explained.

"Thank you for telling us- I don't think we would have ever understood if she tried to tell us." Minako smiled softly, and looked to Emerald, who gently smiled back.

Rei swayed once again, but this time fell to the floor in clairvoyant foresight. 

"Hm—if she won't help me, I'll have to do it myself. Doesn't matter." A voice spoke silently in the dark, his cloak waving about him.

***

The queen and Diamond lay on the floor, heads and upper backs propped up on a wall.Their drunkenness was almost overwhelming, but Diamond seemed to see a bit past it, as did the queen.

"So, Diamond… feel like stitching—switching drinks, now?" Serenity slurred.

"Nope—Quervo's gone." He sighed, and shook the remains of the empty bottle into his mouth.

"Ah, whiskey's gone, too." She tossed the bottle aside, hearing its hollow sound echo through the crystal halls.

Diamond glanced over to the two queens that he saw, soon realizing they all added up to Serenity. Shaking his head, he tried to shoo off the drunkenness, but it stuck on him like flies on sticky paper. Looking to her again, he saw her through a familiar light.It wasn't a light like a different shade, but through the same eyes as he saw her before Ebony came.Her blue eyes sparkled with alcohol affects, making them seems young and bright despite the pain that was causing her to drink in the first place.Her sensual mouth curved slightly, and Diamond suddenly twitched with old desire. He unconsciously set aside the though of Ebony, the wonderful soul whom, though he would never admit it, he loved; and with this came the old flame for Serenity.

He stared at her long and hard, his face soft, and yet tense with reason, and unbearable passion that made everything blur.Some part of him hated the passion, hated this endless desire with all he had, but the other part of him, the part that came back with the very taste of alcohol, wanted her badly.

"Diamond, why are you—hic—looking at me like that?" she asked, laughing.

"I noticed how… beautiful you look…" he purred.

"Oh, stop!" she said playfully and laughed again.

"Stop what?" he asked, trying to seem innocent, but the ardor was making itself visible, which is what he really wanted… or what he _thought he wanted…_

"That! You're acting all- weird!" she giggled and kicked the bottle with her foot, taking note that it was numb.

"Am I?" he asked softly, reaching to her hand.

"Haha!—what are you supposed to be when you do that?" she shook her head with a grin.

"I'm not trying to be anything… just…" he trailed.

"Just what, hun?" Diamond faintly quivered at the casual expression of endearment.

"Just thinking about how much I want to hold you… Kiss those soft lips…"

"Diamond, you're drunk." She laughed lightly, but not as humorously.

"I know what I want." He stated. Serenity, slightly disturbed by his previous comment, tried to stand up, but her numb foot wasn't cooperating.

"Diamond, I think that's enough for today—I don't like the way you sound."

"Why, Serenity? Why don't you just give me a try?" he asked lasciviously, with a deranged undertone. "I'm good, queen… I'm really good…" he hissed, standing up and walking slowly to her.

Serenity backed up trying to move, but her foot couldn't feel the signals from her brain, and she was left there, with one foot that worked and a man with growing desire advancing towards her.

"Diamond, I-I'm a married woman—a _happily married woman—I don't want to go against my husband… and, and I… I'm sorry, but I'm not attracted to you like that." She attempted to reason with him, but he wasn't stopping._

"Well, then, in what way _are you attracted to me, Queen? Any way will work." The desire oozed from his voice now, his mouth practically dripping with fiery calenture._

"Diamond, stop!" She glanced frantically around for her Ginzuishou, but it was on the other side of the room, and she couldn't just shout and make it return to her.

"I know once you've had a taste of me, you'll like it." He hissed.

"Diamond! Please!" she called out.

Diamond's body quivered, but he kept walking closer and closer to her, every step he grew more and more attracted to her.

"Leave me alone!" She bumped into a wall unable to move, for Diamond could get her either way. "Help me! Somebody help me, please!!!" she wailed, frightened tears falling downher face.

Serenity's hands were against the wall, clutching it in fear.Diamond wrapped his hands around her wrists, pressing then to the wall, groaning as he crushed her body with his against the crystal of the chamber.

"Help me!!!" she screamed, her body helpless and numb against his, strong with adrenaline and pulsing with flavor.

"Now, Queen… I'm not going to hurt you…" His face reached down to hers as he licked one of the tears from her cheeks.

Ebony's head perked up. A noise came from a distant room. 

_What was that?_

She heard it again, moments later, muffled and loud, although it seemed to be far away. Standing up, Ebony grew silent to hear something else.

A noise clambered from another room, and Ebony suddenly darted in its direction, anxious to see what it was.

"Diamond, leave me the hell alone!" Her voice wavered in the whisper she uttered, but it was fierce and frightened all the same. Her body jerked up to try and move him away from her, but she backed away almost immediately as she heard the moan from him, who took the movement as a fervent thrust. Gasping, she tried moving to the side, however, hearing the noises he was unable to keep in as she did so, Serenity became absolutely still. As scared as she was, she could not stand the fact that in some sick way, she was pleasuring him.

"What? No more?" He smiled devilishly. The queen's body shuddered in disgust, filled with thoughts and notions that he was provoking.

Her lip quivered and she struggled not to cry, to sob out loud and let her body become even more weak and vulnerable to the man who would do almost anything to sate the passion…. The passion that was driven by the alcohol…

_Damn—Why the hell did I have to give him that? She bit her lip and looked away, tears burning down her cheek._

"What? Crying? I'll make it better for you…" He dipped down to her lips, inches away from a tantalizing kiss. She could smell the liquor on his breath.

Ebony heard a voice, and turned to look into another room. She was horrified at what she saw.

Diamond, her love, has pressing up against her mother, who stood absolutely still, and the prince was about to linger in the queen's kiss. Tears erupted from her eyes, and she turned from the door and began to run.Like Diamond, she didn't see the little details, such as the glistening tears that stained her mother's face, nor the way her mother trembled in such a frightened way. And she couldn't hear the cries that her mother uttered.She couldn't even focus—she just saw what any person would have seen off glance. 

Blind with tears, Ebony ran straight into a wall. Then picking herself up, she shot into another room, and into another, and another, until she fell into a writhing heap, sobbing til her throat grew sore and her head hurt. And she kept crying.

"Mamoru, please… help me, love…" Serenity whispered through her tears, her eyes wide with fear, resembling a deer caught in the headlights.

A sudden rage flowed through Diamond's blood.

"Mamo-Mamoru?!? Your Mamoru is no more faithful to you than Ebony is to me—" he stopped, suddenly feeling utterly diminished, the drunkenness ending and the endless pain of the hangover beginning to set in.

Letting go of her hands, he backed away from the queen, her breast heaving in the gasping breaths she took. 

"What am I doing?" he spoke so softly, stricken with different emotions.

The queen stayed pressed to the wall in fear, tears falling faster now, along with the pulsing heartbeat making her body throb. A small sob escaped her mouth.

He looked to her again, his gaze so pathetic, she almost felt sorry for him through it all.

"Queen, I—" He reached to touch her in apology, but she gasped and pressed against the wall once more.Diamond's eyes widened, and his eyes shook with pain. "I know—it doesn't m-mean much to you, b-but I-oh, hell, Serenity, I'm so sorry." His voice shook with his body as he fought the gaining tears that tried so hard to fall.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back in sorrow, suddenly overwhelmed with total grief. Her breathing got shorter as the tears took place again.

"Oh…" she breathed unsteadily.

Taking another step backwards, Diamond's eyes, wide with sudden acknowledgment of what he did, grew heavy with tears—tears for the woman he loved, tears for the pain he felt as his eyes met with Mamoru and Ebony kissing, still very realistic to him, and tears for the woman who he almost…

"My Ebony… she-she…" His voice sounded more and more helpless to the queen every moment he spoke. "She—oh, my sweetheart…" He bit his lip for a second, then began again.

"Ebony… my sweet Ebony… She said she was mine… She _told me her body belonged to __me.And then, I see her, with… another man…" He avoided saying his name, being the Queen's husband, trying to spare her more pain. "I drank too much, Serenity… you've __got to believe me… it was the alcohol… I never… I never wanted to hurt you… I don't have those feelings… It was the alcohol…" His body pulsed, twitching to avoid tears._

"Diamond…" she said in a pained tone, still crying.

He took one look at her, in her pathetic state, and his hand flew to his mouth to keep in a sob.

"Serenity… Oh, Queen… I'm an idiot…" His hand slid to his eyes again, pressing them to hold the tears.

"…wha…?" Her eyes closed partially in emotion, tears oozing.

"The alcohol, Serenity… it changed me… Ebony, she kept me from it, not by telling me, but just… I care for her so much… I-I can't believe she did that to me…"

Serenity didn't say anything—she just stared at him.

"…I-I thought she loved me…"

And finally, the tears showed. Big fat droplets ran down his cheeks, making no more effort to stop them.He fell to his knees, and put his face in his hands, throbbing with wrenching sobs—sobs that knew no end.

"Diamond…" She said again, this time in a pleading tone as the mother in her begged to help him.Her strength suddenly came back to her as she stood tall, walking briskly to her throne and fetching something.

"-I'm—so—sorry…" he choked out in between sobs.

"Shhh, shhh." She spoke soothingly, now beginning to understand what had just happened.His heart, a newly open heart, was crushed by her own daughter, and he drank to get away from it—but drinking brought back to awful memories of loneliness, and the passion he had gathered for her.

A soft light began to penetrate the room, flowing its warm feel into Diamond's body, suddenly making him know that she forgave him, and he felt renewed, in a sense, still hurt by everything, but his soul's loneliness form so long ago seemed to be tearing away.

Diamond looked up to see Serenity with her Silver Crystal, the light now dimming.

She had healed him.

He had no words to say, and nothing he could put into words about how he felt.

"Serenity… you healed me." The words splurted out stupidly.

She smiled faintly, the crystal's power seeming to have healed her as well, not to mention neither of them were drunk, thanks to the crystal.

"Thank you… for forgiving me…" he whispered, and she nodded, then bent down to him again.

"Do you love her, Diamond?" she asked gently, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"…What?" He asked back, totally confused.

"Do you love Chi-Ebony? Do you love Ebony?" She kneeled in front of him, looking him in the face.

He looked at her, then looked back at the ground.

"With all my heart." Tears returned to his eyes, but they didn't threaten to fall as did the other ones.

"Then it's okay. I forgive you. The Silver Crystal has rid you of some of those lonely side effects." She explained.

"Thank you…" he said again, then sighed shakily.

She leaned closer to him, her breath hot and dangerous against his ear.

"But if you ever do that to me again, I will kill you." She whispered into his ear, causing warned goosebumps to trail down his arms. Then she smiled. 

"Provided I'm not drunk." She added, grinning.

Ebony laid on the floor, her sobs subsiding.Her eyes stared with no focus into the darkness of the room.

"Hm—you said you wanted Diamond. But does _he want __you?" Something penetrated the darkness, a firm, crackling voice from the black inside the room._

"Go _away, Wiseman. I don't want to talk to you." She sputtered to him, her voice ugly with pain._

"And who are you going to talk to? Diamond? Or your mother?" Ebony's eyes grew large, and she looked away.

"Both you have betrayed." 

She tried to protest, but he spoke again.

"Both have betrayed you." 

Bringing herself to a sitting position, she sighed and looked to the cloaked figure who emerged slowly from the darkness.

"And what's left, Princess? All who knew you as light knows you as dark. And all who knew you as dark, knows you as insurgent. So what are you going to do? You can't be a rogue, you will live the rest of your life with everyone knowing you for your betrayal. You can't stay, you will destroy yourself. And you can't leave. For you will know what you've done, and know what you've left, and why."

"Why must you sit and talk of my predicament?!?" she shouted at him, hurting so badly. "I know what I have done, and I have done what I've been taught to do! You cannot say that anything I have done neither of those two would have had they been in my place!" 

He smiled sardonically.

"Neither Diamond _nor your mother would go at it with their father's." _

"_Why do you dwell on that, Wiseman?!? I have never been, and never will be with him—you know that!!!" Ebony screamed at him, standing to prove her point._

"Point across, Princess, but let me ask you a question. What does Diamond think?" 

She had nothing she could say except for the obvious.

"He saw your hologram… It wasn't me!!!" She wailed, then buried her head in her hands. Wiseman smiled wickedly.

"Diamond saw you and your father.What more is there to him?" He smirked as Ebony's howling voice rose above his for a moment, then dropped.

"And what do you expect me to do about what he saw? Nothing could get him back… not after he's been with her… All is lost…" Her head bowed and silent tears slid down her face.

"No, Ebony. All is not lost." Wiseman's voice came nearer to her, and she felt a hand on her cheek, smoothing her tears. "If you join me, you will be truly powerful, gain every respect you could earn, and without the pain of love." 

"That's what Diamond said… and look at me now." Her voice turned hideous once again.

"Ebony… I'm not interested in you for that… although your body _is rather appealing." His gaze strayed to her breast, but quickly looked back at her. "I need an accomplice, and one that has the Black Crystal's power mastered and in such great strength."_

"Why should I help you?" she spat.

"Think about it, Ebony. Who else are you going to go to?" She was silent. 

Her gaze turned solemn, though woven with tears.

"Tell me what I have to do." Her voice turned cold as she pressed his hand to her face.

"Good girl. Just look me in the eye." As her head tilted to view him, her senses were lost in two blinding lights from the dark figure, swallowing her like liquid.


	13. Obsession Chapter 13

Setsuna, who had been resting in the back of the room with her eyes closed, hearing what these people had to say, suddenly sat

Setsuna, who had been resting in the back of the room with her eyes closed, hearing what these people had to say, suddenly sat alright, her eyes snapping open.

"Chibi Usa!" she cried involuntarily.

The scouts turned to her, alarmed at what she said.

"What about her?" Venus asked, eyes wide.

"I-I don't know… but something-something's gone wrong. She's going to be in a lot of danger if we don't find her and help what she's doing." Pluto took a few short breaths and stood up.

"She's right… Something's going to happen… It's going to happen real soon." Mars whispered.

"What?!? What's going on?!?" Jupiter demanded.

"I… I have no clue… but we better find her before it does…" Mercury checked her status computer—the back had a cute little mercury symbol on it, but it was one of the most intelligent computers ever made.

Emerald held onto Sapphire.

"Ebony…" she whispered, and bit her lip.

Diamond had long left the chamber where Serenity remained, after apologizing a million times.He wandered around, half-searching for Ebony, but mostly just looking around, seeing how beautiful the palace really was.

He heard voices from another room. At first, he stood frozen, not knowing where they were from. There were doors all around him, and the sound almost seemed to come from all of them, but he knew that couldn't be.

"Are you ready?" 

"It's time."

Opening a door, he was greeted by startled screams, and a group of people who jumped up at the sight of him. He let out a noise of surprise and took a step back. 

Suddenly, a laugh was heard, and then was accompanied by another. His view snapped over to see a few familiar faces.

"Diamond!" Sapphire laughed, and began walking over to him.

"Sapphire! Emerald!" Diamond breathed a sigh of relief. Glancing over, he saw a group of women in sailor uniforms. "You must be the Sailor Senshi—glad to have met you.The queen sent us all to look for you quite a long time ago!"

"Yes, we were talking to Sapphire and Emerald about Ebony—and how wonderful of a person she really is!" Minako smiled.

Diamond was suddenly stricken with pain and grief at the thought of Ebony, and what she had done to him.

"There are… things… things you don't know about Ebony… things _I don't know about Ebony… Things I didn't want to know…" His expression became so sad, so painful, that Sapphire broke away from Emerald to walk up by him._

"Wh-what do you mean, Diamond?" he asked lightly. Diamond shook his head, but spoke once more.

"I-I saw her… with… another man…" He gulped, then took a seat.

"Oh, Diamond…" Emerald's face turned compassionate as she walked to the others.

"Who was, it, prince?" Mars questioned, putting her hand to her mouth.

He shook his head, but this time said nothing.

"No, she didn't." Setsuna stated matter-of-factly.

"I saw her, Sailor, uhhhhhhh…" He thought for a moment, then Sapphire leaned and whispered something into his ear. "-Sailor Pluto. I saw her, Pluto… With my own eyes, in Ma-in another man's arms. And intimately…" He bit his lip.

Setsuna smiled and shook her head.

"No, you didn't."

This angered Diamond.

"How do you know what I have and have not seen? I walked into a room and there they were! They were moving, and she was… Nevermind… but I saw her… and-and…" 

"Chibi Usa would never do that." Her look remained calm, but determined.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do. I thought I knew her…" he trailed off, standing up to pace. Setsuna was outraged by this.

"Prince Diamond! I believe out of anyone, I know the child, or the woman better than you do. She has been my best friend for over five hundred years, and her acts and knowledge of respect goes beyond that.She's got more dignity than that, prince, and I think that I've known her a bit longer than you have, and I know her well enough by that to tell you that she is not the person who would do that! Think of any other excuse you will, but I will not tolerate you disrespecting her, of all people, with your assumptions!" She yelled to him.

"What else am I to think?!? I have so many feelings for her, and I go into another room to see her and Mamoru making love!" He shouted, then covered his mouth and turned away, blushing to the gasps in the background.

Setsuna looked at him, and laughed.

"Oh, Diamond, now I _know that it's a hoax. Chibi Usa, or Ebony, would never get with her father, no matter how far her obsession led her, or how able she was to do so. She has more self-control and self-respect than that.As I said before, think about what else it could have been—it wasn't her, I can tell you that."_

Diamond thought for a moment.

_Hm… It could be something else, I guess… maybe, it was somebody else with her! He frowned.__ That doesn't make it any better… Maybe it was somebody else with Mamoru! Or, perhaps, it wasn't real at all! Maybe, like a picture or some kind of projection! …That's not very realistic… but Setsuna, Ebony's best friend, says what I saw isn't true… and I don't think someone as solemn as her would lie to me… So… what could it have been?_

"Those bad feelings again… they're so strong…" Rei muttered, her eyes closed in a trance.

"Try reading fire. Maybe it'll tell you what you need to know." Venus suggested, rubbing Mars on the back. She nodded.

"Mars Fire… Ignite!" she called out suddenly. A flame blazed from her fingers, and fell to the tile of the room, flickering impossibly with no source. Staring into the flame, she leaned closer.

"It's… it's something… I can't really tell… Don't know what it is… A black cloak… Endlessly black… Two shining eyes, brighter than stars, are showing from the darkness… A voice, a voice like thunder… And… a woman… a dark, dark woman… A lot of pain, and death… Suffering, and-and heartache…" she muttered on, reading her fire like a foreign book.

_Two eyes from a black cloak… Oh, no! Wiseman!!! Diamond thought, then it all flooded in with incredible realization, and a pang of guilt. __Ebony!!! _

"Ebony!" He shouted before he could stop himself.

The fire died with a start.

"Oh, sorry, Mars!" He blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Diamond… but we still don't know what we need to about the danger that's coming." Rei sighed, and blew softly on her fingers to cool them down.

"I do." He replied simply.

"What?!?" All of the scouts, and his brother and Emerald cried in unison.

"The description you gave—of the fire, and the eyes, and the darkness…" 

"…Yeah?" She asked.

"It's Wiseman." He told them, and looked disdainfully to Sapphire, who's eyes grew wide, gasping with recognition of the description.

"Diamond, I thought that you…" he trailed off, then put his head into his hand, shaking it. Emerald took his hand and looked at him thoughtfully. "No! No! No!"

"Wiseman… and I think Ebony…" Suddenly, Diamond was filled with the image of Ebony and Mamoru's embrace… and for the first time, realized what had happened.

"Oh, god… What-what have I done?" He stepped back.

"Diamond, what's wrong?" Sapphire asked him firmly.

"What happened?" Emerald chimed in, walking to his side.

"I-I…. Oh, no! Oh, Ebony!" His headache rushed back to him, but this time in guilt of what he had done, and not the drunkenness which had controlled him before.

"What _have you done, Diamond? Damn it, tell me!" Rei lost patience and shook the man by his shoulders, shaking him up, but not scaring him. He laughed for a moment._

"What I saw, Setsuna was right about.It must have been some kind of hologram or projection that Wiseman was trying to persuade Ebony with, since she used to like him. But, after seeing that, I-I ran into her in the hall, and… I yelled at her for being with him, thinking she was just telling me lies about it so that she could use me, I don't know…" He shook his head and a deep breath.

"So… Ebony thinks you think she was with Mamoru, when what you saw was a hologram…?" Sapphire pondered, then put his hand on his hip.

"And maybe after you did that, she felt without you, she couldn't go on… and joined Wiseman…" Emerald trailed off, understanding at last.

"We have to get her back." Rei announced gravely. "If we don't, there's a chance we're all going to die."

"What are you _talking about?!?" Emerald blurted in a panic._

"Something's not right- not right with Ebony, not right with these auras that are all around. When she came to the palace, I didn't feel what I feel now. Something's going to happen. I _know it. Tell me more about Wiseman."_

Diamond opened his mouth to speak, but Sapphire interjected.

"Wiseman's manipulative, unkind, uncanny, and he will do anything for more power. He holds revenge like no one you could ever imagine, and Serenity banished him. He told Diamond he wouldn't give up the mission, whether it meant to continue on his own or not, and he meant it. He's probably here to take his revenge." 

There were many gasps to those who had not known Wiseman.

"We've got to get the queen- we have to keep her safe at any cost." Minako projected.

They nodded and, all together, left the room as silently as possible.

Serenity glanced up. She heard sounds of many people clambering around. Whipping in the door's direction, she picked up her crystal and wearily moved to the door.

At the frame, she peeked around the edge to see who was there.

Two eyes stared straight into hers, blinking blue.

"Aaaahh!!!" she shrieked and jumped back, pushing her arms out in protection. The opposite person reacted in the same way, bolting back, but this time ramming into a group of people.

"Oh, geez, Mina, it's only the queen!" Makoto rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Oops—sorry for scaring you, Serenity." Minako's face turned red and sheepish.

"Heh- that's okay. As long as it's just you." She laughed, relieved.

"Queen, we have to get you to a safer place. You're in a lot of danger, and you can't be left alone." Diamond looked to her sternly, and pointed in back of him with his thumb.

"Wha…? Why?" She asked, confused.

"A man named Wiseman is here. You know, the one you banished from-" 

"Yeah, I know who he is!" She shouted in alarm, then her facial expression softened. "Sorry, Mars."

"Anyway, we have to stick together on this one, with as many people as we can gather, to keep you safe." Rei continued.

"That's a bit to the extreme, don't you think? I'm the Queen of the Moon—am I not independent enough?" she looked hurt.

"No, Serenity, it's not that. Wiseman's a very powerful person, and he's got force unlike anything you've ever seen. We just don't want you to be hurt." Ami pleaded with her eyes.

Serenity nodded.

"I understand, and thank you." A smiled broadened on her face, and she held the Ginzuishou tightly in her hands. 

"We also have something else to tell you. Your daughter might be in danger—she might have joined Wiseman." Emerald spoke quietly, not trying to offend.

"Why?!?" The queen demanded.

"It's really my fault, Serenity. I didn't know Wiseman was here, and saw something like a projection of Ebony and another man, and I thought it was real. That's why I initially came and sat with you…" He left the rest to her to figure out, looking to her with an apologetic glance, then looked away. "Anyway, I saw her before I came in with you, and I yelled at her, asking her what made her think she could do that to me, when she really didn't. I didn't know, of course, but it doesn't matter whether I did or didn't'—I still yelled at her. Mars saw in her fire that Wiseman was here, and he had a woman with her. That could be none other that Ebony, for no other person would join him unless she was really hurt." His eyes closed for a moment, pained that he hurt her.

"So… she's helping him? And she can be hurt?!?" The woman's mother asked frantically.

"Perhaps even killed." 

"No!!! My baby!!!" she protested.

"Only if we kill Wiseman before freeing her soul. His power's flowing through her, and a bit of his soul is in her body, making her evil. If we destroy Wiseman, then that bit of soul will be killed off as well—but since it's connected to her, it will kill her." Diamond explained.

"And-and we have to free her before killing Wiseman? Won't that give Wiseman time to kill us? _How_can we free her?" Serenity questioned him with a pained tone to her voice.

"I-I don't know… But I'll do whatever it takes to get her back… I was on the dark side with Wiseman for a while, and Ebony freed me of that. Maybe I can turn her loose… In any case, we'll all need to stick together to have maybe a couple people work with Ebony, and the rest hold Wiseman off until we've freed her." Diamond went on, his voice turning more serious at the end.

Serenity nodded, and glanced to Diamond.

"We seem dedicated." She stated, more asking a question than anything else.

"I told you I care about her." His eyes bore into her with the love he felt for her daughter, and she suddenly knew he would give his life to save her. Nodding again, she smiled.

Rei looked to Serenity, then to Diamond, then back to Serenity. She noticed the understanding they both had in their eyes, and that they shared something—their love for Ebony—and that was keeping them all together… wasn't it?

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the other room, followed by a loud scream that faded into laughter.

"What the hell was that?!?" Emerald clutched onto Sapphire.

"Stay close, everyone." Diamond warned, and took lead beside Serenity, who gave him a knowing glance and continued to hold the crystal to her body.

Creeping up to a doorway, the group hushed as another loud noise sounded off.

"Everyone…" Serenity whispered. "…stay close to me, but behind me. We're going to go in." The senshi nodded, and she readied herself.

With that, they burst into the room to find they could barely breathe in a wicked aura so strong, even the Ginzuishou faded. However, Serenity stood up, eyes glaring through a fog.

"Wiseman!" She shouted.

The fog began to clear to reveal Wiseman and Ebony. Wiseman was recognizable, but Ebony looked different. Instead of the black dress adorned with red ribbon she wore before, Her entire body was covered with a black, spandex-like material body suit, with black patent leather boots and gloves; boots reaching to her mid-thighs, and gloves to her elbows. Her eyes were still thin and slanted—beautiful, Diamond noted—but instead of the mature sexy look, they looked glazed-over, and her pupils faded with her eyes, giving her a more deviant appearance.

"Ebony!" Diamond called to her, sighing in relief that she was unharmed.

Surprisingly, the woman ignored him and turned her head viciously to Serenity.

"Serenity. Come here." The words hissed from her mouth in a voice that wasn't hers.

"No, Ebony. I will not subdue to your feeble attempts to lure me." She stated simply, pulling her crystal close to her heart to give her strength.

"Then you will die trying to reject them." A nasty smirk brushed Ebony's face. "I'm stronger than you, Serenity. You know what I'm saying is true, you can't even try to deny it."

"You can't be. I fight with love, and with my heart, and you are not leading with your heart, you evil woman. Something's gotten into you." Serenity went to take a step to Ebony, but Diamond held out his hand in front of her.

"Serenity, I wouldn't attack her just yet. She's under Wiseman's influence, remember. She's got the power of the Dark Crystal on her side, and that's a hell of a lot of power. Plus, the sheer unkindness of her soul is enough to distract one long enough for her to attack someone, and kill them, if necessary. And for her, right now, under Wiseman's power, it's necessary."

She looked to him pained, and shook her head.

"Then what do we do, Diamond?" He glanced to Ebony, who shot him a vicious glance, then back to the queen.

"I don't know yet. Just protect yourself at all cost." He patted her on the shoulder, and walked over to Emerald and Sapphire. Leaning to his brothers ear, he hesitated, then began telling him a plan he had just conjured up while talking to the queen, but didn't want to tell her just yet before running it by Sapphire first.

"What the hell are you going to do, Diamond? You can't possibly go up to Wiseman alone!" Sapphire barked at him in a hushed whisper.

"Have more faith in me, Sapphire. You know as well as I do I come up with better plans last-minute than I do thinking for a while. And you also know I don't like you to challenge me, and if I can complete a task or not. So just have faith in me, brother, and all will work out in it's way."

Sapphire sighed.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Diamond. I don't want to see you get hurt." 

Diamond let out a smile and embraced his brother tightly.

"Of course I know what I'm doing—and right now, getting Ebony is all that matters to me." He smiled a bit less happily, but with intention.

"I'm right behind you, Diamond." He nodded his head, and pulled Emerald to him.

"Emerald, you keep my brother safe, you hear?" He grinned once again to the little woman next to his brother.

"Of course." Her face broke into a smile just thinking about the irony.

"Then I'm off." He took a deep breath, then turned around to face Wiseman.

Sapphire stepped off to the scouts.

"Diamond's going to try and talk to Ebony. You all try and hold Wiseman off, but don't kill him until Ebony and Diamond kiss. Try and keep the queen safe at all cost, but you all know that already." Sapphire whispered in a hushed tone, and added, "Good luck, senshi."

"You, too." Mars uttered, and the scouts smiled in approval.

Each heaving step felt like a mile to be walked to Diamond, for he never thought he would be fighting the man he had been scheming with for nearly his entire life; 19 of his 27 years. It seemed like a dream, and that nothing was real, that nothing could hurt him. Even though he knew that was a load of something nasty. 

Coming within a few feet of Ebony, he realized how voluptuous she looked in the outfit of black, shimmering and shining, yet with a cold look to her. It made Diamond's body want to melt in hunger for her, but he knew better, so he pressed on, walking to her with strong vibrant steps, hoping to catch her eye but not Wiseman's.

"Hey Wiseman!" Someone shouted.

His glance shot over to the scouts, who glared right back at him.

"Get the hell out of the palace, you asshole!!!" Makoto shouted, lightning crackling in her palms.

"Don't talk to me like that." He hissed.

"What way should I talk to you, fucker?" She took a step forward, her hands shaking with the force inside her hands, waiting to erupt.

"Not like that." The man's crystal ball began to glow in the slight darkness, a deep and hazy purple.

"Eat shit and die, you creep! You like that better?" She grinned a snarling smile.

"No, I don't." He replied simply, his gaze turning to be as cold as hers.

"Well, come and get me then! Or do you like being called an ass goblin?" 

"Gladly." A burst of energy shot from his hands and crystal ball, knocking Makoto to her feet, still projecting energy.

"A little help, a little help!" She shouted, and the other scouts ran to her side, giving off their energy as well.


	14. Obsession Chapter 14

Diamond sighed with relief and came to Ebony

Diamond sighed with relief and came to Ebony.

"Ebony…" he cooed.

"Oh, get over it, Diamond." She spat and looked the other way.

"No, Ebony, I won't. How can you join him, and forget all that's important to you?"

"Nothing's important to me except Wiseman. He's the only one to redeem me." 

Diamond was shocked. Had she forgotten about the love they had shared? Or was she just trying to forget it since she was hurt?

"That's not true. How can you not care about us all when we feel so strongly for you?" He crooned, reaching for her hand.

"You don't care about me." She threw at him.

"Who says I don't?" The question popped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"The fact that you were kissing my mother could be a start."

That hurt—it hit Diamond like a load of bricks. How could she know? Did she see them when he was drunk?

"I wasn't kissing you mother. I was drunk." He tried to explain.

"Excuses, Diamond, excuses." 

He was outraged, and hurt where he couldn't be healed.

"And why is it so wrong to kiss you mother when you were in some other room having sex with your own father?!?" Diamond knew he was pushing it a bit too far, and that she didn't actually do anything with him, but figured maybe it would help if it didn't kill him.

"I _told you, Diamond. I wasn't with him. But why does that matter to you, anyway? It's not like you believe me, or trust me, so why do I bother?" She sighed. "Get out of my way, Diamond. I have work to do and no time to waste talking to you."_

He put his arm out in front of her.

"Ebony, why do you hate me?" He questioned sternly.

"Why are you such an idiot? I told you, I'm not going to waste me time talking to you anymore." She snarled and tried to walk the other way, but Diamond blocked it as well.

"Why do you hate me, Ebony?"

"Get the hell out of my way, Diamond. I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Not until you answer me. Truthfully."

Wiseman was enjoying the challenge of the scouts. He was conserving energy to kill the queen and take role, and kill the scouts, also, but he was still holding them off well enough.

The scouts were also conserving energy, but not quite as much as Wiseman was.

"Ha! This is intriguing!" he shouted.

"More than you know, Wiseman!" Makoto laughed and chucked more lightning at him.

"Tell me, Ebony, why do you hate me?" Diamond stood in front of her, in order to keep her from leaving.

"Leave me alone, Diamond." She rolled her eyes and tried to walk sideways.

"Why do you hate me?" His question pressed on.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, get the hell away from me!" she spat.

"Why do you hate me, Ebony?" 

"Because you're an asshole, and you kissed my mother after making love to me, and you're idiotic, and a drunken fool, and—" She yelled at him, but he interjected.

"That's not what you think, Ebony. You're hurt, and I didn't ever want to hurt you. You think I want to hurt you, and so you've got your rock cover on. I'm not out to cause you pain. I lo—" He took a gentle hold of her hand, and she jerked it away, causing his sentence to break loose.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, and thrust her energy at him, throwing him back, but not causing him damage.

Wiseman's quarrel with the senshi stopped abruptly. He used some energy to put up a shield (although it took a mass amount of power from him), and looked over sharply to Ebony and Diamond.

"Are you trying to hurt my darling Ebony?" Wiseman's voice took on a mysterious tone.

"Cool it, Wiseman. You know I wouldn't do that—don't be stupid." Diamond stood up, scoffing at Wiseman, who was instantly angered.

"You will not talk to me like that, you ingrate. You will respect me." His eyes flared.

"Respect is given only to those who deserve it. And you sure as hell don't."

Wiseman's crystal ball began to glow again, in warning sign of an attack.

Sapphire saw this, and knew Diamond needed to talk to Ebony.

"Wiseman!!!" His voice came from his timid body, which grew strong and poise.

"What do you want, you selfish fool?" The cloaked body turned around to face Sapphire, who knew what he had gotten himself into, but had not idea what was in store for him. Not yet, anyway.

Diamond looked to his brother appreciatively, smiling in gratitude. Then, looking to Ebony, he sighed and came closer.

"You didn't answer me truthfully, Ebony. Why do you hate me?" His walked closer to her, coming within feet of her.

Ebony stepped back. His body was too mesmerizing to look at, pulsing with affection, and the will to do anything for her, even die fighting her herself. She knew very well she didn't hate him, far from in fact, but she hurt too badly to tell him so. At this point, she couldn't even look at him in fear she would give in to him, and she felt she would be weak if she couldn't stand up to him.

"Why do you hate me?" His soft voice peirced her soul again and again, with that repetitionous question that a part of her desperately wanted to answer. Instead, she shook her head.

"Go away." She muttered.

"I can't, Ebony. I can't leave you here, to be misused by Wiseman, and forget my affection for you. I can't. Why do you hate me?" 

Diamond wasn't stupid. He had caught the look of pain, mixed with love and desire for him in her eyes. He knew she cared about him as much as he cared about her, but that she was hurt and didn't want to give in to her emotions if it meant damaging her pride. He couldn't believe she had seen him try and kiss Serenity while he was drunk. He felt really bad about it, knowing not only that he shouldn't have done it, but that he _did do it, and he hadn't been able to stop himself._

Shaking his head to forget, he looked to her face, the face that had been so gentle, so loving. The face that now held hatred and fear, pain and a fiery hunger; that same hunger that he shared.

"Diamond, I told you. Leave me alone." She scowled at him.

"And I told you, I wouldn't leave until you gave me an honest answer." His body came within inches of her, Diamond feeling the heat from hers next to his.

She shook her head in protest.

"Ebony… look into my eyes." Diamond's eyes penetrated hers, seeing a flicker of her true self, instantly covered by pain and anger.

"Stop it, Diamond. Leave me the hell alone." She growled under her breath.

"That's not what you want, Ebony." He took hold of her hand once more, this time enabling her to rip it away.

"Wha…? Go away!" She frowned, but refused to raise her voice above a loud whisper.

"No, Ebony. I can't leave you here to rot in Wiseman's clutches. I can't. I won't." His face hovered above hers, inches away.

"L-leave me alone…" The 'bite' in her voice faded away, and she began to tremble.

"Why do you hate me?" His lips came to hers, moments away from a kiss.

"Diamond, please…" she pleaded, now unable to stop herself against him.

"Why, Ebony?" His voice was so silent, she had to glance to his lips, which brushed against hers for a moment, then moved slightly off.

"I don't, Diamond… you know that…" Her eyes closed, and opened again to reveal the loving eyes Diamond had known.

He let out a short gasping breath with a smile, his eyes filling with tears.

"I don't hate you… I could never… I love you…" She breathed.

"Ebony, I—" He tried again, but before he could say it, her lips pushed into his, and he quickly gave in to her kiss.

Sapphire's energy was barely holding out against Wiseman's. The old man held more power than he realized, and it was almost more than he could put up with.

The man stopped for a moment, making Sapphire think he was finished.

The man in blue let out a laugh, his eyes blinking for a moment too long. When he opened his eyes, he saw a large force of energy hurling towards him. He put out his hands in effort to block it, but he knew he couldn't stop it.

"Aaahh!!!!!" he let out a short shriek before it came with in range of his body.

Suddenly, he didn't feel the heat of the blast anymore, just a limp body on top of his, and he got the sensation he was wet.

Opening his eyes, he gasped.

Emerald laid over him, her arms wrapped around his head protectively, and the rest of him covered by her body, now recognizably flaccid. As he quickly sat up, he noticed that the wet feeling was that of her blood, which covered him and her, splattered across them both, and the floor all around them. Her body pulsed with short, gasping breaths.

"Emerald!!! Oh, please, Emerald, don't do this…" he begged, tear immediately streaming down his face. He pulled her off of him, and to his chest.

"Sapphire…" She wheezed, coughing out blood.

"Emerald…" He let out a sob.

"Don't—don't cry… What…ever you do… don't cry…" her body wrenched with gasping inhalations.

"You can't leave me, Emerald… Oh, please, don't leave me…" He bit his lip to try and keep in sobs.

"I'm… not leaving you forever… Take care of you brother… I know you won't forget about me… so I won't tell you not to…" She tried to smile, but was hit with another pang of pain.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Emerald… You're not leaving me, you can't die…"

"Sapphire… I love…" Her voice became a whisper, and then ceased all together. The writhing body became still, and her breaths came no more.

Sapphire's eyes grew wide, and he bent over her in sorrow. He let himself go, and wept pitifully over her lifeless body, holding her as tightly as he could.

"Emerald!" Diamond exclaimed, holding Ebony by the hand once more. She was in her black dress again, her eyes holding no hatred.

Wiseman's eyes shot to Diamond and Ebony, and filled with anger and fury once more.

Diamond's hand broke apart from her, and he ran over to comfort his brother, who lay sobbing over her still form. He gently took Sapphire into his arms, and held him as he cried with everything in his soul.

"I love you, Emerald… I love you…" He sobbed.

"I know, Sapphire, I know. Shhh, it's okay… I know…" He rocked him back and forth like a child, holding him tightly in his arms. 

Ebony's eyes filled with tears, and her heart with sadness as she saw it, and walked silently over to the queen.

"Queen, let me help you defeat this man. If we never speak again, I don't care. But let me help you defeat him. I can't let him keep doing this." She put out her hand to shake.

Serenity smiled.

"We need all the help we can get." 

Diamond stood up and ran over to Ebony. He saw the two's handshake, and nodded.

"Diamond, help us defeat him, too." Ebony's voice came to him, just as sweet as ever.

"Gladly."

None of them noticed what Sapphire was doing until it as too late.

"Come here, asshole! Come and fucking kill me, too! Give me a fight!!!" He shouted blindly, tears enabling him to see straight, but he didn't care.

"You dare challenge me?" The old man sneered. "I'll blow you into your grave, idiot."

"Just try!" he screamed, holding his hands out and expelling energy.

"Sapphire, no!!!" Diamond yelled out, but the fight between the two had already begun.

Both of them forced out as much power as they could bear at a time, and for a moment, they held each other out. Then, Sapphire's body lost control and Wiseman coerced him to the wall, thrashing against it. His body then became extremely still. 

Diamond couldn't hold himself back and ran over to his brother, who bled forcibly.

"Sapphire!!!" He exclaimed, tears filling his eyes. "Sapphire, why'd you _do that?!?"_

"He's… he's tired… get him now… Emerald… I'm coming… Emerald…" Blood oozed from the side of his mouth as his head hung still.

"Sapphire…" One of his hands covered his mouth as the other stroked the hair of his brother. He broke into tears, his low voice penetrating the now silent room, and making Ebony stake a step to him.

He then realized what Sapphire had done. He made Wiseman use all of his energy to kill him, so that he would be less powerful for them to destroy. Glancing over, he saw Wiseman pulsating with gasps.

"Now, scouts!!!" He managed to scream out before he fell victim of another sob.

Serenity nodded, and they all fell into poise.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!" 

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Activation!!!"

The voices of the senshi blended into one; one voice, one heart.

The energy they shot out conjoined as Wiseman, weakened, tried to go against it. They pushed contrast to each other, light blaring across the room.

Diamond sat, bent over his brother, head hung in sorrow, his body shaking in pain and realization that his brother gave his life to save them. He never knew Sapphire had so much courage in him to do what he did, and it hurt to think his beloved sibling was gone because of him, and the trouble he had caused them all because of his so-called need for this wicked man.

He took a deep breath, but it came tumbling out sharply again in a sob. He thought of Emerald, and how she, without time to even think about it, jumped in front of Sapphire to save his life. She had known him, truly known him for such a short time, and yet she gave her own life for his. What strength, what love in her soul. It was then Diamond knew he was wrong about her from the start—she was not a foolish female incapable of anything, as he first thought her out to be. She was a wonderful caring woman who died trying to save a friend. Knowing that, Diamond cried a little number for her with newfound respect.

Wiseman had been holding out so far, but the bright eyes soon lost their power as the love of the scouts began to overcome him. His force started to fade, and soon fell altogether. The other power entered his body, reducing him to dust, scattering with the last winds of power.

Minako's hands dropped to her side.

"…Is that it?" She asked unbelievingly.

Pluto stepped forward, and bent to the dust upon the floor. Brushing her fingers across the powder, she shook her head and a deep breath.

"What, Setsuna?" Makoto questioned, glancing to Mars, who closed her eyes in concentration.

"This body was just temporary. We have defeated the body, but he's still here. He's got some kind of power source keeping him alive, and until we find that, we can't kill him."

Each senshi's mouth along with the others dropped, and their eyes widened.

Diamond's eyes grew larger than the others' as he understood.

"The Black Crystal! It's his source of life, and with this in life, he's undefeatable!" The prince's face turned from one of sorrow to one of utter exclamation.

"Then what can we do?" Mina inquired.

"According to what they just said, we have to destroy the Black Crystal in order to kill him." Ami placed her finger in the air with the slight I-hope-you-know type of gesture.

"Not necessarily." He announced. Diamond looked to his brother lovingly, finally understanding why his brother had so much love in his heart. Standing up, he pushed aside the grief he felt for his two best friends. He perceived the fact that even though they were gone, he still had Ebony to protect, and to love.

"What?" Serenity was instantly confused.

"Ebony and I will die also if you destroy the crystal." He stated.

"What?!?" She repeated, this time in a panic.

"Both of us contain the power of the Black Crystal inside of us, and that crystal controls a tiny part of us."

"No, that can't be. I healed you when you were drunk." Serenity protested, then blushed and added, "Don't ask."

"Then why do I still have the Black moon on my forehead?" He pondered.

"You were born of Black Moon blood, am I right?" She watched Diamond nod. "Then it would appear naturally, with the crystal or not. It's a birthmark."

"But what about Chib-Ebony?" Rei corrected herself, and smiled at the pink-hair woman.

"There's where the problem occurs. See, she can only be healed and changed back if she truly wants to be who she was before." Diamond gazed to her and stifled a laugh at the look of loathing on her face. "Needless to say that won't happen."

"Why not? Oh, Ebony, is it _so bad being Chibi Usa?" Ami pleaded in her asking._

"I can't love Diamond in the body of a child." Her eyes told the truth of her words, and tears came to them just in the thought.

"What do you mean? You can love anyone any-oh, oh! You mean _that kind of love!" Minako's face went red as she realized out loud that Ebony was talking about sexual love._

Ebony blushed intensely and tried hiding her embarrassed smile.

"If she doesn't want to, she physically can't change back." Diamond shrugged.

"But if she doesn't change back, she'll die." Serenity's eyes wavered with her voice.

"I'll find a way, Queen. I promise." Ebony smiled.

The queen smiled back, and the two grinned fearlessly at each other.


	15. Obsession Chapter 15

Nemesis sneered to the Scouts and Diamond holding Ebony

Nemesis sneered to the Scouts and Diamond holding Ebony. 

"You'll never know what's coming." It smiled evilly and let out a thunderous laugh, lightning crackling lightly in the background.

The satisfied smile on Serenity's face soon became a frown.

"So, you'd give your life just to be with Diamond for a few hours at the most?" Why?" She asked, looking into Lady Ebony's eyes.

"Let me put it this way. If you found that you were the deciding factor between the life and deaths of all whom you love, and the only way to save them all is by sacrificing the chance of you ever being with Mamoru again," She tried to explain, making sure she referred to him as Mamoru, "what would you do? Would you spend those last few minutes of life loving him and what you have together, and die in love? Or would you let it go, and live the rest of your life lonely with longing for him, every night filled with tears, just wishing you could go back to that day, and see him once more?"

Serenity stared into her newly awakened daughter's eyes, and for once, saw the woman in her. They saw eye-to-eye, and not from a mother to a child, but from a woman to a woman. There stood a mutual understanding of love between them as they gazed at each other thoughtfully.

"But if you died, he would be so lonely, as lonely as I would be if I gave up what we had. Would that be worth it? What's the better decision?" The queen posed with as flustered sigh.

"If you gave up your love, he'd be desolate anyway. It's not a win-win situation for the man." She glowered and pulled Diamond close to her. "So I have to find another way."

"What can we possibly do to stop Wiseman's power?" Rei asked minutes later.

"Well, we can start by going to Nemesis and finding the Black Crystal, since it _is his power source." Diamond suggested._

The scouts nodded, and Serenity placed her hand on Diamond's broad shoulder.

"Lead on, Diamond. I'm sure you know the way."

Prince Diamond smiled in understanding of the queen's comment of respect, and grasped Ebony's hand tightly. They began walking to the teleportation mirrors.

"Follow us to the teleportation room, Senshi." Ebony announced regally.

"Um, Diamond? Ebony?" Ami called after them, holding a finger in the air.

"Yes'm?" Diamond turned slightly, looking back.

"We can do "Sailor Teleport", and it'll get us there much faster, and safer." She pointed out, and Ebony laughed sheepishly.

"I guess you can, can't you." She giggled.

Ebony turned around, and taking Diamond's hand, she grasped onto Serenity's, as well. The queen latched hands with Rei, and she took Ami's, who took Makoto's who took Setsuna's, who took Minako's, who took hold of Diamond's, completing the ring.

Everyone recited their henshin ya:

"Moon Crystal Activation!!!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

Ebony and Diamond pressed out some of their own force with no name as the aura flowed around them and the entire group.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!!!" Serenity called out, and Diamond saw himself faintly fading into the dimming light.

The next thing they knew, the senshi stood upon the tattered steps of The Black Moon Palace on Nemesis.

"Wow… No wonder you wanted to come back to Earth so badly…" Serenity muttered, not thinking.

"Yeah. You should see the slums—at least I'm Prince of the Scum." Diamond said with a hint of a smile.

"Oh, sorry, Diamond." The queen blushing, embarrassed for insulting his home.

He laughed.

"No, it's fine. I really do live on a canaille planet." 

Ebony and Diamond led the group, standing proud and tall. Prince Diamond glanced over to Ebony, who looked back to him with confidence that seemed to say "Don't be afraid, hold your head high and let's face it together." He sighed as her eyes bore into his soul, finding that fervor that drove his body mad for her. She giggled provocatively and laced her fingers with his. Holding back the almost unfightable urge to pull her in to his body, he grinned and kept walking.

Reaching the door, Diamond pushed the door open to reveal an even dingier inside. This time Serenity kept her comments to herself, thought glimpsing momentarily to Diamond, who looked back at her just thinking about it.

"Where's this Black Crystal you were talking about?" Makoto asked, treading across the scratched marble floor.

"It's near our bedrooms." Diamond said. His smile faded as he realized he had no need to say "our" anymore; that Sapphire and Emerald were both gone. Tears filled his eyes—tears that he didn't ever think he would cry—not until Ebony came. He thought about how she brought his emotions to him, and conceived how thankful he was. He suddenly had the urge to tell her how thankful he was—to kiss those soft lips in gratitude.

"Ebony…" He whispered as they continued on.

"Uh, yes, Diamond?" He answered skeptically—his voice sounded serious, and the others were completely silent. She was a bit embarrassed to be public about their emotions towards each other at the moment.

He shifted their bodies over to the side, but motioned for the senshi to look away.

"Thank you… for helping me see how wrong I was in leading my life… and how without emotion, no life is worth living." He held her hands close to him.

She sighed and half-giggled.

"You stopped me in the middle of our going into battle, stopping the scouts and placing everything to a halt to tell me you're thankful I helped you find your emotions?" She asked.

He hung his head, but his eyes peered lovingly though his hair, tantalizing her heart.

"Yes." He replied softly.

She reached up and kissed him.

"Thank you, Diamond. I needed to hear that. And thank _you."_

"For what?" He questioned, smiling. She never ceased to surprise him.

"You've given me the courage to do everything and anything I've needed to do just in the past few days. Your valiancy and devotion has inspired me in ways you don't understand." She came closer to him, and her hand touched his chest, tempting him by her fiery caress. It trailed up and down his chest as Diamond watched it intently. Soon it took so much force not to feel amorous about it, he grabbed her hand softly but quickly. They both sensed the tactility and desire between them, and it was growing so strong they had to put an end to it, since nothing could be done about it, and they didn't need to fight an incredible force feeling passionate.

"Diamond…" She swallowed. "We have to go now, Diamond."

"The scouts are watching…" He replied in agreement, though neither of them even glanced at the Senshi. 

_I don't want to go… He mouthed to her, trying to regain his poise._

"I want you to kiss me…" She whispered silently, knowing he couldn't kiss her.

"I want to do more than kiss you…" He murmured, smiling. Taking her delicate hand, he turned around. To his surprise, the scouts were not there.

"Senshi?" His heart pounded as he bound off, dragging Ebony behind him. She soon caught up and was running just as fast as he was.

He suddenly stopped, leaving Ebony to fly forward, then trip herself on the leash created by his arm. She heard Diamond sigh with relief as he looked into the next room.

The scouts stood around the Black Crystal—studying it's texture, power, and everything about it.

"You guys ran off so suddenly!" Ebony laughed.

"Oh, we just wanted you to have some time alone." Ami glanced up, then back to her pocket computer. 

"Yeah, to do whatever it is you people do!" Makoto said, elbowing Ebony's ribs jokingly.

"Have hot monkey sex of something or other." Mina winked as Rei rolled her eyes.

Diamond laughed, but his loins grew tight at the thought.

Ebony, reading his mind by the look on his face and change of posture, smiled and placed her hand seductively on his hip. He gazed at her with hunger and a mock-anger for provoking his desire further. She giggled. 

Then, she leaned to his ear and whispered with a new thought.

"Slip out and sneak into your bedroom." Her voice tone made his body tremble. 

"So, what have you guys figured out about the crystal so far?" Ebony asked unnecessarily loud, walking to the other side of the room so Diamond could leave unnoticed.

"Well, the crystal's power runs a thin stream to you, Ebony. I believe it will be possible to somehow avoid your death when destroying it. We just have to figure out a foolproof way to do so." Rei explained, noting that the woman's attention was elsewhere.

"Where's Diamond?" Ebony asked falsely.

"I don't know. He was here a moment ago!" Ami stated out loud.

"I'll go find him—I think I know where he went." She tried to hide her satisfied grin as she walked briskly from the room and tried hard to keep from running down the hall.

Mina and Rei exchanged glances, then looked back to the crystal.

"Shouldn't someone go with her to make sure they're both alright?" Serenity inquired, a bit worried.

Minako shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. She knows where Diamond is." She said simply.

"She said she _thought she knew. That doesn't mean she does." The queen tried._

"She knows." Rei stated.

"How are you sure?" She asked once more.

"It's young love, Serenity. She _knows where he is." Mina smiled and went back to the crystal, large and dark overhead._

"Hm…" Serenity stared at the door.

Ebony reached the door, and began laughing. 

Opening the door, her laugh turned into a gasp.

On the bed, lay Diamond. His clothes sat on the floor beside the bed where his gleaming nude body remained. His sensual smile nearly made her body lurch with longing.

"Oh, Diamond…" She let out.

"Come here, Ebony." He hissed.

Her body moved on its own will until she was next to him.

"How… how are you so beautiful?" She asked him softly.

His eyes grew gentle as he smiled at her.

"I'm no comparison to you, dear Ebony… Your beauty shines far beyond that of the moon, the stars, the world, and much too far to even consider comparing to me." His hand brushed against her face, not heatedly, but in warm affection.

"That's not true… Diamond, every time I look at you, I melt. You are more radiant than the sun, shining without even knowing it. Your face glows with everything you say, and your body—oh, your body. Where to start." She went on, then noticed once more that he was naked. 

"I have something to tell you…" He began, but stopped abruptly as he felt two silk hands upon his swollen member. A gasp escaped his mouth as her hands caressed in his most sensitive area. 

"Shhh…" She cooed as her somehow skilled hands made love to his body, drawing out that fierce appetite for her once more.

"No, Ebony… I have to tell you this…" He tried to concentrate on what he was thinking and not about how extraordinary it felt.

"It can wait… It can wait…" She crooned, and brought her lips to where her hands had been, kissing up to his navel, and back down again. His body quivered lasciviously. For a moment, he thought he might not be able to stand it, but he didn't, he couldn't, make her stop. His body wouldn't let him.

Finally her lips retreated, and she started kissing his neck. A sudden sense of relaxation came as Diamond sunk down, enjoying the soft lips plying at his neck. He tried keeping his eyes open, but for the life of him, he couldn't.

"E…Ebony… I h-have…have to tell you…" He uttered between breaths. Her mouth sucked gently as his skin, pulsing fiery waves of delight throughout his body.

She ignored him.

He lifted his head and lowered it again to her chest, sucking lightly on the puckered nipple that protruded from her dress. Noting how hard it was to actually suck at the nipple, he reached his hands up and slid her dress top off, making sure his hands rubbed against her breasts before returning his head to the previous position. This time Ebony gave more of a reaction, trying not to let out a little cry of pleasure.

Somehow, Diamond managed to fully remove Ebony's dress, and they both laid there, stark naked. They kissed heavily, barely taking breaths in between. Their hands explored wherever they felt it necessary, or whatever they thought would get more of a reaction from the other.

They were about to join as one when Diamond stopped.

"I have to tell you…" He whispered.

"Later, Diamond. Later… I don't care what it is… it can wait… Everything can wait…" She kissed him once more, and their bodies merged together.

_I love you, Ebony. I love you with all my heart. He wanted to say it so badly, but instead he loved her with his body. He would subdue her with his words later._


	16. Obsession Chapter 16

Setsuna glanced around the room at the other senshi and rolled her eyes

Setsuna glanced around the room at the other senshi and rolled her eyes. How could they indulge in this disaster that Chibi Usa had brought upon herself? And not only were they fixing her problems like one would do for a child, but _they were calling her Ebony. _

She scowled. This was _not the Chibi Usa she had known—the sweet, kind, loving child, woman, if you will, who would sacrifice all owned to her to make her friend Pluto laugh. Now that sweet morsel of innocence was prey to a drunkard who claims to have been reformed, lending her his power to go against Neo Queen Serenity—__her own mother—for what? To free the man? Why would she randomly decide to help this man who had attacked her and her people many times to get to her mother so that he could get free? Couldn't she see through his trap? Diamond claimed he cared for her, but this man was a munipulator, as shown to Serenity countless amounts of times for his desire for her. Now why was he using Chibi Usa? It seemed that all he wanted was to be free; to break from his banishment. And if he __was using her to become free, would he dump her right after and head straight for better game? Could the queen be the real reason he wished to be on the earth once more? _

"Hm." She huffed. She hadn't missed the looks he had given her in the past, nor the feirce crippling desire in which inhabited his body every time she grew near. He could be dangerous if not somehow held under control. A danger to Chibi Usa… That is, if he hasn't harmed her already… 

Was it brainwashing? No one would just up and change their mind so quickly about anything, let alone their name, thei r lifestyle, their piece of mind in the least. It may have been brainwashing, though anything else was possible. Whatever black magic he had used on the Moon Kingdom in the 30th century was quite strong and definitely enough to convince people to go against their will.

Setsuna sighed and shook her head. Everyone seemed to be convinced Diamond was good and that they should just accept who she was now. But none of them ever spent as much time with Chibi Usa as she had. She knew her secret soul, her hopes and dreams, and desires. For over 800 years they had been best friends, the little one always bringing a smile to her face, whether she made cute things for her in class, or sang songs, or just sat with Setsuna, keeping her company. Those times were Setsuna's favorite. They could sit for hours together, saying nothing, and it would be the best of all; hearts touching each other without communication. Sometimes Chibi Usa would hum a wordless rhapsody that toushed her heart, and their friendship was so deep, that there were times Setsuna was glad Chibi Usa had no other best friends, as selfish as it was, because then she'd have to share her with others, and the little pink haired sweetie would start coming around less and less, and just the thought was enough to break her heart.

Why couldn't her friend see that what she was getting herself into was a trap? It had to be… There was nothing else it _could be._

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

She knew she had to get through to Chibi Usa, before it was too late and she was hurt too badly for friendship to heal—another thing Setsuna loved was the fact that when Small Lady was feeling lonely, or sad, or helpless, being with her always seemed to cheer her, no matter what the problem was. She didn't want to lose that ability, for she knew if she did, it would be lost forever.

CLANK CLANK!!!

Her head jerked around to see her Time Key, which had been resting on the doorway had fallen over. She sighed. If only the damn thing weren't so heavy.

Walking over to it, she noticed a small darkened circle below her as she bent down toward the staff. It looked almost like a shadow. Acutely alarmed, she glanced up.

She didn't have time to scream.

Diamond lay across his silken bed, with Ebony resting upon his stomach. Running his fingers through her softened hair, he gazed into her scarlet eyes… Like fire, they held something inside, something that burned him as he stared into them.

"Ebony, you're too beautiful…" He slid his hands along her darkened skin, the mixture of her facial colors again reminding him of an exotic flower… His flower… To hold and to touch, to love and care for… For better or for worse…

He swallowed hard as the sudden realization that he was thinking of marriage vows just by glancing to her face hit. Naturally, his gaze fell upon her ripe breasts, and her stomach, her entire body. It made him crave her once more.

Almost as if she felt his eyes on her, her eyes sweeped up until she met his glance.

"Diamond, are you hungry again?" She rolled over, laughing as he blushed, then pulled her closer to him.

"When am I not?" He growled a little growl of pleasure as he came near her ravenously.

Placing a finger on his lips she smiled.

"You should learn to control your hunger, young man." 

With that, he sat down beside her, leaned over and grinned.

"And that's it?" She asked, befuddled.

"And that's it." His smile grew broader with genuinity.

"So, your desire isn't so strong that you couldn't control your body?" She looked to him, and began running her hand up his leg.

"I-It's not that… Believe me…" He swallowed hard, reaching for her hand to stop it. "Sometimes my body just goes into tremors thinking of you… My mind can't focus, and my whole being feels like it's burning, aching for you… You make me want to never stop making love to you… to never stop kissing you, those beautiful lips…" 

"Alright—you're a man—all that's forgivable." She grinned and sat back, looking at him.

"But sometimes, I would give all that up, your body, and your beautiful lips… just to be with you… your soul alone is healing me, every day, it's healing me… We've only been together for a few days, but in that time I have seen myself truer than ever before… And you and so wonderful, so full of surprises and love, so abundant and lovable, cute and sexy… everything I could ever ask for, and yet ten times more. Ah, how can I explain to you, sweet Ebony, how much you have changed me—how much you inspire me, and help me, and just make me happier, with your presence alone? There are no words, no easy words, to tell you…"

A long silence fell between the two.

"Then tell me in hard words…" She whispered boldly, desperately wanting to hear more.

Diamond's face softened, and he smiled gently.

"Don't you know it by now, Ebony? Doesn't it show in every move I make, every word I speak, all I do—Isn't it more obvious than anything in the world? Ebony, I lo-"

CLANK CLANK!!!

"Damn it all!!! He cursed and stood up abruptly, breaking away from Ebony's hand in which he had gradually taken hold of.

"Oh!" She gasped at the sudden departure of his warm hands, most definitely shown by warm words. She knew what Diamond had to say, she knew it with all her heart… She just wanted to hear it from _him—something his brother, someone who had known him all his life, said he would never do._

Diamond stood at the side of the bed, choppily putting on his pants, angered by the fact that every time he got up the guts to tell her he loved her, something always distracted him from it, or kept him from revealing, as if someone was purposely trying to keep it from her. He would have continued telling her, but her reaction would make him want to stay… He _knew her reaction would make him never want to leave her…_

Reluctantly, Ebony's body glided into a sitting position, eyes still unable to leave Diamond. Reaching for her dress, she felt so unfullfilled, just _knowing he was going to say it, and __knowing that once he said it, she would never leave him. A coal burnt in her belly like a lover denied of fervor, feeling wholly amorous yet and helpless to the fact that she was, indeed, __helpless._

"Diamond…?" She crooned, reaching for his hand.

"Y-Yes, Ebony?" His anger melted away, and was replaced by ultimate sadness brought on by his incapablility, or, bad timing, perhaps, to tell her how deeply he felt for her.

She smiled and looked down, almost sheepishly.

"Yes?" He asked again.

"Nothing." She glanced back to him again innocently.

His face crinkled tenderly into a smile. 

Her dress floated above her head and slid graciously over her body to fit her slim figure once more. Diamond's eyes watched intently as the silk carressed her body on the way down. He yearned to touch that skin once more, but he knew they had to see what the noise was.

As they walked hand-in-hand out of the room, he suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Don't think I'm finished." He whispered, then grinned as they walked out of the room.

Diamond peeked his head inside the room of the Black Crystal, where all the senshi remained. None of them paid much attention to anything but their research, so he motioned for Ebony to step inside. She nodded, and slid in casually. Diamond followed her silently. 

Glancing aorund, she saw all of the senshi hard at work, all trying to study the crystal with great care… for her… For the first time, Ebony realized that the scouts were working that hard to protect _her. Not to save the Queen, not to defend Crystal Tokyo, but to protect __her. They were intent on the crystal so that they could find ways to destroy it and not immolate her in the process. And why? They had no reason to be involved with the crystal, or Nemesis. It was all for her. _

Tears came to her eyes as she realized these _were her true friends… And the Queen __was, in fact, there for her when she needed it. All the things she had seen against them was in the blindness of her, of her… Feeling foolish, she didn't even know why she had felt like she did. None of them had ever __done anything to her… Usagi was a teenager, so of course she would be moody. And then she had some weird kid show up to fake-out her parents, sleep in her bed, fall in love with her lover… Ebony blushed. She would have kicked the kid right in the rear-end had she been Usagi. So not only was she mean to Usagi and all those who loved her and were there for her, but she was mean to her best friend… who had __been her best friend for hundreds of years, always listening, always caring… and she had been mean to her…_

Bowing her head like a child who had just been scolded, she turned to find Setsuna so she could apologize and know that they would be friends again, for all eternity.

To her dimay, Setsuna was nowhere.

Trying not to draw much attention to herself, yet wanting people to hear, she cleared her throat and took a step further into the room.

"Where's Setsuna?" She questioned non-chalantly.

Rei glanced up with a Look on her face, then looked around the room for Pluto.

"I don't know. She was here a few minutes ago." Her face grew tense with concern.

"Has anyone here seen Pluto?" Makoto asked.

Everyone flitted their heads about, looking at each other for an answer, and for her.

"Maybe she went to go explore more of the palace." Ami suggested, turning to the rest of the senshi.

"Or went to look for you two." Mina smiled behind her hand.

Ebony's eyes filled with tears as she reached down to the marble floor, and rose silently; slowly.

"She didn't go anywhere… not of her will, anyway." She uttered.

"Now, Ebony, you can't jump to conclusions. You don't know if she—" Neo Queen Serenity took on a motherly tone.

"She'd never leave without her Time Key, Serenity! Open your eyes!" Her voice wavered in sudden fear, holding the time key lovingly in her hands. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head again, then looked back at Serenity, tears more evident than before.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap." Ebony whispered.

Serenity nodded, then walked to the door.

"Mercury—can you get a reading on her?" She asked grandly.

Ami typed quickly on her tiny computer, her face brightening.

"Yes! We can follow this reading to find her!" 

The scouts all rushed to the door, followed by Ebony and Diamond. Ami led, beginning to run. The sound of their boots and Ebony's and Serenity's heels quickened at the pace of their bodies. Diamond still held his dear's hand as they ran, and they almost crashed into a wall as they turned a sharp corner.

Suddenly, Ami stopped, leaving them all to slide into each other like dominos.

"What is it Am—" Mina gasped, ceasing mid-sentence as her eyes afixiated on what she saw.

The whole side of the building was taken out, leaving a huge mass of dark, swirling energy in it's place, with Setsuna in the middle of the jumble.

"Setsuna!!!" Ebony screamed, Diamond holding her back. A pained looked ceared across Pluto's face as energy surged into her body, which tried to deny the dark karma.

"Welcome, Sailor Scouts, to my true power." A booming voice roared.

"Who-who are you?!?" The Queen called back, standing in front to protect the others.

"I am Nemesis." It replied, overpoweringly.

Diamond clutched Ebony to him, frantic to keep her from racing wildly to her friend, and straight into her death—or Wiseman's hold once more.

"Diamond, let me go! I have to save Setsuna!!!" She thrashed about, trying to become free.

"No, Ebony, I won't." He said calmly.

"I said, let me go!" Ebony yanked her arm to herself, but Diamond held it fast, and it just made Ebony pull herself into him.

Wrapping an arm around her writhing body, her rubbed her back.

"Ebony, I'm not going to let you go, and get yourself killed. If we're going to save Setsuna, we have to do it together. Not alone." His voice remained soothing and low. Soon the efforts to excape diminished and Ebony slowly curled around Diamond in an apologetic embrace. Her body trembled, and Diamond soon noticed she was crying.

Lifting her face to his, he wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly, not paying attention to the Senshi, who held their little sailor speeches with Nemesis.

Her head turned, and she resembled a child.

"It's my fault Setsuna's in pain… in trouble… I've been so naïve, naïve to everything, to everyone…"

Holding her gently once more, Diamond smiled. He then pulled her away from his body, grasping her shoulders firmly, and looked deep into her eyes.

"This is no time to feel sorry for yourself, Ebony. Your friend needs you, and being hers, you need to be there for her." Her said tenderly, yet sternly.

She bowed her head, and rose to her feet. 

When she lifted her head, Diamond was surprised yet again. She smiled a great big grin anf threw herself onto him in thanks.

"Where would I be without you?" She whispered gratefully.

"Probably in a whole hell of a lot less trouble." He grinned, then turned to Nemesis's display. A faint figure was made out of the black energy—Wiseman's former figure. 

"You can't be Nemesis—that's the planet!!!" Mina shouted dumbly.

"You foolish Sailors—Wiseman was only my weak human identity!!! For years I have been feeding and growing off the positive energy of Prince Diamond and the general energy of Sapphire and Emerald, Rubeus, the Fours Sisters of Deception, and lately, I have gotten enough of an energy boost from dear Ebony," Nemesis's actions gestured to Ebony as Diamond stood in front of her protectively, "that I was able to discard of my human body and become my true form."

"What about having so much power could possibly be that appealing?" Mars stepped forward, speaking boldly.

"What about it isn't? I have enough power to make the world bow down to me, and soon, the entire Universe shall be in the palm of my hand—all my slaves for eternity. There shall be no boundries for where I hold my power, and no limit to ultimate destruction." He bellowed, letting out a sharp crackle of laughter.

"You're sick!" Makoto yelled.

"I'm superior!" He snapped back.

"You'll never be superior, Nemesis! We fight with love!" Venus shouted, then nudged Makoto to continue.

"Yeah, there's nothing in comparison to friendship and love!!!" 

"With it, we can overcome all evil whom use hatred to destroy all that is good." Mercury let out.

"And vanquish those power-tripped fools who believe evil will lead them." Mars shouted as well.

"Enough of your pep-speeches—if you're going to get rid of the evil, come and get it." Nemesis let out an air of utter conceit. 

The senshi got into their attack stances when Nemesis spoke again.

"Just keep in mind that until you find a way to free your friend here, all your attempts to defeat me will go against her, instead. I'm immune until this one dies. And then, I'll just retreive one of you. Luckily, this one should hold out for a while."

"You're bluffing!" Serenity accused.

"You think so? Try me." He sneered.


	17. Obsession Chapter 17

Mercury stepped forward

Mercury stepped forward. She knew she was the weakest, and that if he wasn't bluffing, she would hurt Setsuna much less than anyone else. True, her attacks were very good when used as defense, and she was incredibly smart, but it was well known that she was quite weak physically. It didn't bother her anymore—she knew that her brainpower was much more needed in the Sailor Scouts than her physical abilities, and that in odd situations like these, she was most helpful.

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!!!" Water burst forth at incredible speed, painfully loaded with strong energy.

"Aaaahhh!!!!!!" Setsuna let out a scream, her body going rigid with pain.

"The bastard's right! Damn it!!!" Serenity swore.

"As if this won't be hard enough." Diamond sighed with distain. "We already have to find a way to destroy Nemesis without killing Ebony, and now before we can even do that, we have to free Setsuna. From this standpoint, he's untouchable."

Booming laughter errupted from the thrashing midnight around them.

There was a silence; silent words betwix enveloping darkness.

"I have an idea." The queen announced, then pulled the Senshi to the side.

"Setsuna has a pure heart, therefore she would relish the light of the Ginzuishou and it's healing powers, ne?" She asked excitedly.

The scouts nodded, seeing where she was going.

"If the light of the Silver Crystal does no damage to her, it would be no different if I were to use it with all of you back ing me up—damn, why didn't I think of this before? We could use our power through the Ginzuishou—then it would be safe and healing for her—and it would get rid of Nemesis!" 

"But what about Ebony? Won't she be killed, also?" Jupiter asked with worry.

"Whether she is now or not, she was born of the Moon, thus, the power of the Silver Crystal remains in her blood, along with the power of _Diamond, need I remind you, not Wiseman, but Diamond. I see no reason why he would be so much of an impact."_

"Because her soul is entertwined with that of the Black Crystal, not Diamond, not Wiseman. When Nemesis' evil is conquered, so is that of the dark crystal." Diamond stated.

"When the _evil of the Black Crystal is conquered. Ebony has no evil in her, only the effects of the crystal. As far as I'm concerned, I don't think it concerns Ebony at all."_

It sunk into Diamond's mind, and his face grew more and more ecstatic. He turned around and flung his arms around Ebony, about to cry with the newfound knowledge.

"Oh, Ebony!" He cried, twirling her in his ebrace.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, laughing.

"Now you don't have to go…" He whispered in her ear. "You don't have to go…"

"Diamond, I'd never leave you if I had to..."

"I don't know what you fools could possibly be laughing about." Nemesis huffed.

Neo Serenity assumed the stance of attack, followed by the others.

"Remember, your friend." She could almost see his ugly grin.

"Moon Crystal Activation!!!" Serenity hollered. Setsuna flinched, but instead of feeling pain, she felt gloriously renewed. Ebony and Diamond joined hands and contributed their force, as well.

"Mercury Star Power!!!"

"Mars Star Power!!!"

"Venus Star Power!!!"

"Jupiter Star Power!!!"

All the energies entertwined with one another until they all flowed through the power of the Silver Crystal. As much as Nemesis tried to work against the power, he couldn't manage to fight them and hold Setsuna at the same time. Although he was strong, he wasn't good at multitasking. With that, Setsuna dropped like a rock. Ebony saw her fall, and raced after her, catching her just before she hit the ground.

Red eyes stared into red eyes as Setsuna and Ebony finally saw the friend in one another again. She pulled Setsuna to her warmly.

"Setsuna! I'm so sorry… I've been so oblivious to everyone and how much they actually love me—I was foolish to ever think that you guys didn't care and that you all didn't deserve respect until you showed it to me… you're always shown it, and always treated me wonderfully… I don't know why I've been too stupid to notice… I'm sorry… so sorry…" Ebony held her friend tightly against her, trying not to sob in happiness.

Setsuna smiled. _This was the Chibi Usa she knew, her best friend and eternal companion. Maybe she hadn't been brainwashed at all. Maybe it just took her a little longer to expres herself through her new emotions and all. _

"It's alright, Lady." She relished in the warm embrace, while making sure not to call her 'Small Lady'."I'm sorry, too. I should have understood."

Setsuna shakily stood up, then extended her arm toward her friend. Ebony grinned as she took her hand and pulled herself up.

"Thank you, Serenity; all of you." Setsuna nodded, then turned to face Nemesis.

A harsh wind bashed down upon the sailors as Nemesis slowly regained its strength.

"Is that all?" Nemesis taunted. 

"We're not even started!" Mars shouted, positioning herself to an attacking stance.

With Serenity's nod, they all extended their force to him once more. Nemesis was weak from their previous attack, and his power lessened quickly. Suddenly, there was a quick flash of light, and all went cloudy.

Ebony clasped Diamond's hand, and he smiled as he admired her touch of affection.

As the fog lazily cleared, the Black Crystal was dark, and the pulsing glow had diminished to almost nothing at all—but it wasn't dead. 

"Diamond, what's that?" Makoto nudged the prince with her elbow.

"I—I'm not sure…" he strained to look at a silhouette that was gradually making itself more and more visable.

Finally, the shadow had been brought to light.

"You shady bastards!!!" Wiseman's voice rose, crackling. He was once more in the human form Diamond had grown to hate. "Can you even imagine how long it took and how much of Diamond's energy I had to take to take on my true form?!?"

"Why won't you die?!?" Serenity screamed.

"Same reason you won't, Queen. I'm going to protect what I'm going to protect, and there is nothing that can stop me from doing so. Nothing." Wiseman grinned and gave out a cackle.

Rei and Minako stood in front of the queen, and Makoto and Ami positioned themselves to her sides.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not the queen I care about. I'll go for someone who ruined my chance for power." Ebony stood in front of Diamond, sure that Wiseman was talking about him.

"It's you, Ebony!" He shot a burst of energy at her. Diamond barely pushed her out of the way before Wiseman's shot hit her. It hit him in the side, and he bit down the pain.

"You came to the palace, and somehow undid all my brainwashing in a matter of hours! All my years of work, you came and undid it all~!" He thrust another shot at her.

"Stop it, Wiseman!!!" Neo Serenity yelled, the senshi gathering to protect their queen.

Diamond moved Ebony to the side again, taking the heat of Wiseman's wrath.

"Diamond, don't do that! Stop it!" She yelled as he ran with her to escape the shots. "I refuse to let you take my pain!" She hit him uselessly with her fists as he practically picked her up and ran.

Another shot fired, hitting him square in the back. He pressed his lips together to keep his cry from ringing out. This time, his wince was more evident, and his pain much more effective on his body. He slowed almost to a halt, and his head bowed momentarily.

"Diamond!! Damn it, stop!" she pleaded.

He looked up to her and smiled lovingly.

"Ebony, you know I won't do that. I'll do anything to keep you from pain. You understand, right?" He began running again.

"Wiseman! Don't you dare hurt my Lady!" Setsuna shouted as she lunged toward Wiseman with her Time Key.

"Don't even try, Pluto." He replied bluntly, throwing a strong blasty of energy at her, thrusting her to the ground as she let out a hearty yell.

"Setsuna!!!" Ebony screamed. 

Serenity pulled out the Ginzuishou, but as she began to call out the her henshin, she fell soundlessly to the groud. The scouts all rushed to her side, almost as weakened.

"We've attacked strongly twice, and the queen attacked Ebony earlier on. She's been drained of energy, as have we." Ami informed, pulling out her pocket computer.

Ebony gazed at the weak senshi, and her instincts told her what to do.

"Moon Crystal Activation!!!" Ebony's voice echoed through the palace. A golden aura of the Moon surrounded her as the Ginzuishou flew to her hands.

"What the hell?" Wiseman snapped.

"I _am daughter of the Moon Goddess, Wiseman." A smile errupted on her face as she she sent the crystal's force to Wiseman, who didn't have enough time to defend himself against the quick and increduous power. Letting out a shriek of defeat, his body went rigid and thenshriveled to dust._

Slowly letting down her arms, the crystal fell to the floor with a ka-chink. Her eyes stared wide in surprise.

_I… I just defefated Wiseman… She thought, beginning to tremble slightly._

Serenity was beginning to come to. Glancing around, she saw that her guardians were all perched around her, but their attention was else where. Setting her eyes in their direction, she gasped. There stood her her daughter, glowing with the aura of the moon, yet with the Black Moon Symbol still embedded on her head. The Ginzuishou was a cold bead of glass on the floor beneath her, and she quivered a bit.

"Wh-what just happened?" She questioned groggily.

"Oh! Queen! You're alright!" Minako embraced Serenity heartily and rocked her for a moment.

"Yes, Mina. I'm fine…. What happened?" She asked again.

As Makoto began telling ofwhat happened, Ebony turned around to be enveloped by Diamond. She let out a startled yell, but pulled him tight to her once she knew who it was.

"Ebony, I'm so, so proud of you." He whispered.She pulled him to her for a kiss.

"Thank you… thank you…" She said tearily.

"For what?" He inquired.

"You-you protected me… you—oh! Setsuna!!!" She gasped and ran to her friend, leaving Diamond momentarily surprised by her sudden departure.

Kneeling by Setsuna's side, she was soon accompanied by the others.

"Setsuna! Are you alright?" Ebony grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it.

Wincing in pain, she tried to smile.

"Setsuna, you saved me… you… you risked your life for me…. Why?" She asked in tears.

"You-you know why… mm…You're my best friend… always have… always will be…" She uttered between holding in moans of pain.

Ebony tried to say something, but couldn't save herself from sobs if she did.

"And besides… your boyfriend was taking it in pretty hard…" A harsh chuckle emitted from her bleeding mouth. "You know, Lady… I've—nn—I've always… been afraid of you… making other friends… falling..in love… I thought that if.. another person had you, then you'd-you'd never see me…"

Ebony opened her mouth to speak, but Setsuna put her shaky hand to it.

"But now I know… I was so stupid… so stupid to think… you'd be so unkind…" 

"Setsuna… You.. you.." Thick tears rolld down her cheeks, making her bite her quivering lip.

"The-the point is, Lady.. is that I'm sorry I didn't understand… And I wish you the best… You and Diamond…" She smiled exhaustedly, and the light in her eyes died out.

"Setsuna, please! Don't leave me!!" Ebony's head bowed. She began to sob and Diamond took her into his arms, cradling her with love as well as his body.

The senshi all bowed their heads in mourning for their lost soldier.

Suddenlty, the wind began to blow extremely hard.

"What? What's happening?!?" Mars looked down to her legs—one could see halfway through them. The area around them became distorted, and the wind became more and more harsh.

"Serenity, what's going on?" Venus called out through the howling wind.

"It's time distortion! It occurs when something happens to the Guardian of Time." She stated sadly, tears flowing heavily.

"Queen, this world will be destroyed!" Ami shouted.

"And the Earth, and the Moon…" She spoke gravely.

"So what will happen to us?!?" Mars asked, clinging to Minako.

"We shall all be destroyed." Her voice choked up.

"Isn't there any way to stop it? Couldn't we provide another Guardian?" Mercury suggested.

"Only if that person knew the Time Gates. Nobody is qualified, for no one spent so much time inside as Setsuna." 

A light in Ebony's head clicked on.

"Wait! Wait! I have spent hundreds of years visiting Setsuna in the Time Gates! I know it like I know my own heart! How long would I have to be there?" She stood against the unbearable wind.

"Only until Setsuna was reborn." Serenity said with new hope.

Turning to the prince, she looked him thoughtfully in the eye.

"You will wait for me.. won't you?" She asked kindly, lovingly

"Forever… I would wait forever, Ebony.." Was all he could say.

"I'll go." She announced.

"But Ebony… The Time Gate must know you, as well." The queen's voice dropped.

"It knows me fine!" She smiled.

"No… it knows Chibi Usa…" 

The smile on Ebony's face fell into a look of panged worry.

"You mean…?" 

"Yes… you would have to return as Chibi Usa… But you could never become Ebony… ever again…" 

"Why not?!?"Her matured voice cracked.

"Diamond's power to transform you… came from the Black Crystal… Which we destroyed…." Serentiy's voice became sympathetic, yet pleading.

"Diamond said he'd wait forever… If I grew naturally, and came back to him…?"

Serentiy shook her head.

"The—the reason Setsuna was so lonely was that the Time Gates made her forget that she was in love… She had once fallen in love with a wonderful man… but she because Guardian of the gates, and the guiding of time somehow tripped a switch in her mind that made her forget her lover…" A tone of pity sounded in Serenity's voice as tears cam forcefully to Ebony's eyes.

"So.. if I went… I would not only become Chibi Usa again… but I'd forget Diamond completely?" She sounded so desolate, Diamond wanted to comfort her. But Diamond was in a state of paralysis—the woman he loved could leave… forever.

"and if I stayed?"She asked with hope of a better future.

"Then all will be destroyed."

Ebony swallowed hard. She loved Diamond. More than, she knew, she would ever love anyone. But if she stayed… she would kill everyone in the world, in the universe…

Trying to take a deep breath without sobbing, she walked slowly over to Diamond. She knew what she had to do.

"Diamond… oh, Diamond, this is breaking my heart…" 

"You're leaving, aren't you." He tried holding back tears of his own.

"I can't let everyone else die… Diamond, you have to understand." She took hold of his hand.

"I don't want to be without you." Tears began to fall freely, but he didn't care.

"I can't halt time and let everyone else fall in oblivion!" She replied pleadingly.

"But-but you can't leave!!" He held onto her tight."I-I love you…" 

Ebony rested her head upon his shoulder, holding his body tightly against hers for the last time.

"I know, Diamond. I know."

He rested his head upon hers, letting his shimmering tears fall into her hair, her soft, soft pink hair.

"I love you, too." Her words came soft, and the de-tranformation began. 

Her pink hair sunk back into the soft odangos as before. Ebony's came closer to Diamond, and she realized it was because her breasts reduced to their previous size. She felt herself shrinking, but she held fast to Diamond's body. Her muscles' bulge decreased; her skin brightened to the pale ivory of before. The dress she wore suddenly felt as the sheet she had worn on her first night with Diamond. Trying not to cry as she thought about it, she stroked his back with love. 

Finally, the transformation was finished. All the strength of a woman's body she had felt was gone—she felt as small and innocent as before.

Separating from Diamond, she instantly loathed the look upon his face as he saw her in her youthful body once more. She bowed her head.

"I know… I'm not beautiful anymore… my lovey body is gone, my long hair, my dark pretty skin.. I'm ugly now…" She wrapped her arms around her body.

Diamond brushed his hand across her cheek, which seemed odd, since she was now a child once more. 

"You're not ugly. You're as beautiful as you ever were." He gazed into her eyes. They looked so different! He tried hiding his disappointment from her. He didn't want her to think that he loved her because of the way she looked.

"Thank you, Diamond… thank you so much." Her impish eyes filled with tears, and she embraced him again.

"I don't want you to forget me, Ebony…" More tears slid down Diamond's face as he whispered into her ear.

"The heart never forgets, Diamond." Her lip trembled again. "And… I'm Chibi Usa now." She smiled sadly, but the broke into tears and fell to the floor. He bent down lovingly and scooped her into his arms.

"Shh, shh… Don't cry." He crooned, struggling to follow his own advice.

She clung onto him tightly, never wanting to let go.

When she finally released him, she realized he was crying as well.

"Diamond, you're crying." She smiled.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing emerged.

"Will you kiss me…. One last time?" She questioned beggingly.

He closed his eyes and leaned to her. Then opening his eyes, he let out a sob. This wasn't Ebony anymore, and a part of him felt wrong kissing a child, no matter if he was in love with her or not.

"I'm sorry, Small Lady… I can't…" He covered his mouth with his hand to stop the pathetic sobs emerging from his mouth. 

"Then close your eyes." He did as she told him. "And let me." 

Diamond gave into the kiss. Her body may not have been Ebony's but the kiss was all too familiar. It belonged to the woman he loved, and he gave her a loving kiss, wishing they could make love one more time. Chibi Usa held his head fast, relishing in the smooth kiss as long as she could.

As they parted, Chibi Usa let her hand brush against his face once more.

"I love you, Diamond. My heart won't ever forget that." She smiled, and let go of his hand, walking to the senshi.

"I love you, too." He whispered, knowing that she was well aware.

"Ready to go?" Serenity asked her daughter, rubbing her on the shoulder. 

"Yeah…" She mumbled, starting at Diamond the whole way.

The Scouts formed in their teleportation circle, and placed Chibi Usa in the middle.

As they were calling out their transformation calls, she noticed something wet on her hands. Gazing at them, she was horrified to find it was blood. But she wasn't in pain, so it must have been from something she touched… But what could she have touched? 

Suddenly, it hit her.

Her glance flitting frantically back to Diamond, she knew. 

"Sailor Teleport!!!!" Serenity shouted, and with that, they were gone, headed to the Time Gates.

Diamond stood, staring in awe.

Turning slowly, he let the tears flow. He didn't care. 

Walking to his bedroom, he picked up a bottle of champagne to dull the pain and entered. Behind him was a thin trail of blood. The last blow Wiseman had shot at Ebony hit him in the back, and made a horrendous gash. The pain and loss of blood assured his fate.

Laying down gently on his unmade bed, he thought of the reason it was unmade. He thought of their lover's rendezvou, and how wonderful her body was, and her she helped him, and how sad it was the way it all had to end. Her, never remembering him, and him, well…

He clicked on his holograph with the last bit of energy he had. Diamodn realized how exhausted he was, and only glanced up at the holograph for a moment before closing his eyes. Instead of there being a picture of Serenity, it was a portrait of Lady Ebony, sleeping, in all her beauty.

Diamond's head rested soundly on his soft pillow. In the last of his mind's thoughts, he thought of Ebony, and how much he loved her. How he absolutely loved her…

Sad, ne? The ending's kind of a bit like The Outlaw Josie Wales—The man walks away, bleeding, thinking of the woman he loves even in his last dying moment… Except Diamond didn't leave by horseback… And he loks nothing like Clint Eastwood…

Hey, thank you all for reading my fanfiction!!! I love you all!!! 

*~*~*Selenity Time*~*~*

P.S. I hope you review it all! I love feedback! If you want to see pics of Ebony and/of cover for the story, please e-mail me at: goddess_selenity@hotmail.comPeace, Love, and Bulletproof Marshmellows!~!


End file.
